


Genie in a Bottle

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Genie!Magnus, Kingdom of Alicante, M/M, Prince!Alec, Three Wishes, genie in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec sets out to find a genie that goes by the name of Magnus Bane - he comes from the realm of Edom and is one of the oldest and strongest genies out there. Alec needs help - magic to impress a love interest of his, but little does he know that his love interest is about to change...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 240
Kudos: 243
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new, I don't know how I feel about this AU yet, but hopefully y'all like it :) Thank you so much and happy New Year to all of you. Thank you for reading my fics and I hope you will enjoy this one as well :)

Alec has heard rumours about the magical bottle, in which lived the all mighty genie - he had heard the powers that he possessed and he got curious because he, too, wanted to get his hands on it. The thing was; he was desperate and he really wanted to impress someone. And he was going to need all the magic he could get. He heard about how the genie would make three of your wishes come true and the one to summon him, was going to be his master. Alec wasn’t really the  _ master _ material, but he really needed their help. There was this prince that got his attention - the one that resided in the next kingdom and Alec really wanted for him to notice him. Just like Neil, Alec was a Prince as well, but the other wouldn’t notice him, no matter what. 

Alec tried gifts, he tried showering him with all different kind of attention, but nothing seemed to work, which was such a shame because Alec couldn’t help himself. The prince from the neighbour Kingdom was  _ everything _ and he was going to get his attention to matter what, so he decided to find this genie in the bottle even if that was the last thing that he was going to do. Much to his luck, after ten days of travel, he finally managed to get to the place where it was said that he’d find the bottle with the genie. Upon fighting a whole army of demons, the bottle was finally Alec’s and he just ran away as quickly as he could from there and after he was finally in the safety, he decided to summon the genie.

One would ask if Prince Neil was really worth all of this - the struggle and the pain Alec went through to get to the genie, but to Alec he was worth it. Maybe he was a masochist, but he really couldn’t help himself. Once he fell in love, he was just… nothing would stop him and he was really  _ focused _ on this even if Neil seemed kind of cold when it came to him. In Alec’s opinion, that was just a mask, because he just knew that the man had to be kind deep down inside. He had seen his good side and that was what left Alec completely in awe. So, he was working hard to gain his attention, but it was just… hell. He just hoped that after gaining some magical powers that Neil would finally see that he was worthy of him.

‘’Okay, Mister Genie, can you come out already because I don’t have the whole day for this,’’ said Alec and started turning the magical bottle around in his hand and many things didn’t make sense. Maybe he had gotten the wrong one? This one didn’t look like a magical bottle at all, but then again, maybe that was exactly what they wanted him to think. Alec was just shaking the bottle, trying to get the genie come out of it, but no matter how hard he was shaking and how much he was begging, the genie didn’t seem to budge. ‘’Ah, must have gotten the wrong one,’’ whined Alec and then shook his head. ‘’Or maybe the bottle is broken,’’ he commented and then glared at the bottle.

The bottle was shiny and gold; but it was empty. It wasn’t  _ closed _ per say and Alec decided to take a peek inside. He closed his one eye and then decided to see what was on the inside, but all that he could see was darkness - just as he expected and he rolled his eyes.  _ It was the wrong bottle after all.  _ Ugh, there wasn’t much that he could do about it now, but it was really a shame, as he was so close to getting his hands on it. So close, yet so far and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Ugh, it’s just an old empty bottle,’’ he said and then threw it on the side. Yep, he hated everything and he just wrinkled his nose. He didn’t even want to go back home because everything sucked and he continued sulking for quite a while. 

Alec was so busy with throwing himself a pity party that he didn’t see the bottle lighting up. The bottle wasn’t empty at all and it wasn’t the wrong one - Alec did find the right one, the genie just wasn’t in the mood to be bothered that day. The genie could feel someone getting their dirty paws on his precious home and he was already rolling his eyes -  _ he happened to like his home quite a bit and he didn’t like being summoned to the outside.  _ On one hand, it wasn’t all as peachy as it sounded because he was captured in his own home - he was only free to move around once a master would summon him. But on the other hand, he prefered it on the inside as he was so sick and tired of humans - all they did was take advantage of him. No one really cared about him and they were just after his magic. So, Magnus - the genie - wasn’t amused at all after he felt that someone wanted to summon him again. He decided to ignore them, even if it did go against the rules, but… the idiot was kind of annoying and really hard to ignore.

Magnus didn’t appreciate all of the shaking that was going on - all of his precious things ended up falling all over the floor and he had just redecorated not a long time ago. He was just rolling his eyes and he almost snapped, but that was just what the other wanted him to do, wasn’t it? They he saw a huge eyeball gazing inside and he… he was astonished. Not only that this person was annoying, they were also a creep - that was such an invasion of privacy, but luckily, they couldn’t see anything. Upon being thrown on the floor and having all of his stuff broken and shattered - that was when Magnus couldn’t hold back anymore and he was going to scold the other one. His new master was a dick and he wasn’t going to hold back this time.  _ Oh, no, Magnus had it enough.  _

Because no one messed with him -  _ he was Magnus Bane after all!  _ He wasn’t just a genie, he was  _ the _ genie, one of the oldest ones alive and everyone bowed down to him. So he wasn’t going to allow some pesky human to treat him like that. Magnus was going to show them who was boss and he couldn’t wait - maybe after he would scare them away, they wouldn’t continue bothering him and he would have peace and quiet again. He was angrily cursing under his breath as he was slowly coming out of his safety zone, making himself much bigger and larger than he usually was -  _ he really wanted to scare the idiot away  _ because they didn’t deserve his services upon mistreating his precious home like that!

‘’How dare you should be disrespect like this,  _ human? _ ’’ grumbled Magnus and Alec was catapulted onto his legs upon hearing a voice and then a roar. He couldn’t tell from where it was coming, but then he turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw that the bottle was shining, illuminated with a strong light and he started walking backwards after there started spreading smoke from inside of the bottle.  _ Oh, okay he was so wrong about this bottle.  _ It was pretty much clear to him then that it wasn’t as empty as he thought and he could tell that he angered the all mighty genie - after all, he had just thrown the bottle on the floor and he shuddered.

Alec didn’t know what was going to happen to him, but he knew that he needed to get the hell out from there because it wasn’t going to end up good. He had heard the stories about genies and even though one could easily become a master of one, it still didn’t mean that they would completely obey a human and he swallowed thickly. He wanted to run away, but then he tripped over his feet and ended up falling on his ass, whing out in pain and he couldn’t move after that because something else came out of the bottle and he was just petrified and he couldn’t move. He was too scared to even make a sound because suddenly, there stood a giant in front of him, covered in smoke and Alec swallowed thickly.  _ Okay, that was the end for him. _

Magnus was laughing when he saw the poor human trying to run away and when he finally saw who he was dealing with, the human completely froze. He fell onto his ass and Magnus started laughing loudly because…  _ this was a good reaction.  _ He was scared and it was just the matter of time before he would stand up, run away and never come back and that was something that Magnus was aiming for. However, little did he know that he found his match, actually. Even if Alec was scared as hell, it frankly pissed him off to see the genie laughing at him. He couldn’t even see him that well because he was too much of a giant, but Alec just crossed his arms on top of his chest and rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s rude to laugh at someone who had just fallen over - have you no manners?’’ managed to stutter Alec out and Magnus’ jaw dropped because that wasn’t the reaction he was hoping to get. Despite being a little bit taken aback, Magnus wasn’t backing away either.

‘’Do you even know who you’re speaking to, boy?’’ asked Magnus and then leaned down a little bit because he wanted to see who he was speaking to and after he finally saw Alec up close a bit better, his eyes widened and then he blinked a few times.  _ It wasn’t just a boy, it was a pretty boy!  _ Now, that was quite the interesting turn of events and he wished that he didn’t overreact, clearing his throat and he was soon in his human form, just a bit shorter than the other, who was still sitting on the floor and Magnus laughed gently. If he knew that his master was hot, he’d be kinder! ‘’My apologies, I didn’t know my new master is hot,’’ he said and Alec’s cheeks reddened because… he could kind of say the same and he just needed a little while to wrap his head around everything.

The genie was no longer a giant and in fact, it was a young man. He was dressed in long golden trousers, paired up with a vest and nothing underneath. He had quite the nice body and Alec needed a little while before he managed to tear his eyes away from that wonderful sight. The thing was - Alec came from a very traditional and rigid family. Not that his values were as traditional as theirs, but he still… wasn’t very used to seeing a half naked man in front of him and he was just… drooling. And he didn’t even know it, but the genie seemed to notice the young man’s thirst and he giggled softly, turned his head to the side and then sighed.  _ Okay, he was going to have zero problems serving this human.  _ Magnus just hoped that he wasn’t a lowlife like the others and he smiled slyly. 

‘’Greetings, master,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed after he heard that - he didn’t like being called a master. Plus, it was just too embarrassing coming from such an attractive young man and he just looked down. ‘’My name is Magnus Bane, I am the genie from the realm of Edom,’’ he said, introducing himself eagerly and Alec just nodded even though he had no clue what the hell Edom was. Gulping down, he just clasped his hands together and continued listening to Magnus’ rambling. ‘’For you have summoned me, so I’m under your control and I’m here to grant three of your wishes, whatever your heart desires, master, I’ll make sure to-’’

‘’Can you please not call me that?’’ asked Alec and interrupted Magnus.

‘’Call you what?’’

‘’Master, I don’t like it,’’ said Alec and shuddered. 

Magnus was perplexed - then how should he call his new master? Humans usually insisted on being called  _ master _ , but then there were the ones that were a bit more needy and Magnus rolled his eyes. Oh, so he was one of those? ‘’Then, how about your majesty?’’ asked Magnus without too much amusement in his voice and Alec’s jaw dropped - did he really appear to be such an arrogant prick? Alec was outraged and just really-

‘’Do I really look like someone that likes to be called like that?’’ asked Alec and Magnus arched a brow, but then shrugged. It seemed not, but then again he still didn’t know how to call the human. Going by  _ human _ would be kind of too rude, wouldn’t it? And he didn’t know his name, but then again humans didn’t like being called by their name by him usually. Magnus was so confused - humans were usually a lot more-

‘’Then how should I call you? By your name?’’ asked Magnus, making a joke, but Alec nodded and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

‘’Um, yes?’’ asked Alec and snorted. ‘’How else should you call me then? Just call me Alec, you don’t need to add any honorifics, just Alec is okay,  _ please _ ,’’ said Alec because he was kind of sick of the whole honorifics. Yes, he was a prince, but did everyone just have to point it out? He didn’t like it too much and he just shrugged. Magnus, on the other hand, was in awe because he had never met a human just like Alec over there before and he was impressed - he was surprised in a very good way. So, good looking and not arrogant? Oh, what a perfect jackpot for him! Magnus didn’t really search out for mates, but this could be interesting!

‘’So,  _ just  _ Alec,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled softly. ‘’Have any special reasons for summoning little old me?’’ he asked and winked to him. Alec flushed a little bit, but then he was quickly reminded of Neil and he just nodded.

‘’Right!’’ said Alec. 

‘’Do you need money?’’

‘’Ugh, not really, money sucks.’’

‘’I agree,’’ said Magnus and then walked closer. ‘’Then is it perhaps… you’re craving for something?’’ he asked and Alec nodded because yes, he did crave for one certain prince and Magnus chuckled. ‘’Is it more of a physical nature, because I can help out and you wouldn’t even have to use a wish for-’’ he started flirting away, but Alec wasn’t listening anymore.

‘’Yes, there’s this Prince that I really like, but he doesn’t notice no matter how much I try to get his attention. I’ve tried showering him with many different gifts and-’’ he started, but Magnus shrieked.  _ Alec was taken - he was fucking taken, _ of course he was! It just wasn’t fair! Magnus wanted to sulk a little bit, but then he decided to be professional - as much as he wanted Alec, he decided to let it go for now and see what he could do to make Alec’s three wishes come true.

‘’Kind of stupid to be using your precious wishes on someone that doesn’t notice how gorgeous you are, but whatever,’’ mumbled Magnus and then sighed sadly. Alec didn’t heart him luckily and then he just clicked with his tongue. ‘’I mean - I’ll try my best,’’ said Magnus and then handed his hand to Alec, who took it and just like that, their deal was made. Alec got his three wishes and he was already happily grinning  _ because Neil was going to be his!  _ Alec hugged Magnus and then spun them around a few times.

‘’Thank you, thank you, thank you!’’ was chanting Alec. ‘’You’re the best, Magnus! Oh, I can’t wait!’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded and then smiled.  _ Fine. It was going to be okay, just another deal.  _ At least Alec was good looking and wasn’t a dick like the other people who summoned him before him. The deal was soon going to be over and then…  _ his peace should be restored! _


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Okay, so what were you thinking?’’ asked Magnus. It’s been a few days since their deal has been made, but Alec still didn’t make any wished because he was going about this very slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to waste wishes and he wanted to be careful of how he worded them because he knew that things could go very easily wrong, so he was just thinking about his three wishes. He managed to sneak Magnus into his room and Magnus was completely shocked when he found out that Alec was a prince as well - he would have never guessed if he didn’t see it with his own two eyes because for a prince, Alec was very humble and never really wanted to talk about his prince status - it seemed that he wasn’t too fond of it and he just wanted to be a normal human being and not royalty. He was definitely a special human because the ones that summoned Magnus prior to that, still demanded to be called  _ masters _ or something else despite them not even being royalty. So, Magnus was really impressed. 

Alec was rubbing his palms together because he was still thinking about it. ‘’Hmm, I don’t know,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted because that continued to be Alec’s answer for the past few days and Alec arched a brow. ‘’I really don’t know yet because… I want him to like me for me and not magic, but I still want him to notice me and I don’t know what to do,’’ said Alec and pouted, biting on his lip. Magnus didn’t understand why Alec didn’t ask for a love potion - it wouldn’t be the first time since Magnus would make one for one of his masters. Though Magnus didn’t really like going around it that way, but it was easier. That was for sure. ‘’I could try something today. There’s a party and he’s invited to it as well,’’ said Alec, thinking out loud and Magnus nodded.

‘’How about a love potion?’’ asked Magnus and snapped his fingers, summoning a flask with the potion and Alec’s eyes grew. ‘’Just one drop of this and he’ll be yours for the rest of your life,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec gulped down, but quickly shook his head. As tempting as it was to have Neil become his for his entire life, it was wrong. Slipping a potion for this - he didn’t want that and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. He took the flask, but then just shook his head and handed it over to Magnus because it felt wrong. They wouldn’t be real feelings, he’d be forcing Neil into something that he didn’t consent into and it just didn’t seem right. He wanted Neil to like him for him and not for a potion. He’d never be able to live with himself if he actually did something like that.

‘’No,’’ said Alec in the end. ‘’I mean it would be easier, but I don’t want him to fall in love with me for this,’’ said Alec and pointed to the flask in Magnus’ hand and the genie nodded. ‘’I want something  _ else _ , this is wrong,’’ said Alec. ‘’No offense,’’ he then quickly added because he didn’t mean to offend Magnus in any way. He knew that he was only trying to help him and Magnus only laughed it off.

‘’Oh, you didn’t offend me at all,’’ said Magnus and smiled softly because he was glad that Alec decided not to use the love potion and that just gave Magnus one more reason to believe that Alec wasn’t like the others. ‘’I actually agree with you. I’ve been asked countless numbers of times to make people fall in love and it never felt right,’’ said Magnus and shuddered. ‘’But there’s not much I can do about it - once someone has their control of me, I have to listen to them no matter what,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him. That didn’t sound like fun and he could just believe how easily could someone take advantage of Magnus’ powers, which really sucked because Magnus seemed like an awesome person and Alec only pouted. He wasn’t going to be like those people and he just shook his head because people sucked - he knew that himself.

‘’Just knowing how much people suck, you’ve had to be taken advantage of many times, huh?’’ asked Alec softly and hoped that he wasn’t invading Magnus’ privacy. The genie looked a bit surprised at first, but then he just nodded and gave him a sad smile. ‘’Though so, people suck,’’ he said and shuddered. ‘’Trust me, I know, there’s many people I want to off, but killing people is illegal for some reason,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted. ‘’I mean it should be legal to strangle people who are scum and just want to bring evil upon the world,’’ said Alec and then wrinkled his nose. ‘’I could start with-’’

‘’Okay,’’ said Magnus and clasped his hands as Alec kept on listing the people that he wanted to off - it was a long list. It seemed that being a member of royal family didn’t give you any advantages. ‘’So, about this party - your prince will be there like you mentioned?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, his cheeks reddening a little bit. ‘’Okay, I can work with that. Do you wish for something? A new outfit, or…’’ he started, but he couldn’t find anything wrong with Alexander that he could change. Alec was perfect the way he was and even though he didn’t know him too well, he could already tell that this Neil didn’t deserve him at all, but he didn’t say anything. ‘’Do you wish for something to gift him?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only shrugged.

‘’Have no idea,’’ mumbled Alec and then looked down because he honestly had no ideas what to wish for when it came to Neil and he just pressed his lips together, but soon a wonderful idea came to his mind and he clasped his hands together. ‘’How about you come to the party with me?’’ asked Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped open. ‘’Maybe then you could see what I’m lacking and help me come up with my wish to make Neil notice me,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who looked surprised. ‘’No? You don’t want to go to the party with me?’’ he asked, kind of surprised because he thought that Magnus liked parties - at least that was what he claimed. Magnus had been stuck in his room for the past few days and Alec didn’t find it fair to him. So, he thought that Magnus would like the invitation to the party, but-

‘’You want me to show myself in public with you?’’ asked Magnus and sounded so very surprised because people always told him to stay hidden for some reason. ‘’Are you sure?’’ asked Magnus and Alec gave him a surprised look as well - what did he mean by that? Of course he wanted others to see Magnus. Even though Magnus was a genie and Alec was in control of him at the moment, Alec considered Magnus as a friend by then. 

‘’Um, yes?’’ asked Alec. ‘’I mean you’re my friend so-’’

‘’You think of me as your friend?’’ asked Magnus, again as equally shocked if not more and Alec then just sat next to him and just shook his head.

‘’Just what kind of dicks summoned you before me?’’ asked Alec and gave him a little sad smile. ‘’Of course you’re my friend,’’ said Alec gave him a little wink. ‘’Now being stuck in my room must be really boring, so I would be very happy if you joined me for the party. I’m not much of a party person, but… maybe with you I can relax,’’ said Alec and then started thinking. ‘’You’ll love my sister if you get around to meet her,’’ said Alec and then winked. ‘’Come on, what do you say? It’ll be fun!’’ said Alec and Magnus hummed. ‘’Besides, must be boring to be here in my room all the time,’’ said Alec and then winked. Magnus looked around the room and then shrugged.

‘’It ain’t that bad. Most people that summoned me before ordered me to stay in my old home,’’ he said and pointed to the bottle that was sitting on Alec’s desk. ‘’I was only allowed to come out when they needed my help with a wish,’’ said Magnus sadly and then pressed his lips together. ‘’So being allowed to be outside of the bottle and be here in your room for the last few days is actually pretty great,’’ said Magnus and Alec was outraged because the people that summoned Magnus in the past really were just a bunch of dicks. He didn’t know Magnus really well, but he still knew that the genie deserved better than this. 

‘’Yes, okay, you’re going to that party,’’ said Alec and then went closer to Magnus. Magnus quickly nodded because he would  _ love _ something like that and his heart was pounding against his ribcage with excitement. Alec was so kind and completely different from the others - Alec really was one of a kind. A kind soul and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling; he was too happy and he then just nodded.

‘’Okay, I’m coming,’’ said Magnus and then stood up, snapped his fingers and he was already all dressed and ready for the party. Once again, Alec caught himself staring at Magnus because he was just…  _ too good looking.  _ He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white button up shirt underneath and it looked amazing on him. He spiked up his hair and added himself dark blue tips so that it suited the clothes he was wearing, turning around and he then looked at Alec. ‘’Do you think I’d fit in like this?’’ asked Magnus and Alec forgot how talking worked. Instead, he just nodded and gave Magnus two thumbs up because  _ damn.  _

* * *

Alec wasn’t a fan of parties - they all sucked especially because he had to be nice to other people, but it was different this time. Magnus was with him as they made their way to the main hall where the party was going on and Magnus was just in awe. There were so many people and it’s been far too long since he had been out like this. It’s been centuries in fact and he was just  _ touched _ . Alec tried to hide himself when he saw that Isabelle was coming their way, but it was too late. His sister had seen him and as soon as she saw that he was in the company of someone, she quickly hurried over to him.

‘’Magnus, please hide me and-’’

‘’Alec!’’ said Isabelle quickly and Magnus looked at her. She looked a lot like Alec, so that was probably his sister. Alec’s reaction was adorable and hilarious and he started laughing when Alec jumped behind him and tried to make himself appear impossible. ‘’Alec, hi. How dare you hide from your own sister?’’ she asked and then folded her arms on top of her chest and then rolled her eyes, but then looked at Magnus and then giggled happily.  _ Oh, they looked rather close, huh? _ Isabelle was amused when she saw her brother hiding behind Magnus and she just shook her head.

‘’Is she gone?’’ whispered Alec.

‘’Nope, your sister is still here, Alec,’’ said Magnus and Alec then perked up and just groaned, but then stepped in front of Magnus and then sighed. 

‘’Hi, Iz, what’s up?’’ asked Alec. He had a good reason to be hiding - after she would locate him, their parents would try and make Alec communicate with other people. To strengthen the relationship with other kingdoms, but Alec wasn’t in the mood and he just groaned. Still, he needed to make himself present.  _ Also, where was Neil?!  _ Alec was kind of grumpy to begin with. ‘’Mom and dad send you?’’ he asked and then groaned when Isabelle nodded and the girl giggled. ‘’Can you tell them that I’m busy?’’ he asked and Isabelle glanced upon Magnus.

‘’Oh, with him?’’ asked Isabelle and then winked. ‘’Good for you, I’ve told you million of times to let Neil go - he’s a prick,’’ said Isabelle because she really didn’t like him. She had her own reasons, mainly because of the way that the idiot treated her brother. But he failed to see that Neil was never going to take him seriously. He really didn’t deserve her brother, but Alec was stubborn and didn’t listen to her. ‘’And who are you?’’ she asked and then perked up. Magnus looked at Alec, who was then just whining.

‘’Magnus, I’m-’’

‘’Alec’s date?’’ asked Isabelle happily and Alec flushed.

‘’My friend, Iz, he’s a friend,’’ said Alec and then narrowed his eyes.

‘’Oh,’’ said Isabelle and sounded really disappointed. ‘’Pity. My brother is into this very arrogant and-’’

‘’Okay, moving on,’’ said Alec, grabbed Magnus’ hand and then started dragging him away from Isabelle. Everyone said that Neil was arrogant and that he should find someone better, but Alec didn’t get them. Neil was just misunderstood and Alec was pretty sure that deep down inside, there was a nice person hiding.  _ He had been kind to him in the past!  _ ‘’Ugh, I’m sorry, my sister is really-’’

‘’Oh, she’s fun,’’ said Magnus, laughing softly and Alec sighed, but in the end nodded. Isabelle was fun, but still sometimes she cared almost too much. Biting on his lip, he looked around and just as Alec was about to say something, he stopped because the door opened and through it came walking a tall, young man. Definitely easy on the eyes and very popular - he had a hoard of women following him and Alec couldn’t seem to look away either. ‘’That’s Neil?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded and his cheeks were red as a tomato. ‘’I mean he’s attractive, I’ll give you that,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at Magnus and then started panicking.

‘’Okay, okay, I have to do something. I need a wish - a good one. I have nothing. I have completely and utterly nothing. I’ll-’’

‘’Okay, Alec,  _ calm down _ ,’’ said Magnus and then placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders. ‘’It’s going to be okay, you’re a strong and independent young man, right?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shrugged. ‘’How about you start with going over there and ask him for a dance,’’ said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’I can’t dance,’’ said Alec.

‘’You can wish for dance moves to impress him,’’ offered Magnus, but Alec shook his head.

‘’Not wasting my wishes on something like that.’’

‘’Very well,’’ said Magnus and then sighed. ‘’Then just go there and talk to him, huh?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at the genie, thought about it and then nodded.  _ Okay, he could do that!  _ ‘’Go get him, Tiger,’’ said Magnus and then winked, pushing Alec towards Neil and he then sighed sadly. Again, such a pity that Alec’s heart was already given away. Magnus kept his eyes on Alec as he stumbled over to the other and then cleared his throat and straightened his clothes.

Alec’s heart was pounding in his chest and then he slowly made his way to Neil, the other turned around. As he wanted to be a gentleman, Alec took two glasses of Champagne from the tray at the table and then came closer to him. ‘’Hey, Neil,’’ said Alec cheerfully and the other slowly turned around and didn’t seem too bothered to see him there. ‘’Um, in the mood for some Champagne?’’ he asked, but then saw that Neil already had his own glass and he felt like an idiot and he just hid the other glass behind his back. ‘’So, how do you like the party?’’

‘’Eh,’’ said Neil. ‘’I mean for the size of your kingdom, it’s alright I guess. Nothing like our parties, but well - not all can be as amazing as we are,’’ said Neil and Alec blinked a few times.

‘’You’re amazing,’’ he blurted out and Neil glanced at him.

‘’I am, aren’t I?’’

‘’So, Neil, how about a dance or…’’ started Alec, but Neil was being called by someone else and he just walked away. ‘’Oh, I guess not, huh? Yeah I suppose it’s a bit too early. Um, have fun and I’ll see you later and just-’’ he started, his voice trailing off and Magnus then hurried by his side. As much as he could see, Neil was a real idiot and he didn’t like him just walking away from Alec, who was just laughing nervously. ‘’That went well,’’ said Alec and then nodded. ‘’Yes, is improvement.’’

‘’Not to be rude, but what about all of that was well?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Usually he just ignores me,’’ said Alec and then sighed. 

‘’He’s a dick,’’ said Magnus and then quickly pressed his lips together -  _ did he go too far?  _ Alec got really pissed off when someone talked about his crush like that, but Magnus didn’t piss him off. ‘’No offense, but that’s no way to treat someone,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed.

‘’I don’t know what happened - he didn’t use to be like this,’’ said Alec sadly and then sighed, but decided to not let it ruin his mood. The evening was still young!


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re going to be staying with us for a few days?” asked Jace. It’s been a few days after the party and Alec decided to make Magnus officially stay at their castle - it would be much more freeing for Magnus to have his own room and to be actually able to move around the castle. Not that Alec minded Magnus staying his room - he was a great roommate, but still he could see that Magnus wanted to go out and explore the world, which he couldn’t hold against him and Alec wanted to make this possible. So, he spoke to his parents, telling them that his friend from a faraway country wanted to stay at their castle and being the generous people that they were, they, of course, allowed something like that -  _ mainly because their son finally made a friend that he was excited about!  _ Wanting to be supportive, Magnus was allowed to stay and Alec was beyond happy. 

As was Magnus and just as Alec was about to show him around the castle properly and show him to his room, Jace, Alec’s brother, decided to see who this person was -  _ Alec’s new friend.  _ Jace was a protective brother and he just wanted to see who Alec was hanging out with. He never liked that Neil guy, so he was  _ extra _ suspicious about Magnus. “Yes,” said Magnus happily and then looked at Alec. “Alexander was kind enough to ask your parents and I’m going to be staying here for a few days,” said Magnus and Jace narrowed his eyes.  _ Alec was going for more than a few days and he just rubbed his palms together excitedly.  _ Oh, he couldn’t wait to show Magnus to his room - it was one of the most beautiful ones and the most spacious one in the whole castle. He wanted only the best for his new best friend, humming happily. 

“Alexander, huh?” asked Jace and then looked at Alec, whose cheeks were red a little bit. “You’re allowed to call him that?” he asked and Magnus glanced at Alec. He had recently learned Alec’s full name and he had to refer to Alec like that ever since then. Magnus couldn’t really help himself - Alexander fit his young master a lot more than just Alec and he grinned happily. Magnus proudly nodded and Jace whistled. “My brother surely must like you a lot because none of us are allowed to call him that and we’re his family,” said Jace and started laughing when he saw the look on Alec’s face.

Magnus was surprised a little bit -  _ Alexander didn’t like being referred by his full name.  _ Magnus had no ideas and Alec never complained, so he just figured that it was okay. It was his name, after all. But the last thing that he wanted to do was to disrespect his master and he was biting on his lip. Even if Alec was his  _ master _ , he never actually acted like one. They really were more like friends and Alec still hadn’t made a single wish. Didn’t even pressure Magnus into making one -  _ nothing.  _ They were just enjoying time with each other, reading books in Alec’s room or just talk. It was kind of refreshing if Magnus was being completely honest. 

“Oh, Alec, I’m so sorry,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I didn’t know you don’t like being referred by your whole first name. You never complained, so I just figured that it was okay, but since you don’t like it, I’ll stop using it,” said Magnus and looked down. Jace arched a brow and then glanced at Alec, who looked awkward, but he quickly shook his head. Alec didn’t dislike Magnus referring him by  _ Alexander.  _ To him, it was kind of refreshing as well, but Magnus really was the only person that he allowed to call him that.  _ Magnus was a special person to him!  _

“No, it’s okay, I don’t actually mind it,” said Alec and Magnus perked up happily. “I don’t mind you calling me by my first name, I like it actually,” he said and Magnus felt his cheeks heating up then because that really meant that Alec liked him more than he first thought -  _ he was the only one that was allowed to call him that!  _ Magnus’ heart started beating a bit faster and Alec cleared his throat, then looked at Jace and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “So, Jace, anything you need from us?” asked Alec because he was really in a hurry to show Magnus to his room - he wanted to spend some alone time with Magnus! 

Jace wanted to ask a few more questions, but he could feel that that wouldn’t be needed. Magnus was indeed a different guy - nothing like that Neil idiot, so for the time being, Jace was letting his guard down. “Not at all,” said Jace happily and then stepped in front of Magnus and offered him his hand, Magnus gladly taking it. “Welcome to our kingdom, Magnus,” said Jace and Alec was pleasantly surprised. “I’ll leave you two to it then, take care of my brother,” he said and then winked. Magnus grinned back and Alec was just flushing again because it seemed that all of them thought he and Magnus had a thing for each other.

Well, couldn’t he be just friends with a hot guy? Of course he could! His heart was already given away! Though he couldn’t really deny just how good looking Magnus was, but it was more than that - he was kind and funny! Always happy to talk to him (unlike someone these days) and he just sighed, but then nodded, thanked Jace as well and then looked at Magnus, who was happy to see just what kind of a room he was going to be staying in. “Right, let me show you your room - I made sure that you’ll be in the most luxurious room in all of our castle!” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped  _ because oh my!  _ Alec was really spoiling him, wasn’t he?

Magnus only thanked Alec and then followed him to his new room.

* * *

Magnus’ new room was stunning indeed and the genie could easily see why this one was the most luxurious room in the whole castle. It was large, there was a large bed, a couch and a lot of wardrobes in the room. Magnus was already looking forward to filling them up with his many clothes that he was going to portal from his old home and he clasped his hands together. The room also had a  _ terrace _ and in the middle of it, there stood a little fountain. There was a whole little garden and it was only  _ Magnus’? _ The genie wasn’t so sure, but he was really in awe to see just what Alec had in mind for him. 

‘’There, this is our most amazing room out there,’’ said Alec and clasped his hands together. ‘’As you see, you even have a little garden and it’s all for you. There is a bench by the fountain, so you can read books there in peace. By the way, there are many books in your room as well. I made sure that there is plenty of them,’’ he said because he knew how much Magnus enjoyed reading. ‘’Um, yes… I hope it’s up to your taste,’’ said Alec and Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes. This really was all for him? The room was huge and he couldn’t feel a little bit… well. Alec wasn’t going to be there with him anymore, was he? Magnus didn’t mean to sound ungrateful (because he really was grateful!), but it was just… spending time with Alec was a lot of fun! 

‘’The room is stunning, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s heart sung when he heard Magnus saying his full name. Yes, he liked the way it sounded coming out of Magnus’ lips. ‘’I mean just… amazing. All of this for me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded -  _ of course, that was the least he could do for him.  _ After all, Magnus was going to make three of his wishes come true and Alec wanted to give Magnus something back in return. ‘’I… I’m speechless, I truly am. Just what did I do to deserve all of this?’’ asked Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Amazing.’’

Alec smiled and his cheeks were red a little bit - ah, Magnus liked the room. That was all that mattered and he just cleared his throat, stepping closer to Magnus and then he giggled happily. ‘’You’re joking right? You’re willing to spend your powers on me, so this is the least I can do for you,’’ said Alec and again amazed the genie.

‘’You continue to surprise me, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then his face fell a little bit. 

‘’Is something wrong?’’

‘’No,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’I mean… all of this is amazing, but,’’ said Magnus and then looked around. ‘’It’s just… I’ll miss spending time with you. I’ve spent so many centuries alone in my bottle, so being alone again isn’t exactly fun,’’ said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. ‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t mean to be ungrateful, because you’re truly amazing to me. I don’t-’’

‘’Okay, I’m moving in this room with you,’’ said Alec. He didn’t even think about it twice and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ just like that?  _ ‘’If I think about it, I really like spending time with you. It’ll suck being away from you, so I’ll be coming into this room as well,’’ said Alec and rubbed his palms together. ‘’Okay, I have to tell the maids that-’’ started Alec, but then Magnus only snapped his fingers and all of Alec’s things (including his bed) suddenly appeared in this new room and Alec looked up at Magnus, who was proudly smiling. ‘’Is that one wish wasted because-’’

‘’This one is a freebie,’’ said Magnus and winked. Alec smiled and then nodded -  _ Magnus was amazing!  _ ‘’Good to have you back, roomie,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded again because it was definitely a good thing! But Magnus’ good mood didn’t last for a very long time because Alec noticed Neil walking past the castle through the window and he immediately jumped onto the terrace and tried to get his attention - not that he was really successful. Magnus grumbled and then shook his head. ‘’Ugh, why are all the good ones always already taken? It’s not fair,’’ he mumbled and then clicked with his tongue. Still, he thought that Alec deserved someone better.

* * *

‘’Okay, I go there and say hi to him?’’ asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. Neil was by their castle’s lake - as it turned out, he was staying over for a few days as well. Their whole family was there for some business meeting and they decided to extend their trip. Alec was in a very good mood, Magnus not so much. In fact, Alec was the only one that was in a good mood to see Neil and his family staying over and he was just rubbing his palms together - okay, that was going to be his chance. Finally! Yet, he still didn’t make a wish because he didn’t know what would be a good wish. Until then, Magnus was his relationship whisperer!

‘’That’s it,’’ said Magnus and pressed his lips.  _ Fuck, Alexander was way too cute with his crush for this Neil idiot.  _ Still, he decided to be a supportive friend and help Alec out. 

‘’And what if he says hi back to me?’’ asked Alec, freaked out and Magnus chuckled.

‘’That’s the point, no?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, but still shuddered because he was no match for Neil’s dark eyes or his  _ gaze.  _ Ah, yes - he was so dreamy! ‘’Look, you’re going to do amazing, because you’re amazing as you are, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then held Alec’s shoulders, giving him the perfect pep talk. ‘’Okay, you’ve got this. You’re hot, you’re amazing, you’re the man, show him your true powers,’’ said Magnus and Alec then nodded.  _ Correct, Magnus was right.  _ He was a grown ass adult, he could easily talk to a guy that he liked. He then nodded and marched towards the lake, where Neil was all alone. 

‘’Neil, hi!’’ said Alec happily and Neil looked at him.  _ Neil. Looked. At. Him!  _ Alec was truly blessed and he tried not to giggle, but the gaze was short lived and Neil went back to looking at the lake. ‘’So, um,’’ said Alec. ‘’How are you?’’

‘’Bored,’’ said Neil. ‘’There’s nothing fun to do here,’’ he said and rolled his eyes. Alec narrowed his eyes and then pressed his lips together -  _ oh, no, Neil thought that he was boring?!  _ ‘’Our castle has constant entertainment, but here it’s just… nothing,’’ he said and then shook his head.

‘’Oh, there’s plenty of fun things to do here too!’’ said Alec and Neil raised a brow. ‘’You can take the boat and sail out a little bit,’’ said Alec. ‘’Also, you can practice archery and our library is one of the largest in the land. There isn’t a book that we don’t have here and-’’ he started, but Neil scoffed.

‘’Books? Please, where’s the fun in that?’’ asked Neil and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. Book were fun, in his opinion - and he didn’t like that Neil was making fun of it. Alec was proud of their library and he tried really hard to turn Neil’s quite rude comment around, trying to convince himself that Neil didn’t mean it that way. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Maybe he should try harder, to show off their other fun things? Alec felt as if he needed to impress Neil, but it wasn’t going to be easy!

‘’You see, books are-’’

‘’Boring,’’ said Neil and then angrily picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. ‘’There’s way more activities in our kingdom. Here it’s just-’’

‘’I bet your kingdom doesn’t have an all powerful genie, does it?’’ asked Alec and started laughing, trying to make a joke, but he soon realised that he shouldn’t have joked, because Neil looked at him,  _ interested.  _ But, not in a good way and Alec shuddered when he saw the look in his eyes because it was-

‘’There’s no way that you have an actual genie living here, do you?’’ asked Neil and Alec turned around to where Magnus was hiding and he just shook his head. He’d say yes, but the look in Neil’s eyes made him believe that Neil wasn’t interested in a good way and he gulped.  _ But Neil couldn’t be like the people that have summoned Magnus in the past, right?  _ He once helped Alec when he was struggling with something very personal and- ‘’Your kingdom has a genie enslaved?’’ he asked and Alec felt sick.

‘’Enslaved, why would we make the genie a slave?’’ blurted out Alec and Neil looked at him in sheer shock. 

‘’You do realise that anyone that summons genie is their  _ master _ , so the genie is your slave,’’ said Neil and rolled his eyes. Alec suddenly felt very uncomfortable because he didn’t like the sound of that at all and he just shuddered. He tried to ignore what was coming out of Neil’s mouth so hard, but it was kind of impossible, especially after Magnus became his best friend. ‘’Ah, I always wanted to own one,’’ said Neil and grinned. ‘’Imagine the power you can get from it, very exotic creatures,’’ he said and Alec needed to get away from there as soon as possible. ‘’So, you’re saying you have one?’’ asked Neil very interested in Alec all of a sudden and even though Alec’s heart skipped a beat when Neil stepped to him and reached for his hand, Alec only shook his head.

‘’No, no… I was just making a joke,’’ said Alec and started laughing dryly. He didn’t say much after that because he was just… he didn’t know what to think anymore and he tu turned around to see if Magnus was there. He was peeking from around the tree, giving Alec thumbs up when he saw that Neil went to hold Alec’s hand, but even though he was still holding onto Alec’s hand, the young prince was just… he didn’t like it. He quickly withdrew his hand away from Neil, who looked pretty surprised because he knew just how much the Lightwood liked him. After making a very poor excuse, Alec literally turned on his heels and ran away because he did not like what he just heard and saw.  _ Nope.  _

Magnus was also surprised when he saw Alec literally running away from the other and Alec quickly held onto Magnus’ wrist and he started dragging him away. Magnus had many questions, but none of them got answered until they were in  _ their _ room. ‘’Alexander, will you please tell me what in the world happened back there?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only shuddered and then started chewing on his lower lip.

‘’Nothing,’’ mumbled Alec and then looked at Magnus.  _ Just what kind of a person could say something like that?  _ Magnus was his friend and thinking about someone putting him down, calling them a slave… Alec was just heartbroken to hear those words coming from Neil. 

‘’Alexander, did he say something to you, because if he did, I’ll go there and-’’

‘’No, don’t,’’ said Alec and then looked through the window again. Neil was looking puzzled as hell and Alec just went to cover the window with the curtain and he shuddered. Magnus was really… ‘’I don’t really want to talk about it, but one thing’s for sure,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. ‘’I’m not going to be using my precious three wishes on him, that’s for sure,’’ said Alec and Magnus didn’t question further than that but… whatever it was, it had to be bad. And Magnus was… glad that Alec finally started to see Neil’s true colours. At least he hoped that he did. He decided to ignore that idiot for the time being - instead, he and Alec decided to read another book  _ together.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was in a terrible mood, sitting in the room with Magnus and was pretending to be reading, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at pretending, pressing his lips together and he just sighed. Magnus cocked his head to the side and he could tell that something was troubling Alec’s mind, pressing his lips together and he then placed his own book down as well. Alec’s been acting off ever since that encounter with Neil and Magnus still didn’t dare to ask what happened back then, but whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad. Alec went from praising Neil to the skies to refusing to even bring him up in the conversation and Magnus was just very confused. And angry - he wanted to punish Neil for making Alec feel like that and he clicked with his tongue, closed the book and Alec looked up at him. 

The young prince was just so… annoyed with Neil. But annoyance could never compare the disillusionment that he was currently experiencing and he was very disappointed into himself and Neil because he could never believe the horrible and awful words that came out of Neil’s mouth just then. So, maybe the others around him were right all along and he felt like the biggest fool under the sun for developing feelings for such a stupid idiot and he was just angrily biting on his lower lip, but didn’t say anything. And to think that he spent so many years and gifts on the idiot, but he never really reacted to any of them, only  _ now _ that he was thinking Alec had a genie living in the castle was when Neil started being interested in him.

Alec wasn’t a fool - yes, he fancied Neil, but he didn’t let his feelings cloud his judgement of what was right and wrong. And this time he could see it through him - Neil didn’t really like him, did he? The thing was - Neil was still staying at their castle, saying that he wanted to stay a bit longer and Alec was pissed off. Neil was now trying to be nice to him, still thinking that they had the genie enslaved on the castle grounds, but Neil wasn’t getting close to Magnus and all of the flirting now wasn’t going to help him. Alec was done with him and he was just feeling stupid that he allowed himself to like such a stupid person. But, at least his feelings for him brought one thing into his life - Magnus. A little smile spread across his face when he saw Magnus looking at him and Magnus smiled back, popping onto the couch next to Alec and he rubbed his palms together.

“Something on your mind?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, shaking his head because he really didn’t want to tell Magnus what he heard Neil say about genies. He wasn’t going to let Neil hurt Magnus’ feelings, even though he was pretty sure that Magnus had heard all of those things already during the many centuries that he was alive, but still - he wasn’t going to let Magnus experience any kind of pain. Not on his watch and he just smiled when he saw that Magnus was there, prepared to listen to all of his problems and Alec just scooted a little bit closer to his friend and then let his head lean back, resting it against the couch and he smiled when he was looking into Magnus’ eyes.

“Neil’s a dick,” said Alec and Magnus cheered up -  _ oh, that was very true.  _ He was glad that Alec was finally able to see this. “Feeling stupid for ever wanting to be with him,” said Alec and shuddered because he actually felt disgusted now of the thought of being with such… a prejudice man. Ew. Still, Magnus could see that tables have turned - that Neil was now after Alec (or so it seemed), but now Alec didn’t really care for all of his words. It was kind of funny and he was silently laughing at that poor excuse of a human being. 

“He is,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “Don’t worry too much about it though, not your fault. Love makes us blind, trust me, I know,” said Magnus and then laughed bitterly. “Don’t even think of it too much, it’s just good that you finally saw his true colours and for who he truly is,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, still dwelling on it though. “May I ask why the sudden change though?” he asked and hoped that he wasn’t invading his master’s privacy. Well, his  _ friend’s  _ privacy, Magnus still needed to remind himself that Alec thought of him as an equal - though Alec made it seem that Magnus was more than him with the way that he was treating and spoiling him. 

“He just said something really disgusting and… just… didn’t sit well with me,” said Alec and then stuck his tongue out. “Not that it matters anyone, Neil is in the past - I hope he leaves our kingdom soon and stops snooping around,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes. Alec never actually told anyone that Magnus was a genie, because that was what Magnus asked of him - he didn’t want the others to get to him and Alec of course didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Ugh, so he’s a real douchebag, huh?” asked Magnus and then sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, Alexander, I know how disappointed and heartbroken you must feel,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Magnus wanted to cheer Alec up a little bit, but he didn’t know how to. He thought of it for a little while, how he could make Alec’s worries disappear and he soon came up with an idea - but, would Alec like it? Maybe. He never actually did that for any of his masters, but none of his previous masters were like Alexander over here. “Alexander, what would you say if I was about to invite you inside of my bottle to show you around my world a little bit?” asked Magnus and Alec perked up, his eyes wide.

“You can do that?” whispered Alec and Magnus chuckled, but then nodded.

“Of course,” said Magnus. “I mean if you’re interested, I haven’t shown around my place to any of my previous masters, you’d be the first one and-”

“Magnus, I’m your friend. I don’t own you,” said Alec.

“I know, sorry,” said Magnus and giggled softly “I’m still trying to get used to that, it’s a new approach to me,” said Magnus and Alec was angry. Now even more after he heard what Neil had to say - did Magnus have to be under the control of that freaking magical bottle? He was confined to it, but could he get free? It was pissing him off, especially after Magnus told him how much he hated it actually. Something told him that he wasn’t always captured in that bottle and he wondered what happened. He didn’t ask too many questions, but he soon snapped back to reality after Magnus clasped his hands together. “What do you say, up for a little adventure?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Oh, yes, please,” said Alec as he didn’t even need to think of it too much and Magnus happily rubbed his palms together. Suddenly, he felt kind of nervous because he had never taken anyone inside of his bottle until now and he was just…  _ okay, Alexander was going to appreciate his place!  _

“Amazing,” said Magnus and then extended out his hand. “Give me your hand, I’ll take us inside of the bottle immediately,” said Magnus and Alec looked at his hand, quickly taking it. Magnus shuddered a little bit when their hands touched and Alec felt his heart making a little skip, silence falling in between them and Magnus looked away. “Okay, get ready - we’re going,” said Magnus and Alec nodded and his eyes widened when he was suddenly taken into the whirl of blue magic. “This is going to tickle a little bit,” said Magnus and Alec let out a loud shriek.

* * *

“Are you okay?” asked Magnus, catching Alec as he was about to fall on the floor and Alec shook his head - nope, he wasn’t okay. He felt like throwing up, his legs felt wobbly and everything felt weird. “Oh, dear, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise transporting a human with my powers would have so many side effects. I apologise, here follow me and sit down,” said Magnus and took Alec to his living room, Alec clinging on him for his dear life and he needed a little while to come back to his senses. But after he was back and calm, he was then just looking around in awe because…  _ what?! _

“We’re inside of that bottle?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded with a chuckle. “And… and we’ve shrunken down?” asked Alec, Magnus once again nodding.

“You could say so,” said Magnus and then rubbed the back of his neck. “The rules of physics don’t really apply to the bottle, but yes… we’ve shrunken down,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped, looking down at his hands and then around because this was amazing. No, this was brilliant and Alec was just amazed. “Speechless? In a good way?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded because-

The place was stunning. Just like on the outside, it had a golden theme going on inside as well, but even though everything was kind of gold, it wasn’t tacky at all. There was just enough golden motives going on the inside that it was still classy and Alec stood up, going around the living room and then he peeked outside - there was a long hallway there and he then looked back at Magnus. “Just how many rooms does this place have?” asked Alec because there were too many doors for him to count and Magnus started counting.

“You know, I don’t really know at the moment,” said Magnus and then hummed. “I change it as I go,” said Magnus and then grinned when he saw Alec’s expression.

“Brilliant,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, because he was happy to see that Alec looked in a better mood. Neil was completely forgotten and Alec rubbed his palms together. “So, this is where you’re from,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “Would it be too forward of me to ask for you to show me around?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head, because he was hoping Alexander would ask him for that. 

“Not at all! Oh, I can’t wait to show you my library!” said Magnus excitedly and Alec’s eyes lit up -  _ oh, yes, please! _

* * *

“This whole place is amazing,” said Alec when they were finally sitting down. He was just in awe because he still couldn’t wrap his head around that so many things were inside of that small bottle. It was magic, Alec knew that, but  _ still _ he was amazed and it seemed that Magnus enjoyed the attention he was getting. Alec’s comments made him happy and he was just nodding along. “And all this place all for yourself - no one to bother you, just you and the books. No annoying people,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, but then shrugged because on one had Alexander had a point, but on the other-

“Yes, but it does get lonely, you know,” said Magnus and then puffed his cheeks. “While having a master - and yes, I know that you don’t like me referring to you like that, but bear with me for a while - I am allowed to move freely between your world and mine, but while I’m not in the control of anyone, I’m confined to only my palace,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips. “It feels like being a prisoner and it’s not nice at all,” said Magnus and then shuddered. “It gets  _ very _ lonely, trust me,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little sympathetic look.

“It’s barbaric,” said Alec out loud and Magnus nodded in agreement. “It’s like that for all of you genies because if that’s the case then it’s really not fair and-” he started, but the look on Magnus’ face told him that it wasn’t like that. “Oops, am I asking too many things? I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

“It’s okay,” said Magnus. “Besides, it’s only fair. I’ve gotten to know you pretty well, but you still now pretty little about me,” said Magnus and then he brought his legs up on the couch and wrapped his arms around them, placing his chin on top of his knees and he just shook his head. “ _ Becoming _ a genie sucks,” said Magnus and Alec didn’t know what he meant by that because Alec didn’t know that one could become a genie - he thought that Magnus was always one and- “I was young and stupid,” said Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m not following you at all,” muttered Alec.

“Our realm, Edom,” said Magnus and then puffed his cheeks. “Let’s just say that magic is more common there,” he said and Alec only nodded, but was still quiet. Magnus didn’t really know how ready he was to tell Alexander his whole story - how he wasn’t always a genie. Being born a warlock and then turned into a genie, one would think that it wouldn’t be that different. As he already had magic to begin with, he thought that his life wouldn’t really change. All he wanted was  _ power _ and the magic of genies was way more powerful than that of a warlock. Being young and being driven by greed lead Magnus to making not the best life choices. Just like Alexander, he too managed to get his hands on a genie, but he made a very stupid wish and was suffering ever since.

In the past, Magnus was quite naive  _ and _ arrogant - but nothing compared to that idiot of Neil. Still, he usually made decisions without reading the fine print  _ plus _ the genie that he had got his hands on wasn’t really specific how wishes worked. Nor did she tell him what a genie’s life really was. She made him believe that it was a breeze, Magnus making a wish that their positions would change. The genie told him that that was the right thing to do, Magnus thinking that she was doing him a favour, so he went along with it. So, even though he got his powers - he was never strong as he was right now - but what did that really help when he was trapped in the bottle? The genie didn't’ say anything about that nor did Magnus know about that. Later he soon found out what it truly meant being a genie and he immediately regretted his decisions, hoping to turn back the time, but there was nothing he could do about it then. Their deal was sealed in magic, Magnus had made his three wishes, she was a free woman and walked right away. And thus… Magnus was trapped in that bottle for centuries ever since that day.

“Magnus, are you okay?” asked Alec after he saw that Magnus was spacing out. Magnus flinched and then gazed upon Alexander, nodding and he just smiled softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me your whole story, but as I understand - you weren’t always a genie?” asked Alec because he was very surprised.  _ Magnus Bane was one of the strongest genies out there, yet he wasn’t always one?!  _

“You’re quite right, my own stupidity brought me to this, I made a bad wish and here I am,” said Magnus and extended out his arms. “I mean it’s not all bad, but I wish I could turn back the time, around eight hundred years ago or so,” said Magnus and was quietly cursing because he was again pissed off - with himself. Alec sighed and then crossed his arms on top of his chest because he didn’t want to make Magnus feel bad about talking of his past, so he decided to lighten the mood - somehow, if he could.

“Well, let’s focus on something else,” said Alec all of the sudden and Magnus looked at him.  _ If only there was a way that he could save Magnus from this situation - he deserved to be a free man once more!  _ “What else do you have around here?” asked Alec curiously in the end and Magnus managed a little happy smile and then he sighed, looking around. “You’ve got any booze?” asked Alec, suddenly feeling brave and in the mood to  _ drink!  _ Magnus chuckled and then nodded because  _ yes.  _

“Yes, my dear friend, you have come to the right place,” said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “I’ll mix us a few cocktails right up,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but cocktails sounded fun! 

“Great!” cheered Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec and Jace were sitting on the bench, just outside the castle and were watching Neil, who was sneaking around their castle, thinking that probably no one was watching him, but pretty much everyone could see him. Alec rolled his eyes and then just snorted - he looked like a complete fool. The disillusion was real and Alec ended up completely forgetting about his little crush on Neil and he just wrinkled his nose when he saw him now. Jace didn’t look too impressed and he just wished that Neil would leave and go home, but for some stupid reason, the prince refused to leave their kingdom, which was pissing everyone off. Including Alec, but he didn’t say anything and Jace only groaned and then rolled his eyes because he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Ugh, there he goes again,” whined Jace and then pressed his lips together. “I don’t understand why he doesn’t just go home. His parents have left our castle quite a long time ago, but here he still is,” said Jace and then stuck out his tongue. Alec didn’t say anything and Jace glanced at him, thinking that he was angry with him. Jace didn’t know about Alec’s recent events - about how he didn’t like Neil at all - and he thought that his brother would get upset with him. As much as Jace didn’t like the idiot, he tried to be compassionate and tried to be as nice as he could around Alec when it came to him, but recently it was starting to get very hard not to say anything. “Uh, I’m sorry, Alec, I know you really like him and you must be pretty happy to see him-”

“I wish he could just leave and never come back. I mean I volunteer to pack his things and make sure that he’ll never be back, that racist and idiotic piece of shit,” said Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped because that was really  _ something he never expected to hear from Alec.  _ He didn’t even know what happened between them, but it was interesting after all and Jace snorted, biting his lip. He didn’t mean to laugh, but hearing Alec speak like that about that idiot was just so refreshing. “I’m pretty pissed he continues to breathe the same air as us,” he pushed it even far and Jace didn’t know if he should be scared or if he should laugh. Whatever it was, he was impressed because something happened between him and Alec and not in a good way!

“Um,” said Jace and Alec looked at him. “Since when are you on our  _ anti-Neil  _ team, Alec?” asked Jace and Alec wrinkled his nose because he still couldn’t believe that he was once on Neil’s side, always trying to find excuses for his shitty behaviour and his comments.  _ So what if he was nice to him all of those years ago?!  _ Neil changed since then and it kind of hurt, but at the same time, he didn’t really care. He wished Neil could leave so that Alec could properly move on, but then again… this was helping. As much as he got to see Neil, the more put off he was and he was healing quicker. So, who knew what the better option would be, really.

“Since thirteen days ago,” said Alec - he got it all numbered down.

“Do I even dare to ask what happened?” asked Jace and Alec shook his head.

“Nope, I’m not really in the mood to be talking about him at the moment, or ever,” said Alec and then gritted his teeth. Okay, Jace took that as a sign and then stopped asking questions. Man, he had never been more relieved as he was at the time being and he then rubbed his palms together because Alec finally saw him for who he was and it was good! If he would have to call Neil a brother in law once, he would probably walk out of the kingdom and never come back because  _ no!  _

“You know, it’s for the best anyway,” said Jace and Alec nodded. “He’s always been taking advantage of you, but you didn’t see it. We’ve tried to warn you, but well… he is just so stuck up and arrogant. I mean I am arrogant - I know it and am not too proud of it - but he is much worse than me, at least I hope so,” said Jace and Alec snorted. Eh, Jace was all right and he just patted Jace’s back and shook his head. “Also, he has a few screws loose as it seems,” said Jace and Alec arched a brow. “He’s been going around the castle, asking people if they’ve seen a genie in our castle,” said Jace and then started laughing because to him that sounded ridiculous. Alec didn’t laugh, but he managed a little nervous giggle and Jace just shook his head. “Like I’ve said - he’s not really… the brightest bulb. I mean, where in the world would we get a genie? He’s just… ugh.”

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec, but his heart was beating much faster because now he knew why Neil was extending his stay at their castle -  _ to find the genie.  _ Alec tried to laugh it off the last time, but it seemed that he was a terrible liar and that Neil didn’t believe his bluff at the end, which made him concerned and he then looked up at the castle, to the room he was now sharing with Magnus and he was nervously rubbing his hands together. Maybe he should have let Mangus know about that? Though he didn’t want to worry his friend for no reason. Not to mention that Neil was never getting close to Magnus - his bottle was safely hidden away and the only one who had access to it, was Alec. “What a crazy idea,” said Alec and Jace just nodded.

“Yeah,” said Jace and then shook his head. “I guess that’s why he’s snooping around the castle,” he said and gagged. “Ugh, I wish he soon sobers up and just leaves. We can’t really banish him because he hasn’t done anything wrong. Plus, if he did something like that it would really have negative effects on our relations with their kingdom and the peace has been finally restored between us,” said Jace and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I just hope he soon gives up and leaves us alone,” said Alec and then Jace nodded because he couldn’t have said it better himself. The two brothers continued sitting together in silence for a little while, a question on Alec’s mind that wouldn’t let him be at peace.  _ If Neil reacted that way about the genies, he wondered what Jace’s reaction would be?  _ Alec looked at his brother and Jace arched a brow. “Genies, huh?” asked Alec, trying to lead the conversation into that direction a bit more.

“Oh, yeah,” said Jace and shrugged.

“Would you like to meet one once?” asked Alec curiously.

“Hmm,” hummed Jace. “They say that you get three wishes, right?” asked Jace and Alec nodded. “I don’t know about the wishes part, you know? I’m not really known to make the wisest decisions - according to you,” said Jace and Alec snorted. “But I’ve heard that they’re very beautiful,” said Jace and Alec felt his cheeks reddening.  _ That was right, Magnus was quite easy on the eyes!  _ “So, yes, I’d like to meet one,” said Jace and his eyes were shining. “A genie, with long flowy red hair,” he carried on and Alec rolled his eyes. “With pretty green eyes and big-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” sad Alec and gently smacked Jace by the back of his head. Jace knew what that meant:  _ Jace, stop thinking with your lower head, focus!  _ Both of them started laughing and Jace just sighed.

“What? Is it bad that I wanna meet someone? I’ll be forever alone,” whined Jace.

“You and me both.”

“As if, you have Magnus!” said Jace and Alec’s cheeks reddened.

“He’s a  _ friend! _ ”

“Sure, whatever you say, buddy,” said Jace and winked. Alec’s cheeks were still red, even more than before, as he stood up and decided to march away from the traitor that he called his brother.  _ Let him think whatever he wanted!  _ Jace was giggling and then he shook his head. “Let’s see how long this friendship era lasts,” said Jace because he wasn’t a fool - all of those longing gazes among the two of them, Jace knew what he saw!

* * *

“Ah,” said Magnus happily as he was looking across the ballroom. “I must say that I do  _ love _ all of these parties that your family organises,” said Magnus happily as he was walking along Alec as they were getting themselves a round of drinks. Alec never really cared for parties, but they were fun when Magnus was there, so for the second time in a month, Alec was seen at the party and Alec could see that he surprised all his entire family - usually, he was locked away in his room when one of these parties was taking place, but now he wasn’t only participating, he was having  _ fun.  _ So, Magnus was pretty well-liked by all of the Lightwoods, including the king and the queen. 

“I’m glad you do,” said Alec happily. “I’m not a big fan of parties, but it’s fun if I’m with you,” he said and Magnus felt his cheeks heating up a little bit - so, not only that he was the only one that was allowed to refer to Alec by his full name, but now he was also the only one that Alec had fun with at the parties? Magnus was biting on his lip and he tried to tell Alec that he was giving him too much of a credit. Also, all of these comments and compliments that Alec was giving him were starting to have an effect on the genie - he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the way that Alec was treating him made him believe that maybe Alec was developing feelings for him. Then again, it was still too early on to tell, Neil was still present and it was a question if Alec was really completely over him. Magnus was trying not to think of it too much, but-

“Aw, Alexander, always so sweet,” said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. “The music playing is divine,” said Magnus happily and then sighed because all of those centuries confined in his home without any proper music was torture as Magnus was a huge music lover and he then closed his eyes - music, people chattering; this was all that he missed and the newfound freedom was to die for. The fact that Alec still didn’t make a single wish made him believe that maybe Alec wanted him around for much longer - upon making those three wishes, it would be all the end of it and Magnus didn’t want to think of that. This has been the longest that he had been free so far and it was amazing. 

“Oh, yes, music I like,” said Alec and then looked at the people dancing. “That is what I don’t like. I mean I do like dancing, but I don’t like the fact that I don’t know how to dance,” he said and sighed sadly because it was really a pity. Magnus glanced at him and then snorted. A part of him wanted to drag Alec towards the dance floor so that they could dance together, but at the end of it, he was reminded that it would be probably too invasive and he just looked towards the table. 

“Well, you know what I like the most about parties?”

“Booze?”

Magnus snorted. “That  _ and _ food,” said Magnus excitedly. “And I see you have plenty of it, let’s go grab something yummy,” said Magnus and Alec couldn’t say no to that!

* * *

“You see, Magnus, our brother here  _ adores  _ you,” said Isabelle happily and then chuckled when she saw the look on Alec’s face. Magnus looked at Alec, who was rolling his eyes and he then chuckled -  _ Alexander was too adorable.  _ “All he talks about is you, which is so refreshing because before it was all Neil that and Neil that and it was just so… hard to tell him to stop because he liked the guy, but all of us dislike him with a burning passion,” said Isabelle and then clicked with her tongue. Alec’s cheeks were red because his siblings were making it all seem that he was  _ so into Magnus.  _ It wasn’t like it was a lie, but they were supposed to be friends and-

“Aw, no need to flush, Alexander,” said Magnus and playfully batted his lashes. “I adore you a lot too, you’re my best friend ever,” said Magnus and then gently nudged Alec, who finally snapped out of it and he just nodded.  _ Thank God, Magnus was the one who got him.  _ Yes, friends. They were friends - for the time being, Alec wasn’t getting together with anyone. He was burned, he has learned his lesson with Neil and for the time being, he was focusing on himself. Though Magnus was quite an attractive friend of his, he wasn’t going to deny that fact!

“Yeah, friends,” said Izzy and then giggled. “But it’s amazing to see Alec finally enjoying the social life a bit more,” said Izzy and then chuckled happily. “You’re a very good influence on him, Magnus,” said Izzy and then winked. Alec groaned and then glared at her because she was going to embarrass him in front of Magnus and because Alec didn’t want that, he quickly excused himself and his sister and then quickly dragged her away. Isabelle didn’t take it the wrong way and she was just laughing softly while she was being dragged away. 

“Iz!”

“What? Chill, big bro, Magnus gets it,” said Isabelle and then waggled her eyebrows.

“Gets what?! There’s nothing to get!”

“Of course not,” she said and winked. Alec was… ugh. 

And while Alec was trying to get Isabelle under control, Magnus was watching them from afar and was softly laughing, shaking his head. He was holding a wine glass in his hand and he didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings, too immersed into how cute Alexander was, his cheeks red a little bit. So, when he turned around to go get another plate of those yummy desserts, he ended up knocking into someone, making his red wine spill all over their white outfit and at first, Magnus didn’t even notice who it was, but then his jaw dropped when he saw the one and only, the dick himself -  _ Neil.  _ He pressed his lips together and then glanced at Alec, who didn’t see the accident happening. 

Magnus gulped and then tried to be  _ polite  _ \- it was his fault after all, so he quickly straightened himself up and then just pressed his lips together. “Sir, I am  _ so  _ sorry,” said Magnus because he really didn’t mean it. Neil looked pissed - his face was red from anger, because this idiot had just completely ruined an outfit that cost a fortune and- “It’s my fault, I didn’t watch where I was going, so-”

“You  _ imbecile _ ,” roared Neil and Magnus tried not to roll his eyes because that was the reaction that he expected to get. Was Neil even going to comprehend that it was an accident? Probably not at all! ‘’Just look what you’ve done to my best suit!’’ he shrieked and Magnus was chewing on his lower lip. Ah, yes, wine stains were really tricky to get out, but he had magic and if the other was less of a dick, he would help him with his magic, but now he just made a step back and just decided to let it go -  _ let the precious suit be ruined, it was what he deserved.  _ ‘’Do you even know how much this suit costs? It’s one of the kind, it’s worth more than your pathetic life,’’ he started cussing at Magnus.

‘’It’s an accident, besides, it can easily be-’’

‘’An  _ accident _ , yeah, right,’’ said Neil and then a little grin flashed in on his lips. ‘’Just till you wait until Alec sees what you’ve done to me,’’ said Neil, still not aware of Alec’s recent change - he was still under the pretense that Alec was still into him. Neil was so into himself that he didn’t see just how much Alec has changed around him. ‘’You’ll be kicked out of this castle. No, you’ll be banished from this land, because Alec and I are  _ close _ .’’

_ That poor, unfortunate, unexpecting soul.  _

‘’Dude, it’s not like I did it on purpose,’’ said Magnus and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’And just for the record - white so isn’t your colour,’’ said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. Magnus had a thick skin, so the idiot’s words didn’t bother him at all. Also, he didn’t want to cause a scene in Alec’s castle, so he just stood there and took all of the words without even blinking an eye and that was what pissed Neil off even more - he tried to hurt Magnus with his words, but Magnus’ eyes were just laughing back at him and he was even having fun. To see someone like Neil lose his shit like that was amazing and he just glanced over at his right, where he saw Alec finally noticing that something was wrong and when he saw that Neil was yelling at Magnus, he snapped. 

Furious wasn’t even the word Alec would use how he felt when he saw Neil snapping at Magnus and when he came closer he started to feel sick. Horrible, awful racist slurs were coming out of Neil’s mouth and they were all directed to Magnus, who just stood there and took it all. Nothing that he didn’t hear before and he wasn’t too bothered by them. He wasn’t even listening to him if he was being honest, but then Alec marched over to there and Neil perked up, thinking that Alec was going to come to his side. 

‘’Get away from him!’’ roared Alec and Neil grinned.

‘’Alec, thank Goodness that you’ve arrived. Just look what this  _ idiot _ did to me! He ruined my favourite outfit and then he proceeded by insulting my fashion sense!’’ said Neil and placed his hand on top of his chest and Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘’Get him the hell out of-’’

‘’One more word and your face is the next thing that is getting ruined,’’ said Alec, his voice low and Neil’s jaw dropped. ‘’You arrogant, narcissistic, lowlife, racist, idiotic piece of shit,’’ said Alec because he literally snapped and he was going to strangle him. The things that he heard made his blood boil and he shoved Neil far away from Magnus. Neil looked shocked and surprised. ‘’ _ Magnus _ is my friend, you do not speak to my friends like this. You’re basically trash, so please…  _ guards, _ ’’ said Alec and then gritted his teeth. 

The look of shock on Neil’s face was priceless.

Guards were soon there and Alec grinned. ‘’Get him the hell out of here,’’ said Alec and Neil started cussing again when he felt two pairs of arms holding on him. ‘’And tell your parents you’re not wanted here anymore,’’ he said and took in a deep breath. Neil was trying to struggle, but it was no use and before they managed to kick him out, Magnus snapped his fingers and thus made Neil’s pants unbutton and fall on the floor, making the whole situation even more embarrassing for the poor lad. Childish? Yes? Highly efficient? Also! Neil shrieked and then looked at Magnus, who waved to him and then winked, mouthing him a  _ goodbye.  _

Neil’s eyes were wide - that didn’t happen by itself, did it?! That… that had to be magic, no? Neil’s eyes darkened, because he knew magic when he saw it because he could have sworn that he saw traced of blue sparks under Magnus’ fingers before he was dragged out of the ballroom for good and Alec earned himself a round of applause -  _ everyone was happy to see him gone.  _ Alec grinned and then turned to Magnus. ‘’You were brilliant, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then sighed happily.

‘’Nice finishing touch over there,’’ said Alec and then winked. ‘’Ugh, I wish I’ve never met him,’’ said Alec and Magnus lifted his hand up -  _ was that a wish?  _ Because if it was, Magnus would happily oblige and just as he was about to carry it out, Alec grabbed his hand and shook his head. ‘’No, no… not worth it,’’ said Alec and Magnus wanted to feel disappointed, but Alec was holding his hand so it was okay. 

‘’Pity, would be my pleasure to delete him,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled - Magnus was adorable. ‘’Very well… how about-’’

‘’That dance?’’ asked Alec, finishing Magnus’ sentence. 

‘’You’re reading my mind, prince,’’ said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Alec rolled his eyes, but laughed as Magnus dragged him over to the others - Jace and Izzy needed to tell him how awesome he was for kicking Neil out like that!


	6. Chapter 6

‘’I know I shouldn’t have done that in front of everyone in the ballroom,’’ said Alec and bowed his head down, pressing his lips together. His father called him over to his room to talk about the recent events that went down in between Alec and Neil at that ball. Alec didn’t really think back then about the relations with Neil’s kingdom. If he was being honest, it shouldn’t really matter, but it did and Alec was now biting on his lip. Robert, the king of Alicante didn’t seem too pleased to see the newly restored peace being threatened so soon and Alec was to blame it seemed. Alec tried to tell his father that Neil deserved, but Alec didn’t know how well his old man was going to be understanding towards him. ‘’But, you should have heard the awful things he was calling Magnus,’’ said Alec and was shaking his head. ‘’It was awful and he deserved more than he got,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. 

Robert was sitting on his throne and Alec was standing over him and trying to explain his actions. Robert was thinking because from the standpoint of being a king, this was very bad. He sent the prince home and his parents weren’t too amused. They already sent a warning and a very strongly worded letter to their kingdom and Robert wasn’t impressed with the current situation at all. ‘’Not going to lie to you, my son, it wasn’t very wise of you to have Neil be kicked out like that in front of everyone,’’ said Robert and Alec looked down. But it was okay for the idiot to call Magnus names when he had done completely nothing wrong? Sure, he spilled some wine, but that was nothing compared to what Neil did to him!

‘’I know, sir, I know that it wasn’t really smart, but,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’I-I couldn’t just stand there and let him verbally abuse my friend,’’ said Alec and then bit his lip. Robert clasped his hands together and then looked at his son. Alec was awfully fond of his Magnus boy, wasn’t he? Robert managed to see that as soon as Magnus came to their castle and his few day stay turned into a few weeks by then. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’Didn’t you always tell me to stand up for what’s right and what’s wrong?’’ asked Alec and Robert gave him a little nod and a chuckle.

‘’I did say that,’’ said the man and then stood up, shaking his head. ‘’One day, you’ll be the king of Alicante,’’ said Robert and Alec flinched because  _ no pressure, right?  _ Alec wasn’t so sure that he wanted to be a king if he was being honest. Jace would suit a lot more being one - Jace was well-liked by people and also he was a people person. Unlike for Alec, who would probably snap if he’d have to listen to other people’s problems and their whining. ‘’And a good king must know when not to let their emotions cloud their judgement, especially when it comes to keeping good relations with other kingdoms - we need them to stay our allies,’’ said Robert and Alec felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. So, his father called him there to scold him? No freaking way!

‘’Father, don’t get me wrong,’’ said Alec and Robert crossed his arms on top of his chest and then waited for his son to continue and explain himself properly. ‘’I mean no disrespect, but I think that what you’ve just said has many loopholes,’’ said Alec and Robert arched a brow. ‘’I realise that having allies with others is very important, but I also think that we mustn’t forget what is right and what’s wrong. I mean… I should have let Neil talk down to Magnus like that just because I want our kingdoms to get along well?’’ asked Alec and already knew the answer. Robert was probably going to tell him that he should have thought about it more. That one friendship wasn’t worth it. 

Robert thought about it for a while - he tried to be a professional, talk to his son like a leader, a king, but when it came down to it… Alec was his son and nothing could take that away from him.  _ Kingdom wasn’t worth it, was it?  _ ‘’Fuck no,’’ said Robert all of the sudden and Alec’s jaw dropped. ‘’Neil is a dick, he deserved that,’’ said Robert and Alec was then holding back his laughter.  _ Ah, so his father was just trying to persuade him to be a little bit…  _ wait, nope, Alec didn’t understand what he was trying to tell him at all. ‘’Ugh, here I was trying to talk to you more like a king, but… let me tell you,’’ said Robert and Alec looked at him. ‘’His father is as much of a dick as he is,’’ said Robert. Now that wasn’t what Alec got to see a lot - to see his father act so..  _ not like a king! _

‘’Um, dad?’’

‘’That letter that Richard sent to me pissed me off,’’ said Robert and shook his head. ‘’Don’t tell your mother about it because I don’t want to cause her any premature grey hair. As for me,’’ he said and looked. ‘’Hair has already left me, so what the hell - I have nothing to lose,’’ said Robert and Alec started laughing loudly because his father was… hilarious. He had his moments. Usually, he was this stoic man that the kingdom needed him to be, but when it was just them, he showed his true colours. ‘’Never liked him, even in school he was a dick,’’ carried on Robert, talking about Richard. So, they were classmates? Now that was something that Alec didn’t know prior to that.

‘’Oh, I didn’t know that you knew Neil’s dad,’’ said Alec.

‘’I wish I haven’t met him,’’ said Robert and then just rolled his son. ‘’Neil seems to be an exact copy of him,’’ he carried on and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’I’m glad that you finally saw his true colours,’’ he said and then looked at his son. ‘’I’m… so glad,’’ said Robert, looking very happy - too happy? Alec was just narrowing his eyes because he didn’t know what to think of it and- ‘’Maryse and I were so afraid,’’ he said. ‘’That you’d end up with that boy.  _ Thank the lord and the angels above _ ,’’ said Robert and Alec felt a little bit…

‘’I-is not because he’s a guy, right? Because I thought we had that conversation already when I was-’’

‘’Oh, God no, it’s because Neil is an arrogant prick,’’ said Robert and waved it off. ‘’Anyway, what’s the deal with this other boy, Magnus?’’

‘’He’s a friend?’’ asked Alec and then pressed his lips together.

‘’Good,’’ said Robert. ‘’It’s good you have a friend like him,’’ he said and then nodded. ‘’And just for the record - he can stay for as long as he wants, though I must wonder,’’ he said. ‘’Exactly which kingdom is here from?’’ asked Robert because he couldn’t recall Alec ever telling him that. Alec pressed his lips together and then he just… froze because he didn’t know what to tell his father. Luckily for him, guards calling for him saved Alec’s ass for now, but he knew that someone would probably again ask where Magnus was from and Alec needed a good lie!

* * *

‘’Alec’s training, you say?’’ asked Magnus and Isabelle nodded. Alec was working out with Jace just like he usually did and Magnus was curious to see Alec in action once. Isabelle nodded and then smiled when they turned to the left. Isabelle was very interested to see Magnus’ reaction to Alec’s training and she was happily humming. Alec was really great with the sword, but he really shined with bow and arrows. She was quite interested to see what they were training today and she was happily humming, Magnus was quite excited to be taken to see Alec in action.

‘’Yep,’’ said Isabelle. ‘’And we’re almost there,’’ she said and then opened the door of the training room, from where Magnus could already hear Alec, who let out a little shriek when Jace attacked him with his sword. 

Alec was quite deep in thoughts that day and he couldn’t really focus on the training - Magnus was on his mind that day and he couldn’t focus at all. Still, Jace finally snapped him out of it and his eyes widened when he saw the sword being pointed at him. ‘’Alec, think fast, come on, what is happening to you today?’’ asked Jace and arched his brow. ‘’Usually you kick my ass by now,’’ he said and Alec shook his head and then he narrowed his eyes because  _ he was ready to kick Jace’s ass once more.  _

‘’I’m just playing around,’’ said Alec and then stroked with his sword towards Jace and the blonde one grinned and then ducked down, trying to get behind Alec, but the older one wasn’t letting him to do that so easily. Alec swiftly turned around and just as Jace was about to disarm him, he kicked Jace’s hand and Jace’s sword ended up flying from his hand. Jace winced out in pain and Alec grinned. ‘’You should never underestimate me, little brother,’’ said Alec and waggled his brows. Jace grumbled and then rolled his eyes.

‘’I jinxed myself,’’ said Jace and then grinned. ‘’Hand to hand combat?’’ asked Jace and hunched down.

‘’I thought you’d never ask,’’ said Alec and threw his sword to the side, hunching down as well. ‘’Come on, stop stalling,’’ challenged him Alec and Jace grinned, not holding back at all, going for Alec and the other just quickly jumped back, then grabbed Jace’s arms, twisted them and then ended up knocking him on the floor. Before Jace was able to get up, Alec sat on top of him, wrapped his legs around him and made him stay against the floor -  _ Alec won.  _ A little grin spread across Alec’s face when Jace was tapping against the floor with his hands, begging to be released - he admitted defeat, it fucking hurt and Alec was happily laughing. ‘’I kick your ass once more!’’

Jace rolled his eyes.

Magnus, on the other hand, was just taking everything in - Alec’s arms were bare, he was sweaty, the shirt he was wearing was stuck to his body and it showed off his muscles pretty well. Alec was hot and sweaty and when he pushed Jace against the floor all that the genie wanted was for their roles to be reversed - he’d give the world to be switched with Jace. Laying under Alec and being pressed down seemed like the perfect place to be and he wasn’t ever aware that he was just staring and drooling. Isabelle, on the other hand, was very well aware of that and she chuckled.

‘’Magnus, you’re drooling,’’ said Isabelle and Magnus cursed.

‘’Ugh,’’ said Magnus and then looked at Alec’s sister. ‘’Is it so obvious?’’ he asked and she nodded with a grin. ‘’Ugh,’’ he said and again and then bit his lip. ‘’It’s fucking torture - he just wants us to be friends, but I,’’ said Magnus and then sighed sadly, biting onto his lip and then sighed. ‘’I’ll be okay,’’ said Magnus and Izzy gave him a look of compassion.

‘’I’m sorry, Magnus,’’ she said and he smiled softly.

‘’It’s okay,’’ said Magnus and then turned to Alec, who finally noticed the two of them. Alec smiled and Magnus cursed, quickly straightening himself up. Alec’s shirt had a really low cut and Magnus’ eyes fell right down it - he could not help himself. Alec was standing close to him and he leaned over a little bit, Magnus’ eyes still focus on Alec’s chest and  _ it was torture. It was such a fucking torture.  _ He didn’t have the strength to- 

‘’Magnus, fancy seeing you here,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’Um, what are you two doing here?’’

‘’Magnus, focus,’’ whispered Isabelle and Magnus quickly snapped out of it. ‘’I was on my way to train a little bit for the day and I ran into Magnus, then brought him here,’’ said Izzy proudly and then looked at Jace. ‘’Ready to have your ass kicked again?’’ she asked and waggled her brows.  _ Oh, Izzy was so ready!  _ Jace accepted the challenge and the two of them were left alone again. 

‘’You, um, you’re very good with the, um, sword,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily smiled.

‘’Thank you,’’ said Alec. ‘’Though I’m more of a bow and quiver kind of a guy,’’ he said and Magnus perked up.  _ Oh, yeah?  _ He’d love to see Alec in action like that too! Honestly, he just wanted to see Alec in… all kinds of position. ‘’Oh, do you wanna see? I was heading there now and-’’

‘’God, yes please,’’ breathed out Magnus and Alec laughed. 

‘’Okay, right this way then,’’ said Alec.

* * *

‘’Bull’s eyes yet again,’’ cheered Alec as he was kind of showing off in front of Magnus. It really wasn’t like him, but he really wanted to show Magnus just how good he was and Magnus was happily cheering him on -  _ oh, Alexander was good!  _ He was hungrily watching the prince as he was shooting his arrows. Alec’s fixated gaze was hot as were his arms, muscles tensed up and Magnus was drooling, indeed. He couldn’t help himself because Alexander was just too much for him to handle and he then pressed his lips together. Alec was just a full package - brains and beauty. 

‘’Oh, you’re very good at this,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Oh, yes. Did you know that I’ve won the archery championship for three years in a row now,’’ said Alec and didn’t really like how arrogant he was coming across to be, but Mangus needed to know. Maybe he wasn’t arrogant, just proud - but it was good to be acknowledged for his talent and Magnus whistled. ‘’Yes, yes, so I’m a champion,’’ said Alec and Magnus started laughing because Alec strutting around was the most adorable thing ever.

‘’Oh, yeah?’’

‘’Yes, yes. Oh, how about you come here and give it a try?’’ offered Alec because he didn’t want Magnus to get bored - little did he know that Magnus was already having the time of his life with just watching him do his thing.

‘’Nah, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m having all the fun right here,’’ he said and pointed to the chair that he was on. 

‘’Hmm?’’ asked Alec and then shrugged it off. ‘’I don’t get what’s so interesting in watching me do it, but well,’’ said Alec and then continued to shoot his arrows.  _ Oh, Alexander didn’t know, did he?  _ Just how much Magnus was staring, eating him up with his arms. It should be illegal to look as good as Alexander did at the moment and Magnus was biting into his lip because  _ fuck.  _ It’s been a while since he had been this sexually frustrated and he let out a little whine. Alec turned around and sighed. ‘’See? I knew it - you’re bored!’’

‘’It’s not boredom, Alexander.’’

‘’Of course,’’ said Alec and chuckled. ‘’Come on, stand up and come here,’’ said Alec and Magnus in the end stood up and then looked at the arrows. Ah, that was going to be easy for him - Magnus snapped his fingers, making four of the arrows lift up with his magic and then he looked towards the target. He turned then around and snapped his fingers, making all four of the arrows hit bulls’ eye. At first Alec’s jaw dropped because he was amazed but then he realised that it was indeed  _ magic _ and it wasn’t really fair, was it? ‘’Hey, that’s cheating.’’

‘’Um, nope, it’s not,’’ said Magnus and crossed his arms.

‘’Uh huh,’’ said Alec and started laughing.

‘’I’ll show you, I can hit bull’s eye even with this thing,’’ said Magnus, cheeks warm because he didn’t appreciate Alec laughing and then he started turning Alec’s bow in his hands. ‘’As soon as I learn how to use it,’’ said Magnus, but then stopped when Alec stepped behind him and decided to give him a quick course how to use the bow and Magnus gasped softly when he felt Alec lifting his elbows. 

‘’Alexander, what-’’

‘’I’m going to teach you,’’ said Alec and then stepped behind Magnus. ‘’Come on, raise your arms and hold the bow like you’ve seen me do it before,’’ said Alec and Magnus tried to focus. His body was kind of doing all of the motions that he’s seen Alec do before, but his mind was yelling. Alexander was holding his elbows, then his shoulders, his hands travelling down his back, adjusting his hips and Magnus was  _ a goner.  _ Alec was going to give him the biggest blue balls in history!


	7. Chapter 7

“Absolutely unacceptable, son,” said Richard. He was sitting in his throne and was looking at his son, who was kneeling down. Richard had heard about everything - Alicante possibly having a genie, his son staying extra just to snoop around the castle to find the genie and their plan has failed. “You had one job - make the Lightwood boy take you to the genie and yet you failed with even that,” said the man and Neil flinched because he knew how his father had got when he was angry. Neil didn’t want to fail his father, but he couldn’t understand it; when such a shift happened. Alec had been always fond of him - he went to  _ extremes _ to just cater to him, but it seemed that it wasn’t like that anymore. He thought that seducing Alec would work, but it had the complete different effect on it all and he was just… annoyed. It was so easy in the past!

“Father, I’ve tried everything,” said Neil and was then biting on his lip. “I tried getting closer to him, but it didn’t work,” he said and was then shaking his head because that didn’t seem to make the king feel any better about everything. “You have to know that something changed, he’s not the same person, it’s like… that genie had taken control of him or something,” said Neil and then clasped his hands together. “You have to believe me that despite everything, I believe I’ve located the genie. All I have to do now is to go there and-”

“And you just expect the Lightwoods to welcome you back with open arms after the little stunt you played in the middle of their ball?” asked Richard because he was pissed as hell - his son was a failure and he rolled his eyes. “You’re really dumb, you can’t think, even for a second,” he said and then grumbled. “It really seems that I have to do everything on my own in this kingdom, huh? My servants are completely useless and I thought that at least you would be more of a use, but you have failed the kingdom as well. You do not deserve this throne,” he said and Neil’s eyes widened. His father had to be kidding, right? Because if he wasn’t getting the throne then… It was all he ever worked for, all he ever wished for!

“Father, give me another chance to prove my loyalty to you,” said Neil and king Richard only scoffed.

“Oh, yes, and why do you think I should give you another chance? So that I can be disappointed again? I think I’ll pass,” said Richard and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Neil knew how much genies were worth - he always wanted one. But, his father had been searching for one his entire life, because he wanted the power, the fortune,  _ everything.  _ His greed passed down to Neil and he didn’t know when to stop, so he was going to continue trying to get one. If he wasn’t going to get the one that was at Lightwoods’ then maybe he could travel to another land and-

“Please,” said Neil and then shook his head. All he wanted was to show himself worthy to his father. He wanted just for once  _ not _ to be a disappointment - he had been one his entire life. At least that was what he was told by his father and he wanted to make him proud. Just this once. “If,” said Neil. “If I bring you home a genie, then you will see that I am worthy of your love and respect, father. I am worthy of this kingdom and the throne, you will see. One day, I’ll show you that you were wrong about me,” said Neil and Richard only arched a brow. His son was trying to buy his love, but not even like that was working. The old man’s heart was made out of a stone, he didn’t really care about  _ love.  _ He cared about money and power. That was what was important to him and Neil stood up, but Richard perked up and pointed to the floor, making Neil kneel down again.

“How can you make such a promise when you cannot even show proper respect to you king?” snapped Richard and Neil quickly bowed his head down because he really didn’t want to make the matters worse. He didn’t want to anger his father further, but everything he did was a failure and he gritted his teeth.  _ It was all Lightwood’s fault and he was going to make him pay for what he did.  _ The humiliation wasn’t going away, he had tainted his kingdom’s reputation and he was being punished by it. Greatly.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t-”

“Silence,” said Richard and Neil only pressed his lips together, stopped talking and took in a deep breath. For once he listened because even if he wished to speak, he couldn’t. “Just get the hell out of here,” said Richard and Neil flinched because he didn’t like the sound of that. He tried to make his father see, to make him see just how he was trying to impress him, but all of his tries were in vain and he swallowed thickly because he didn’t know what more to do. “And please, get the hell out of my throne room,” he said and Neil only nodded, bowed down again and then quickly hurried out.

Once he was outside of the throne room, he finally allowed himself to breathe. He was completely humiliated, his father hated him, the entire kingdom was laughing at him. Everyone were belittling him and he was going to put a stop to it. It would be easier if he would try seeking out another genie, but it was personal this time. It was because of Alec and  _ his fucking genie _ that he was where he was in the moment. In his mind, they were to blame, not him and he was going to seek out revenge. He was going to get his revenge, enslave the genie and make the Lightwood pay a great deal.  _ And he was going to finally make his father proud.  _

All he needed was a good plan and a little bit of time.

* * *

Magnus was at his wit’s ends. It was torture, it really was torture and it felt as if Alec was doing it on purpose. Was he going to drive him insane? Was that his plan all along, because if it was it was working. Magnus had never felt so frustrated, he wanted…  _ Alexander, boy, did he want him  _ and it was just getting worse and worse. Alec was really comfortable around him since the two of them had move in together into the same room. Before he was a little bit shy and he would always change clothes in the bathroom, but  _ lately _ he didn’t seem to care. He’d strip down to only his underwear freely in front of the poor genie, who tried not to be staring, but then again  _ how could he not?  _ And Alec just didn’t seem to notice Magnus’ poor struggle. Ugh.

Magnus considered telling Alec how he felt, but he also didn’t want to make things awkward between them. He knew that Alec was taking time for himself - he had said so himself, he wasn’t ready for a new relationship and Magnus totally understood and respected that. He didn’t want to make Alec feel as if he didn’t have a choice in the matter. But at the same time, he also didn’t want to ruin their friendship. They had gotten really close since Neil was out of the picture and Magnus loved having such a friend. But, again, it was torture that he wasn’t able to do anything about his crush. It so wasn’t like him to keep his feelings hidden and it was driving him insane. The only one that he felt comfortable talking to about it was Isabelle. 

“Izzy,” said Magnus because he was  _ desperate  _ and Isabelle gave him a compassionate look. The two of them were in the library, but not much reading was being done. Magnus was there to get some advice. She knew Alec better than anyone, so maybe she could give him some advice on how he should approach this. “Tell me - would Alec be ever interested in someone like me?” asked Magnus and Isabelle snorted because the question seemed ridiculous in her opinion.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Um, no I’m not,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I-I mean I know that I’m easy on the eyes, I haven’t had any troubles in getting anyone that I wanted so far - Alec is a challenge. And don’t get me, I love calleges, but it’s just..  _ what if he doesn’t like me in that way?  _ He’s the one that keeps calling us just friends and-” started rumbling Magnus, but then he stopped because he knew that he was talking too much nonsense. Alec was attracted to him, he had seen him staring before, yet-

“Trust me when I say this - my brother likes what he sees,” she said and winked, pointing to Magnus and the genie shrugged because he wasn’t so sure. “You’re literally my brother’s ideal type,” she said and winked. That made Magnus feel a little bit better. “It’s just that he’s quite slow to realise his feelings,” said Isabelle and rubbed the back of his neck. “The way he looks at you - let me tell you; he didn’t even look at Neil like that,” said Isabelle and Magnus was in an even better mood.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes,” she said and reached across the desk, taking Magnus’ hand and then she gently tapped the back of his palm. “It just takes Alec a little bit to realise how he truly feels,” she said and smiled softly. “If you ask me, he’s already head over heels, he just needs a bit more time to realise it himself. Maybe I could give him a little push into the right direction?” she asked and Magnus shrugged because he wasn’t so sure.

“I don’t wanna push Alexander, I don’t wanna push my feelings onto him. Maybe it would be better to wait it out for him to realise it himself, if it’s really as you’re telling me,” said the genie and rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides, his feelings for Neil were here just until a few weeks ago and I really can’t expect him to get over him so easily. I know he kicked him out the last time, but it’s gotta hurt him. To realise that someone you loved isn’t who you thought they were,” said Magnus and Isabelle gave him a little sad smile.

“You really know how that feels like, huh?”

“Unfortunately,” sighed Magnus. 

“Well,” said Izzy and then chuckled softly. “Let’s give Alec some time then to come around and completely get Neil out of his system,” said Isabelle and then sighed. “And if you ever need someone to talk about it, you know where I am. Even, Jace, he’d be happy to talk to you about it. Maybe he doesn’t seem like much of a talker, but we all want one thing - Alec to be happy,” said Izzy and Magnus sighed happily. It was nice to know that he had so many friends at the castle.

“Thank you so much, Isabelle,” said Magnus and gave Alec’s sister a little hug. And just as he did that, Alec came barging inside of the library. He had been searching Magnus all over the castle and he couldn’t find him. And now he walked in on this? Magnus and Isabelle  _ hugging _ ? Alec didn’t look impressed and he was quite frankly a little bit pissed off to see them hugging. He was worried, looking for Magnus and the two of them were…  _ wait, what in the wrong were they doing?  _ Magnus and Isabelle were hanging out together quite a lot now that he thought about it and his stomach made a flip because that didn’t sit well with him. Magnus was… he didn’t want to say his because it didn’t sit well with him, but-

As Magnus pulled back, he happily smiled when he saw Alec standing by the two of them, but then his smile disappeared because Alec looked visibly upset. ‘’Alexander, hi,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at his sister, who cocked her head to the side. She didn’t understand why her brother appeared to be in a bad mood. Then again, it wasn’t unlike Alec to be grumpy, but still it was weird and she then looked at Magnus, who shrugged and Isabelle then smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

‘’Alec, we were just talking about you and-’’

‘’Oh, were you really…  _ were you really?! _ ’’ snapped Alec and then narrowed his eyes, Isabelle’s voice trailing off and Magnus pressed his lips together because he had never seen Alexander raising his voice at his sister. ‘’You two are spending awful amount of time together lately,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched a brow -  _ really _ ? Magnus didn’t really notice it, but it was true, mainly because he was trying to figure out what to do with his feelings for Alec and Izzy was the only one that he could confide into. Isabelle pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh because she was really onto Alec.  _ Alec was jealous, wasn’t he _ ? It wasn’t really rocket science to figure it out.

‘’I mean your sister is my friend,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Are you now, Iz?’’ asked Alec and looked at his sister, who was trying her best not to laugh out loud, but it was difficult not to. ‘’Just friends, you say? Because when I walked in here it looked like I interrupted a rather intimate moment between the two of you,’’ said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Alec’s heart was beating fast and he was… his cheeks were red because he was embarrassed. He was very well aware of his jealous and he didn’t understand why - why was he so jealous? Of course he knew that she and Magnus were just friends, but-

Magnus was starting to understand the full picture and he quickly shook his head. ‘’No, no, you got it all wrong - Isabelle and I are only friends,’’ said Magnus as Alec continued glaring at his sister, who was silently cracking up. ‘’It’s nothing… it was just a friendly hug and… hold on. Are you jealous?’’ asked Magnus all of the sudden and Alec shook his head. 

‘’No, jealous, who? Me? No freaking way, I don’t get jealous,’’ said Alec. ‘’Now do I look like someone that gets jealous?’’ asked Alec and then started back paddling because he knew how he made it all sound and he wasn’t too proud of it. Magnus and Isabelle were allowed to be friends, of course! But he was still-

‘’Yes,’’ said Isabelle. 

‘’I do not!’’

‘’Uh-huh,’’ said Isabelle and then crossed her legs. ‘’Remember when it was my birthday and I got the new sword?’’ asked Izzy and Alec’s cheeks heated up. ‘’You threw such a tantrum because you wanted the same one that-’’

‘’Izzy, don’t.’’

‘’How about the time-’’

‘’Iz! Come on,’’ whined Alec and then ducked his head down and clasped his hands together behind his back. ‘’Not in front of Magnus,’’ he mumbled and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat because  _ Alec was adorable, too adorable.  _ ‘’Fine, you prove your point, I do get jealous, but I am not jealous right now!’’

‘’Of course not,’’ said Isabelle and winked, but then stood up. ‘’Alec, relax, I’m just kidding,’’ she said and Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’Magnus and I were just talking, that’s all,’’ said Isabelle. ‘’You know I have my eyes set on someone else, right?’’ he asked and winked. Alec opened his mouth, but then remembered the young prince Simon Lewis and he just nodded. ‘’There you go,’’ she said. ‘’I’ll leave you two alone so that you talk about this,’’ she said and then winked at Magnus and gave him thumbs up.

Magnus laughed dryly and then turned to Alec - Isabelle closed the door and he pressed his lips together. Alec was looking down and Magnus could tell that he was embarrassed about the previous outburst. Honestly, it made Magnus feel hopeful - that maybe Alec could actually be into him for real? But it was still too early to tell. ‘’Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and Alec didn’t dare to speak quite yet. He was trying to string together a good explanation, but he got nothing. ‘’Do you mind me befriending Isabelle?’’

‘’Of course not,’’ mumbled Alec.

‘’Did I do something wrong?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head yet again. ‘’Then what happened? I don’t understand,’’ said Magnus and his heart was hammering against his ribcage as he stepped closer to Alec, whose head was still turned down and Magnus was trying to get him to look him into his eyes. Alec was biting on his lip, but did nothing to stop Magnus when he felt the genie’s fingers under his chin, lifting his face up. ‘’Help me understand?’’

Alec’s stomach made a flop and he shuddered softly. ‘’Nothing,’’ said Alec.

‘’That didn’t look like nothing, Alexander,’’ whispered Magnus.

‘’I-I just,’’ said Alec and started thinking. ‘’I don’t know how to explain?’’ he asked and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’I-I don’t want… the thought of you and someone else,’’ he said and Magnus nodded. ‘’I don’t like it,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus felt his on cheeks heating up as well. ‘’It’s not fair of me, I know, but… I’m just-’’

‘’That won’t happen,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him. 

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Rest assured, Alexander, you’re my  _ best _ friend, so you have nothing to worry about,’’ said Magnus even though he wanted to say something else. He packed down those feelings and then glanced into Alec’s eyes, which lit up and Alec seemed in a better mood. ‘’You’ll be always my number one friend,’’ he said and Alec’s heart was beating fast. He nodded and then wrapped his arms around Magnus -  _ thank the lord! _

‘’I feel the same,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus’ heart was about to jump out of his heart.

That jealousy - it gave Magnus hope for the future, but for now, he just hugged Alec back and smiled. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alec pressed his lips together as he was reading the letter that came for him that morning. And the letter was from the one and only, Neil, Alec shaking his head because he couldn’t believe what he was reading. If he would read in between the lines, all he’d see was -  _ desperate, desperate, desperation was real, desperate and more desperate.  _ He was just outraged because he knew that months ago he would have fallen for the words written in that latter, but now, if he was being completely honest, he couldn’t give a fuck. Absolutely no and zero fucks were given, angrily grumbling as he was reading through the letter. Neil was such a despicable human being, but also very stupid because  _ did he really think that he would fall for such poorly written apology? _

Alec was quite offended that Neil thought his would actually work on him, but he was probably just  _ that _ stupid - Alec was rubbing the back of his neck and was wondering if Neil was trying to pull a practical joke on him; he had to be, because there was no way that he actually thought Alec would fall for his words. Maybe he should be laughing; if fact. he would be laughing if he wasn’t so pissed at Neil. Grumbling, he just rolled his eyes because there was another page to that letter and Alec was just astonished. Neil was really… an idiot. Ugh.The letter was too long, but what was written in it was;

_ My dearest Alec, _

_ This is Neil writing to you because I do think that I owe you an apology. I am very sorry for insulting your friend. It was just not my day and I couldn’t keep it in anymore. After all, that was one of my best suits that I wore that day, just for you. And I was really upset and sad to see if be ruined by someone that I didn’t know. For that, I am really sorry. I wish we could discuss this in private, but because you refuse to speak to me, I’ll try reaching out to you like this - I hope my apology reaches your heart, my dearest Alec. _

_ There’s no excuse for what I’ve done and I do not beg for your forgiveness because I do not deserve it. If roles were reversed, I’d also throw myself out because I was acting in a very appalling way. If you do not wish to accept my apology, it’s completely okay. But what I would like, is another chance. I want us to talk about this in a private setting, so that I can explain myself a little bit better. You are dear to me and it kill me to think that you think I cannot be trusted again. I do know about your feelings for me and I think it’s only time I come clean as well. _

_ I might had been distant in the past, but that is only because I cannot act like myself around you. I wish not to make a complete fool out of myself, but every time you look at him, I fail to know how speech works. You are a truly stunning man and I am sorry that I haven’t noticed that before. I mean I did, but I should have let you know and not have shut you out like this. Ever since we’ve met all those years ago, it’s always been you. You’re the one, the ruler of my heart and I wish I can come face-to-face to you again and express how I truly feel. _

_ I hope you’ll give me another chance. Always thinking about you, _

_ Your dearest Neil. _

‘’Ugh,’’ said Alec and then rolled his eyes. The whole thing sounded very fake and just… not like Neil at all. It seemed as if he opened up a romance novel and just wrote a bunch of crap out from there. It was nothing like Neil and that was what made the whole thing the worst for Alec. Neil didn’t even have enough capacity to write something for himself and it just showed what kind of a person he truly was. It was either that or he had someone else to write that letter for him. It made Alec annoyed even more than before and he sighed, taking in a deep breath as he tried not to snap. ‘’Just who does he think he is?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up from his book.

Alec was in their room, reading the letter and he was just so very annoyed. He didn’t get letters often and he was actually excited to get something that was for him, but he quickly regretted that as it would be better that he didn’t receive anything at all. If Neil thought he’d get a reply, he was mistaken and Magnus moved to him because he was interested to see what Alec was reading because the frown was there ever since Alexander opened up that letter and it made Magnus curious to see just what his prince was reading and as soon as he saw who the letter was from, he froze and felt just as annoyed as Alec. ‘’It’s a letter from Neil?’’ asked Magnus and then wrinkled his nose.

‘’Just when I think he can’t sink any lower, he proves me wrong, I swear to God,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted, but yes, that was true. ‘’Look, just read this what he wrote to me,’’ he said and then pressed his lips together.  _ But he didn’t get it - why was Neil in such a pressure to get back to him?  _ Just what was it? Still that genie thing, because as it concerned Alec, Neil didn’t know about Magnus’ magic. Alec was pretty oblivious to the fact that Neil had actually seen Magnus’ magic, so to him it was a real mystery. He was just so sick of it all and he wished he could just send Neil off to… he didn’t know where. To another realm, now that he knew that they were real and he sighed. ‘’He’s absolutely crazy, what a douche,’’ said Alec.

Magnus took then letter when Alec handed it to him and started reading it from the start. As soon as he saw how Neil addressed Alec, he felt very pissed off.  _ My dearest Alec,  _ yeah right. Magnus didn’t like the sound of that because  _ Alec was his and not Neil’s.  _ Sure, that sounded really possessive, but it wasn’t how Magnus meant it. The matter of the fact was that Alec liked him better than Neil and Neil was just bitter about it, but as he continued reading the letter, he started feeling more and more annoyed because nothing made sense and he was biting on his lip. A part of him was afraid that Alec would actually give Neil a second chance, but he was soon reminded that Alec didn’t look to impress to read what was written in Neil’s letter.

‘’Ugh,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’This is just humiliating, not gonna lie,’’ said Magnus and then wrinkled his nose. ‘’Sorry you have to deal with this crap,’’ he said and then started thinking because just like Alec, he couldn’t really understand why Neil was in such a hurry for Alec to give him a second chance. ‘’You don’t actually think that it’s true, right? That he also has feelings for you?’’ asked Magnus, kind of concerned because maybe it was true, in some twisted kind of a way, but Alec only shook his head.

‘’I mean I don’t know, but I also really,  _ really _ don’t care,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’The Neil ship had left the port a long time ago,’’ he said and then Magnus snorted, but also felt relieved because one could never be too sure. ‘’Yeah, I don’t like it how he worded things and… I’ll just not reply and hope that he gets the message and leaves me alone, because I just can’t deal with him right now,’’ he said and then just folded the letter back into the envelope when Magnus handed it back to him and then he decided to do something else, to take his mind off things as he was really annoyed. ‘’Let’s focus on something else,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up, but giggled.  _ Alexander wanted to spend time with him!  _ That made Magnus really happy and he hummed.

‘’Such as?’’ asked Magnus because he was interested to see what Alec had in mind.

‘’Have no idea,’’ said Alec and started thinking out loud. ‘’You know,’’ he said and Magnus perked up, arching a brow. ‘’It’s been on my mind for a while, but is there a possibility that,’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’I mean, it’s totally okay if you say no, I would totally understand,’’ started stuttering a little bit Alec and Magnus was just smiling because Alec being kind of nervous was too adorable for his heart to handle and he just hummed, encouraging Alec to continue. ‘’If you could maybe show me your realm?’’ he asked and Magnus’ jaw dropped.  _ Alexander wanted to know more about Edom?  _ As in, wanting to know more about  _ him _ ?! ‘’I mean… I kinda wanna learn more about you, if it’s okay and-’’ he started, but Magnus didn’t need to hear more because he would totally love to show Alec where he came from. Properly. Though there was a catch! To portal a human to his realm he’d need a lot of power - it wasn’t so easy and he was biting on his lip because that kind of a power only came from someone making a wish and he looked at Alec.

‘’I can do that,  _ but _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched a brow.

‘’But?’’ asked Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath. ‘’Is there something wrong?’’

‘’I would  _ love _ to show you my realm, but I can’t really…’’ he said and Alec sighed sadly. ‘’It’s not like that, I just need more power that I can’t really…’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. ‘’It takes a lot of energy to create a portal in between the realms, but it takes that much more of it if I were to portal another person, not to mention a human,’’ said Magnus and Alec understood it a bit better -  _ it wasn’t like Magnus didn’t want to show him around his realm, he just couldn’t.  _ ‘’However, if you’d make a wish,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’My powers would be able to do that,’’ he said and then held in his breath. Alec felt his heart hammering against his ribcage and then he glanced at Magnus because he wasn’t sure what to do - was it okay for him to make such a wish?

‘’Oh,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’I… I mean, is it okay?’’ asked Alec and then held in his breath. ‘’I would really like to know more about you, but if you don’t-’’

‘’I want to,  _ God I do,’’  _ said Magnus quickly and Alec smiled. It’s been centuries since Magnus visited Edom, but it would maybe do him good to go back to his roots and see his homeland. He always wanted, but then always chickened out of it. It was just…  _ he wasn’t the best person the last time he was in Edom and there were still people after him.  _ But maybe things were different since then - probably a lot has changed and he was kind of giddy inside. He wanted to go back home, yet none of his previous masters were interested in him enough to actually wonder about Magnus’ homeland. 

Alec felt giddy and nervous at the same time because a) he was very excited to know that Magnus wanted to show him around, but at the same time he was nervous about making a wish.  _ It would be his first wish and then he would only have two remaining,  _ but still. It was something that both of them wanted to do. Alec could see it in Magnus’ eyes that he wanted to show him his world and Alec swallowed thickly. ‘’Are you really sure?’’ almost whispered out Alec and Magnus nodded. Excitedly and surely.

‘’Yeah, been wanting you’d make a wish soon,’’ said Magnus happily and scooted a bit closer to Alec, who grinned and then sighed happily. Okay, now he had Magnus’ consent to use a wish and he was biting his lips - that was a good way to use up a wish. To get to know Magnus better, would be marvellous and he then nodded. ‘’So, what’s it gonna be, prince?’’ asked Magnus and Alec hummed - he needed to make his wish count and he needed to be precise. He didn’t want to leave any details out of the question because Magnus told him that sometimes his magic could be unpredictable if someone was too vague when making a wish, so he decided to  _ really _ think about it.

‘’Okay, just give me some time to make my wish,’’ said Alec, who was getting ready and Magnus chuckled - Alec was so cute, getting ready like that. ‘’Okay, Magnus I wish to get to know you better and I want you to be able to open up a portal that is going to lead to your land; Edom that is. I want you to have enough power to make us go there  _ and _ back,’’ he said, thinking if he left any details out. ‘’Yes, that’s it - I wanna see Edom with you,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled -  _ okay, that was loud and clear enough for him to work with.  _

‘’Really went into details there, didn’t you?’’ asked Magnus with a wink and Alec nodded.

‘’Didn’t wanna miss anything out, you said that I need to be very specific,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

‘’I did say that, didn’t I?’’ asked Magnus and then sighed happily. ‘’Okay, there, let me work my magic,’’ said Magnus and then closed his eyes as he needed to focus. Alec sat there and just watched Magnus do his thing. At first nothing happened, but then he  _ felt _ something. It was weird and he didn’t know how to describe it, but it was as if a force was drawing him closer to Magnus and his eyes widened when he felt a magic bond - that was literally the only was that he was able to describe it. Blue sparks of magic started circling around him and he gasped softly when Magnus looked at him and he then winked at him -  _ that was Magnus’ magic and he loved the feeling of it.  _ It made him feel safe, calm…  _ it felt right being connected to Magnus like that.  _ Again, he didn’t know how to explain it, but-

‘’Magnus,’’ gasped Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together

_ Alexander felt it too?  _ Magnus felt this deep connection when he was making Alexander’s wish come true, his magic was growing stronger, but that wasn’t what was different about this. He always connected to his masters when performing the spell. But it felt different this time, he had never felt this kind of a deep,  _ profound _ connection and he had to brace himself a little bit because it was intense and he could see that Alexander felt the same thing, gasping softly and Alec didn’t know what to do. Judging by Magnus’ expression, he thought that Magnus couldn’t open up a portal on his own, so he quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand.

Was it because Alec’s first wish was connected to him? Because in a way it was - he said  _ to get to know him better _ and Magnus gasped softly yet again. In all of his centuries that he spent as a genie, no one really wanted to get to know him better, no one really cared enough. Some people tried to get into his realm to steal their magic, but none really succeeded; their wish never really worked out because they weren’t really precise with it -  _ thankfully.  _ Alexander was the first one that managed to do that and Magnus just felt so emotional.

‘’Here, take my power if you need it,’’ said Alec. 

Magnus breathlessly laughed, but took Alec’s hand because he couldn’t really speak and then he closed his eyes, allowing the power to consume him and he felt Alec’s arm wrapping around him and soon, Alec’s wish came true, a portal opening up on the wall behind them and Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ oh, wow!  _ Now that looked super cool! Though someone was bound to notice an open portal leading to Edom,  _ no _ ?

‘’Oh, wow!’’

‘’Thank you,’’ said Magnus, showing off at the moment because he was proud of himself. The portal truly was outstanding and he hoped that it was going to work as he had never took a human with him through it. And the fact that Alec used up his first wish to get to know him better just made Magnus’ heart swell with happiness! And to think that he almost used up all of his wishes on someone like Neil! It would be a total shame. Alec didn’t use his wishes selfishly, he was just so  _ amazing _ and Magnus was watching at the portal, feeling nervous.

“Won’t anyone notice the portal? I mean it’ll stay open, right?” asked Alec and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck; right, that was true, but even if one would find the portal. they wouldn’t be able to cross it. It was made only for him and Alexander. Still, Magnus decided to cover it up and he snapped his fingers, a wardrobe appearing close to the wall and he then nodded.

“It’ll cover up the portal once we pass through it,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath, his heart hammering. “Oh, man, I’m kind of nervous,” said Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. “I haven’t visited for centuries, so,” said Magnus. “But I  _ want _ to,” said Magnus and Alec quickly relaxed and then took Magnus’ hand into his own, lacing their fingers together.

“It’ll be okay, you’re not going alone,” said Alec and Magnus smiled softly.

“I can’t wait to show you around, Alexander,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath - with Alec’s hand in his, he didn’t feel as nervous anymore and then he smiled softly. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said and Alec happily nodded and finally followed Magnus through the portal, hearing the wardrobe creaking as it closed up the portal and Alec was just so… excited.  _ Just what kind of realm was this? _


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus’ realm was absolutely stunning and amazing - Alec didn’t even know where to be looking at because there were just so many interesting things that he just couldn’t believe he was seeing.  _ There were actual dragons flying above them!  _ Dragons, like the ones Alec would read in his books and he was just looking up at the sky, screeching of the dragons sending shivers down his back. He was terrified of them because they were huge, but at the same time, he found them stunning and beautiful. They were just…  _ how was all of that even real?  _ Magnus did say that magic was more common in their realm, but he had no idea that it was  _ this _ common and he then looked at Magnus, who was nervously looking around and wasn’t saying much. 

Magnus was nervous because of two reasons: a) he was nervous to be back and b) Alexander wasn’t saying much and he was scared that maybe this was too much of a culture shock to the human. After all, magic was very limited in Alexander’s realm, a few things slipped through the cracks from other realms, but even when that happened, it was rarely and he was just on his toes, trying to keep it together. Alec was currently looking up at the dragons and he just cleared his throat. Maybe he should have warned Alexander about those, though he didn’t even think about them as they were kind of a normal thing to Magnus. But not to Alec and he then laughed nervously stepping closer to Alec and then tried to hide just how nervous he was. After all, Alec was the first one that spent his first wish on the genie and not on himself and he didn’t want Alec to kind of think that one of the wishes went down the drain.

‘’So, um, yes, this is my realm,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, still too speechless to string together any words and then he looked up at the sky again and gasped when he saw one of the dragons blowing out fire through its snout and he quickly ducked even though there were no dangers of the flames to actually reach them. Magnus pressed his lips together and then he took in a deep breath. ‘’Right, the dragons are here quite regular,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I used to own one as a pet when I was younger, cute little fella though he had a very bad habit of nibbling on my fingers,’’ said Magnus and then laughed softly, sighing then and he bit his lip. He wondered where his flying friend was now; dragons were also immortal, so the centuries of time couldn’t really do much to him,  _ but-  _

Alec perked up and then looked at the genie.  _ Magnus used to own a dragon?! And it was his pet?!  _ Alec was completely mesmerised and he grabbed Magnus’ shoulders. ‘’You used to have a dragon?!’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. Yeah, that wasn’t a bad thing, was it? Because Alec liked dragons, at least in the books that they were reading together at Alicante. ‘’That is so badass,’’ he said and Magnus finally allowed himself to breathe, a little smile spreading across his lips. ‘’Did you like ride it and stuff?’’ asked the young prince and Magnus nodded, Alec’s jaw dropping. 

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Magnus and then his pride and ego started getting into his head again. ‘’And I was quite good if I say so myself,’’ said Magnus and Alec only nodded -  _ of course Magnus was the best in flying!  _ Magnus was so cool! ‘’You could say that I was the best in my generation,’’ he then carried on and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’Everyone was jealous of my abilities,’’ he then added on and Alec snorted because he could see that Magnus’ arrogant self was coming through and he shook his head. Still, when Magnus was being ‘arrogant’ it was cute and nothing like that dick of Neil!  _ Hmm… did he just call Magnus cute? _

‘’Humble, are we?’’ asked Alec, teasing Magnus a little bit and the genie felt his cheeks getting a bit heated up, rolling his eyes and he then just clicked his tongue -  _ what, he couldn’t help it?  _ Also, he just wanted to show off in front of Alec a bit more and he just shook his head in the end. 

‘’Shut up,’’ said Magnus and then grabbed Alec’s hand, dragging him away from the dragons. Magnus heard Alec’s disappointed moan and he then just shook his head.  _ Oh, there were a lot other things that Magnus wanted to show Alexander,  _ smiling a little bit and his heart was hammering against his ribcage. It was weird being back, things didn’t seem to change a lot in his years of being away. It was just so surreal and he felt himself getting a lot more nervous, his hand trembling in Alec’s, who just tightened his grip when he felt Magnus getting nervous again and the prince flashed him a bright smile. 

‘’It’s okay, Magnus, I’ve got you,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled up to his ears, but then as he turned around, his heart started beating faster, he couldn’t breathe and  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, Alexander better stop playing like this because it was going to kill him.  _

* * *

‘’Step aside,’’ said Neil and Isabelle pressed her lips together. The idiot was back and he was trying to get inside of their castle. Luckily, Izzy was there before he could cross the main entrance. Since he was a prince from the other castle, the royal guards didn’t really know what to do, but Isabelle was there and she was going to keep him out of their castle. ‘’I do not wish to speak to you, I am here to see Alec,’’ he said and crossed his arms on top of his chest, Isabelle was really tempted to smack his across his annoying face, but in the end, she just shifted from one leg to the other and then shook her head.

‘’Not in a million years,’’ said Isabelle and Neil whined. ‘’Look, you’re not wanted here anymore, I think my brother made it pretty clear that he is  _ not _ interested in you anymore,’’ she said and scoffed. ‘’I mean, I still can’t really figure it why he was interested in you in the first place, but well,’’ she said and then groaned because the look on Neil’s face was pissing her off.  _ He thought he was better than her.  _ Pretty much, he looked down upon everyone. ‘’So, scram, you pathetic excuse of a prince and-’’

‘’Silence,’’ said Neil and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Your brother  _ needs _ me because that evil genie has put a spell on him,’’ said Neil and Isabelle almost started laughing because the way that he said it was too serious. ‘’You think it’s not weird how suddenly  _ he _ arrives and it’s all about him?’’ asked Neil and Isabelle arched a brow. Just who in the world was Neil talking about? Magnus? He was supposed to be a genie? Sure, yeah, sure. 

‘’Um, how about maybe Alec finally saw how it is to have someone actually care for him and not treat him like dirt?’’ asked Isabelle. ‘’Because unlike  _ you _ , Neil, Magnus treats my brother with dignity and he cares for him. You’ve never given a crap about him, but now… I don’t even understand why you’re trying to crawl back into his life,’’ she said and shook her head. ‘’Doesn’t matter because I won’t allow it. You try to hurt him  _ again _ and I swear that I will personally strangle you,’’ she said and Neil just rolled his eyes because he wasn’t taking it seriously at all.

‘’I’ve always cared about Alec,’’ he said and Isabelle’s eyes darkened.

‘’Oh, sure, ignoring him, talking down on him, not even giving a shit about him, _ talking behind his back _ ,’’ said Isabelle. ‘’Oh, yes, sure that is a very good way that you were caring about him,’’ she said and shook her head. ‘’Get it through that thick skull of yours - keep away from Alec or you’ll be answering to me,’’ said Isabelle and then Jace stepped from behind the door.

‘’And me,’’ said Jace, Neil whining because  _ great another Lightwood was there to piss him off.  _ ‘’Seriously, what the actual fuck, man? Alec finally sees you for who you really are and is trying to move on,’’ he said. ‘’And what are you trying to do? Slither back into his life and make him miserable again?’’ he asked. ‘’Alec right now is happy without you, finally has someone and you won’t ruin their chances,’’ said Jace. ‘’Or your face will get to know my fist a bit better,’’ he said and winked. ‘’So, what’s it gonna be?’’ asked Jace. 

Neil tried to talk back, but Isabelle called for the guards and told them to remove Neil from their property, also telling them to never allow him back on it. Isabelle shuddered and then clicked with her tongue. ‘’It’s good Alec didn’t come out of his room,’’ she said and Jace nodded. ‘’I’ll go tell him what happened though,’’ she said, heading for Alec’s room because that was the last place where she heard he was.

_ Little did they know that Neil wasn’t going to give up so easily! _ He was going to find a way into that castle again and find that stupid genie, bring him back home and then finally impress his father. Then and only then, he was going to finally become a king of their land. If not, he was going to force the genie into making him a king. 

* * *

‘’Magnus, your realm is so beautiful,’’ said Alec as the two of them were walking side by side and Magnus was nodding along - it truly was, he couldn’t believe how much he forgot how stunning the place was and he was just not saying much because he was lost in thoughts. ‘’You’re kind of silent today, though,’’ said Alec and Magnus shrugged. ‘’Are you sure you’re okay with coming here?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded because he was okay, but at the same time, a lot was on his mind and he was spacing out for the entire trip; each place had many memories and some of them were painful, other good - it was really bitter-sweet for Magnus to be visiting Edom again and he didn’t really know how to process it all. 

‘’I’m okay, really, Alexander,’’ said Magnus softly and smiled when he saw the troubled expression on Alec’s face. ‘’It’s just maybe kind of a lot for me to be here, I’m not going to lie,’’ said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.  _ So, Magnus was pushing himself with coming here and making his wish come true after all!  _ Alec pressed his lips together and then sighed sadly. ‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Maybe we should head back?’’

‘’Ah,’’ said Magnus and smiled sadly. Alec was worried about him. ‘’No, it’s okay, I think I’ll manage. After all, you’ve made the wish and I can’t take it away until you get to know me better, we’re staying here,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up.  _ Oh, so it wasn’t just a one day trip?  _ Alec was excited, but worried at the same time. He should have been more specific, because people are going to miss him at his kingdom. But, then again, he was going to spend time with  _ Magnus. Just the two of them.  _ Alec’s cheeks heated up and he hated how excited he was about that. He wasn’t that excited even when it came to Neil in the past and maybe Isabelle and the others were onto something when they-

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. Since the two of them were staying in Edom, maybe Magnus had some place that he wanted to visit? Maybe an old friend of his? Alec pressed his lips together and then hummed. ‘’How about, I mean since we’re here and all,’’ said Alec and Magnus turned to him. ‘’Maybe you have any places that you want to visit? Maybe a friend or a family member?’’ asked Alec and Magnus stopped where he stood because  _ Alexander was really… he was just so amazing and Magnus pressed his lips together - this was getting too much for him.  _ Alec actually cared so much about him?! Magnus was shook - all of his previous masters were absolutely horrible and he wished that Alec could stay with him forever.

‘’Alexander,’’ muttered Magnus.

‘’Yeah?’’ asked Alec softly and then smiled.

‘’I just,’’ said Magnus and then looked down, pressing his lips together. ‘’I just,’’ he said and then. ‘’Ugh, I can’t,’’ said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I didn’t wanna say anything because we’re such good friends and I don’t want anything to come in the middle of our friendship,’’ said Magnus and Alec was just standing there - he was rather confused. Magnus knew that he should probably stop talking, but at the same time, he couldn’t keep this secret in forever. If there was a time to come clean about his feelings it was  _ now.  _ Maybe Alec wasn’t going to over-react, or? At least he hoped that what he was going to say wasn’t going to endanger their friendship in any kind of a way, but his feelings for Alexander were too strong for him to keep them hidden. 

‘’Magnus, is something wrong?’’

‘’No such thing,’’ said Magnus softly.

‘’Okay, cool,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause. ‘’Is-is there a place that you wish to visit, because I don’t really care where we go as long as we’re together and-’’ started Alec, but Magnus interrupted him. Alexander’s last words managed to convince Magnus into telling Alec how he truly felt -  _ finally.  _ He was pretty sure that Alec didn’t have any romantic feelings for him, but at least he was going to come clean and it would be easier -  _ at least that was what he hoped would happen. _

‘’Alexander, I like you,’’ said Magnus, right there in the middle of Edom and Alec’s eyes grew, Magnus closing his eyes for a split second and he took in a deep breath and tried to keep it together as best as he could, but his cheeks were warm and his breath was shaking because he was shaking as hell. He couldn’t look at Alec at the time being. ‘’And-and not in the  _ friend _ kind of a way. I mean I do like you as a friend as well, but-but the way… I have romantic feelings for you,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together -  _ it felt so good to finally say it out loud.  _

Alec’s jaw dropped - someone like Magnus liked him? Someone as amazing as him? Alec couldn’t really wrap his head around that and he spent the next few moments in a complete silence because it took him awhile, but as soon as he finally realised that Magnus liked him more than a friend, his cheeks reddened and he held in his breath, he couldn’t really breathe at the time being.  _ Magnus liked him more than a friend!  _ ‘’Magnus, I-’’ said Alec because he didn’t really know what to say and Magnus shook his head.

‘’Alexander, it’s okay if you-’’

‘’It’s just,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’At the moment, I can’t really. I mean,’’ he said and then took in another breath. As much as he felt flattered, he was still in the process of getting over Neil. It was still a long way to go, or so he thought. He wasn’t really sure and he just looked down. ‘’Right now I can’t-’’

‘’Alexander, it’s okay,’' said Magnus. ‘’You’re still not over Neil, are you?’’ he asked softly and Alec took in a breath because he didn't know how to reply. Technically he was so over him, but at the same time he still… he needed more time and that was something that Magnus was aware of. He couldn't push his feelings onto Alexander - he didn't want that in the first place. "It's okay, you've known him for _ years _ and it takes a lot of time to be over someone. Trust me, I know that better than anyone," said Magnus and Alec smiled. He was glad that Magnus was being so understanding, but at the same time he felt bad because he knew how it felt. Then again, he was kind to Magnus, but still-

"I'm flattered, Magnus, I really am, but like you said," said Alec. "I just, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a new relationship," said Alec and then slowly looked at Magnus, who nodded. It was something to be expected, but at the same time he couldn't deny that he felt a bit disappointed. "Is it okay if we stay friends for now? Maybe in the future we could. You know," said Alec and Magnus perked up.  _ There was still hope?! _ That gave him enough hope for the future! "Maybe is not fair of me to ask that? I know how it feels. One sided love hurts and sucks so much, but-"

"Alexander, I'm content as long as we're friends. I'll be fine, really. I just wanted to come clean about how I feel, that's all," said Magnus and Alec smiled sheepishly. Magnus was about to say something else, but then he stopped because he could feel something. Someone at the portal that he opened up for the two of them and he froze.  _ Someone was trying to cross, but the portal didn't let them. _ That was a relief, but Magnus was still concerned and Alec glanced at him.

"Magnus, what's-"

The intimate moment was ruined. "Someone's at the portal," said Magnus and Alec felt his heart stopping. But they secured it, didn't they? Magnus and Alec ran towards the portal, but they couldn't return back. It was blocked, the portal was blocked. For the life of him Alec couldn't figure it why, but Magnus could - Alec's part of the wish was to get to know Magnus better so until that happened. They were saying in Edom. Magnus essentially had no problems with it, but the fact that someone found the portal scared the hell out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle was headed over to Alec’s (and Magnus’) room because she needed to let him know that Neil had just visited their castle and that he was still trying to get over to him. Also, she was there to let him know that Neil was getting nowhere near him and the castle and she was quite proud of herself and Jace. The two of them had single-handedly managed to get the pathetic prince to be kicked out of their castle and Isabelle was happily sighing. Still, she wished that he would just stop because it made no sense. It didn’t make any sense that Neil was suddenly interested in her brother - he had never really acknowledged Alec’s existence in the past. Well, when the two of them were younger, Alec and Neil used to be friends. Not really close, but still… they were  _ talking.  _ She didn’t know what went wrong with Neil along the lines as he wasn’t always like this. It was probably his father’s fault - to some extent. Neil was a grown man, so he was old enough now to know what was wrong and what was right.

Isabelle then just waved it off and knocked on the door of Alec’s room, taking a few moments. Usually, the boys didn’t really hear the knocking as the two of them were usually lost in their own little world, which was adorable in Isabelle’s opinion. When Magnus was around, all of the troubles disappeared for Alec. Not only that, but it seemed that all of the others did as well and she just sighed and shook her head with a huge smile on her face. There was no response from her brother, so she just crossed her arms on top of her chest and then she bit her lip. Alec gave her permission to go inside of his room without answering as usually he really didn’t hear her and she just pushed the doorknob down and then stepped inside.

“Knock, knock, is anyone in here?” asked Isabelle and then chuckled because no one replied to her. Were they reading again? Ah! “I hope you two are decent,” she hollered out and then closed the door, chuckling because she was expecting Alec to come rushing over to the door and try to silence her. But that didn’t happen and she frowned as that was quite strange, stepping inside properly and after walking around a little bit, she couldn’t find either of them. She then glanced over to the terrace and the little garden that was by the room and smiled. “Ah, they’re probably there again, huh?” asked Isabelle and sneaked over to the door, opened it, but she also couldn’t find them there.  _ Okay, that was now really strange  _ and she scratched the back of her head. “Magnus? Alec? Where are you two?” she asked and then sighed sadly. Did Alec leave the castle?

Isabelle shook her head - Alec didn’t leave the castle because Isabelle could remember that Alec was headed over to Magnus with a letter in his hand. And he looked pretty pissed, Isabelle folding her arms on top of her chest and then she sat down onto the edge of Alec’s bed and started thinking. As she was thinking, something caught her eye.  _ A wardrobe?  _ Was that new? It didn’t look like it belonged in that room and Isabelle was in the room quite a few times - last time being the day before and there wasn’t any talk about the boys getting a new wardrobe. Quite strange indeed and she decided to come closer to it, studying it a few times. Now, she knew that she shouldn’t be snooping around, but curiosity got the best of her and then she opened it -  _ it was empty. _

“Okay, this is very weird,” said Isabelle and then clicked with her tongue. It was as if the wardrobe was placed there for a particular reason and she then looked around it and could see  _ something.  _ Something that she couldn’t really explain, but it was glowing. There was a light coming from the back of the wardrobe, that was the best way that she could explain it and she narrowed her eyes. “What in the world is that?” asked the young princess and tried to get closer to it. Was the wardrobe placed there to hide whatever was behind there? Oh, that was quite the mysterious thing indeed and she perked up. 

“Alec?” she tried again, but no answer. “Magnus?” she then tried again, but of course she got nothing back as a reply and she huffed and felt her hands itching. Her brain was screaming at her to leave and that it was really rude to be snooping around,  _ but there was something glowing behind that damned wardrobe,  _ how could she possibly resist? Isabelle was trying her best, but in the end, she just decided that a little peek wouldn’t hurt anyone. She wasn’t going to tell anyone what she’d seen, not even Alec or Magnus. Rubbing her palms together, he grabbed onto the wardrobe and even though it took her quite a while and took a lot of strength to her, she managed to push it aside just enough to get a full view on what was behind it. And what she saw shocked her. 

Isabelle needed a little while to actually process what she was seeing - it was something that looked like a door or a passageway and it was glowing. It was up against the wall and that definitely wasn’t there before. What was it making it glow so much? Was there a light behind it or? Isabelle rubbed her forehead and then wondered - would she be able to cross it? She cleared her throat and then tried touching it. However, she soon realised that that was a big mistake. The portal was made only for Alec and Magnus, the genie made sure that it was protected from anyone else entering it. It had a protection spell around it, so as soon as Isabelle touched it, trying to see if she could cross to the other side, she felt a force suddenly pushing her back and before she knew it, she flew to the other side of the room and landed against the wall with a loud thump.

“Ouch, ouch…. this is what I get for sticking my nose into some else’s business,” she whined as she was picking herself off the floor and massaging her aching elbow and she then just shook her head.  _ But how could something do that to her?  _ It made no sense unless- Isabelle’s eyes widened. “M-magic?” she asked and then walked closer to the portal again, but didn’t make the same mistake again. She didn’t touch it and she just studied it. For a moment that thought seemed really ridiculous, but then she remembered Neil’s claims of Magnus being a genie. “But that can’t be true, right?”

Izzy has heard of genies, but never actually thought she’d get to meet one suddenly. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that maybe Neil’s claims weren’t as crazy as it seemed at first. There was this glowing thing, Magnus appeared all of the sudden and.... perhaps he truly was one. Isabelle didn’t know, but what she did know was that she needed to hide the glowing door and she quickly pushed the wardrobe back and then sat down again because she had so many questions. Where were Magnus and Alec? Did they go off to an adventure through that magical door? Ah, Isabelle was jealous in a way, but on the other hand… if Magnus truly was a genie, she needed to protect the castle more than ever because she knew about people like Neil and them wanting to take advantage of poor things, enslave them. She always thought that it was barbaric and she narrowed her eyes. 

Alec needed a lot of explaining to do once he’d be back though! She couldn’t believe that he held such an important piece of information away from her!

* * *

“So, now what do we do?” asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. “I mean you say that we can’t leave Edom without me getting to know you better and-and… what does that even mean? Ugh, I didn’t make the wish too carefully, I messed up,” he said and then ran fingers through his hair, pacing around the place and then he shook his head. “And what about the others? Won’t they notice that we’re not there?” asked Alec and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. Yes, that was true, he didn’t think of that at all! He got too excited about Alexander wanting to get to know him better than all of the logic and rational way of thinking flew right through the window. Magnus grumbled and then sighed. “I have very overprotective parents. Once I was playing hide and seek with Izzy and because I hid very well and she couldn’t find me for an hour, the entire castle panicked. They sent guards after me and it was really bad!” whined Alec and Magnus chuckled.

Okay, he knew that it really wasn’t the time to laugh, but thinking about little Alec playing hide and seek and hiding so well that no one could find him - that was adorable and he just shook his head. “Just where in the world did you hide, Alexander?” asked Magnus because he was really curious. Alec looked at him in disbelief - did he really just ask him that? 

“This is what really concerns you?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head. Right, he should know his place, but Alec suddenly burst into little giggles. “Okay, at the stables,” said Alec and then started cackling because it was kind of funny. “Oh, my parents were so pissed when they found me there with the horses,” he said and then shook his head. “Ah, still use it to tease them, but  _ okay, back to the main point _ ,” said Alec and clapped. Magnus nodded. “What do we do?”

“You can always make another wish and I’ll take us back home,” said Magnus and shrugged.

“No,” whined Alec. “I’ll waste a precious wish and it’s not fair,” said Alec and shook his head. “I want to get to know you better, so I don’t want to go back,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. “It’ll be okay,” he said and nodded. “Mother and father will just have to deal with it. I’m a grown-up and I can do whatever I want,” said Alec and placed his hands upon his sides, looking  _ very _ determined. Magnus snorted a little bit and Alec glared at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Magnus and looked down.

“No, no, tell me. It was  _ something,  _ you wouldn’t be laughing if it was nothing,” said Alec and then walked closer to Magnus. “Tell. Me.”

“As you wish, Master,” teased Magnus and Alec opened his mouth.

“I am not-”

“I just found you adorable,” said Magnus and then perked up as he wanted to see what kind of a reaction he’d get from Alec. Before he couldn’t really tell Alexander that he found him cute, but now that he finally came clean about his feelings, he felt free to do it. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed them when he realised that Magnus had just called him cute and then he just turned around. “What is it, Master? Cat got your tongue?” teased Magnus, maybe even flirted a little bit and then winked. Alec turned around and then just shook his head. “Where are you going?” asked Magnus.

“Well, I can’t know you better if we just stand here, can I?” asked Alec, masking his embarrassment and Magnus chuckled. Should he tell Alec that he just has gotten even cuter? Nah, better leave it for the next time. Magnus said nothing and just followed Alec in silence, masking his giggles. 

_ Alexander was freaking adorable.  _

* * *

‘’There, this is my place,’’ muttered Magnus and then clasped his hands together.  _ Ah, well, it used to be his place.  _ There used to be a mansion, but now there were ruins and it didn’t really surprise him. After all, he had been away for centuries and Alec’s jaw dropped because even though it were just ruins, the place was huge. He was looking around a little bit, while Magnus was having a hard time looking at what came to be of the place he once called  _ home.  _ It hurt, of course, it did. Especially after he knew that he abandoned it all, but at the same, he couldn’t really help it. He was a prisoner to that bottle and he sadly sighed, looking around; where once stood a huge place, now it had completely crumbled apart, vegetation and time doing their damage to his precious palace and he sighed sadly. ‘’Used to be,’’ he corrected himself and Alec looked at him.

‘’Magnus, I’m sorry,’’ said Alec. ‘’I can’t imagine how painful it must be for you to see your beloved home like this,’’ mumbled Alec because he finally realised how it must have been for Magnus. The genie only waved it off and then he sighed. ‘’Can you maybe restore it with your magic?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up.  _ Alexander had a point!  _ Not exactly restore it, but he could turn back the time on his place! He was back in Edom and he knew that his magic was stronger there, even as a genie. He hummed and then nodded.

‘’You’re not just a pretty face, huh?’’ asked Magnus and winked. Alec’s face heated up and he stepped aside while Magnus worked his magic, snapping his fingers and Alec’s eyes widened when the blue sparks of magic flew towards the ruins and then it all slowly started coming back together, indeed as if the time was turning back, but only on that property and Alec was in awe because when Magnus was done, Alec was in awe. The whole thing was even huger than he expected (and that was coming from a prince that lived in a huge ass castle). 

‘’It’s amazing,’’ said Alec.

‘’One of the perks of being a prince, I guess,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened again.  _ Magnus was a prince as well?!  _ Now, he didn’t hear that one before! ‘’Oh,’’ said Magnus and felt a bit shy all of the sudden. ‘’Right, my father is a king of Edom,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him -  _ Magnus was a royalty too?  _ Not that it matter to Alec, of course not. Still, he was just curious about the genie. Magnus was still a mystery in many ways, though he was slowly in the process of opening up to Alec and Alexander was loving what he was learning. It was still baby steps though, but he didn’t mind it. 

‘’Your dad is a king?’’

‘’I mean he was at the time, I don’t know about now,’’ muttered Magnus. ‘’Never really kept close relations with him,’’ he then carried on and Alec cocked his head to the side because that was kind of sad. 

‘’I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec. ‘’He was one of those… cruel kings or?’’ asked Alec and Magnus looked away. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m being too pushy and-’’

‘’My father was kind, I treated that kindness with terrible actions,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I told you, didn’t I? In the past I was… not nice,’’ he said and then shrugged. ‘’A bit of a dick,’’ he said and Alec chuckled, because there was no way that Magnus could be  _ that  _ bad. ‘’I lost my friends, my father, my home… everything because of my greed for power,’’ he said sadly and Alec sighed sadly, trying to hug Magnus, but then didn’t because… his heart jumped and his face reddened, so he just kept his distance. Magnus didn’t really seem to notice because he was too focused on the palace.

‘’It’s okay to step inside?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Of course it is, Alexander,’’ said Magnus softly and signed Alexander to follow him. Alec followed in silence and was just looking around the place -  _ oh, wow.  _ Truly was a place where a prince would live and Alec was just wandering around, Magnus having mixed feelings about being back. It hurt, but at the same time it felt  _ right _ to be back and he was gently touching the things, the vases, the paintings hanging from the walls. Just… there were so many memories, biting on his lip and he was emotional. 

Alec was the most interested in those paintings - in most of them, there was Magnus and he was quite…  _ different  _ from how he looked now. Mainly the clothing and he was just chuckling because in some outfits, Magnus looked quite funny, but in others he looked quite yummy. It was a double-edged sword and Alec swallowed thickly, shaking his head. He noticed once thing though - in a lot of them, there was a woman next to him and it made Alec wonder who that was. Maybe he should ask?

‘’Hey, Magnus, who’s that in the painting with you?’’ asked Alec and Magnus came over to him.

‘’Ah,’’ said Magnus and started burning the painting with sheer joy and pleasure. ‘’That is no one,’’ said Magnus and Alec snorted and then cocked his head to the side. Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s Camille, the evil witch that tricked me into… swapping places with her,’’ said Magnus and then shuddered.

‘’You two seem close,’’ he commented on the other painting and Magnus rolled his eyes.

‘’Yes, we were an item for a few years,’’ said Magnus and burned the rest of the paintings that had Camille on them. ‘’Ah, that feels amazing,’’ said Magnus and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’Should we take a little tour around the place?’’ asked Magnus and then looked at Alec, who was just standing there. ‘’Alec, all okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec snapped out of it, slowly nodding. Magnus smiled and then nodded, Alec shuddering because just for a second he thought that he was  _ again _ jealous. 

He needed to sort some things out!


	11. Chapter 11

Days have passed and Alec still wasn’t back, neither was Magnus. Isabelle was starting to worry and so were the others. She really didn’t know what to tell their parents rather than to tell them that Alec was visiting Magnus’ kingdom. That was the best lie she could come up with and at the end of the day it even wasn’t a lie, she just didn’t know it. That was the only thing that she could do, but even that didn’t really sit well with their parents - Alec would surely let them know if he was going for a trip, wouldn’t he? But Isabelle was just telling them that it was okay and that for once he wanted to do something spontaneous. Still, she was worried a lot because she didn’t know what happened really. The portal was still open, she would go a couple times a day into Alec’s room to see if the magical door was still open - as long as it was open, Alec and Magnus had a way back, right? She didn’t really know, but she was nervous and Jace was able to tell that she knew more than she was saying. 

On a particular day as Isabelle was taking a stroll down the lake, he hurried up to her as he had many questions, Izzy taking in a deep breath and she just shook her head. Jace missed Alec and this wasn’t like him - he would always tell him if he was heading somewhere. It was really unlike him and he was just worried, so he wanted to know. He didn’t like Alec keeping secrets from him. ‘’Iz, wait up,’’ said Jace and Isabelle only sighed, rolling her eyes because she was trying to get away from Jace, but it wasn’t working. The thing was; she knew that the questions were going to come and she didn’t want to lie to her brother, but she also didn’t want to tell him the truth. She loved Jace, but he was very bad with keeping secrets and if this got out - that there was an actual genie on their property, it wouldn’t end well. Especially if the other kingdoms would hear, then-

‘’Yes, Jace?’’ asked Izzy and laughed nervously as she started walking faster and Jace only narrowed his eyes, keeping up with her quite easily. ‘’Make it quick, I’m kind of in a hurry,’’ she said and Jace narrowed his eyes -  _ oh, yeah? Just where was Isabelle headed off to?  _ The look on Jace’s face didn’t seem too convinced and Izzy just thanked the Lord that Simon was heading over to their castle. He was going to be a guest for the next few days and she was very excited about it, because she had her eyes set on the young prince for a while now. Plus, it gave her something to think about and she just cleared her throat, rolling her eyes at Jace. ‘’Jace!’’

‘’You’re avoiding me, aren’t you?’’ he asked and Izzy just shook her head.

‘’Simon’s coming, so I must get going - you know to get ready? He can’t see me like this,’’ she mumbled and then looked at her clothes, which were more than fine, but still she needed a good excuse to get away from Jace. ‘’So, let’s make this quick, okay?’’ she asked and Jace only grumbled as he was feeling left out.  _ Alec told Izzy that he was leaving the castle with Magnus, but he didn’t tell him anything!  _ That just sucked and maybe he was being a bit jealous, but then again… him and Alec were always close, so why was he all of the sudden holding things back from him?! It made no sense and-

‘’You’re lying about something and you’re hiding things from mom and dad,’’ said Jace and Izzy visibly flinched. ‘’Ah-ha! There it is, I’ve been right all along,’’ said Jace and then went closer to her. ‘’Just why is it that Alec told only you about leaving with Magnus? And where again is this kingdom of his? Every time I was about to ask him or Alec, both of them would try to avoid answering,’’ said Jace and then folded his arms on top of his chest .The whole thing was beyond suspicious and he was sick of being kept in the dark. ‘’And what are you keeping away from us?’’ he asked.

‘’Nothing, really,’’ said Izzy and Jace snorted.

‘’Oh,  _ sure,  _ you’re a terrible liar, Iz. At least I can tell when you’re lying. If you don’t tell me, I’ll tell mom and dad that you’re up to something,’’ he said and Izzy started laughing because Jace was using a very childish technique to get the truth out. But that was kind of Jace’s style - immature and childish. ‘’Don’t you laugh at me,’’ he said and narrowed his eyes because he was losing his patience and Izzy only rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to give up so easily, was he? Still, she didn’t know how wise it was to tell Jace the full truth of what she saw.

‘’Are you five, Jace?’’ asked Isabelle and started giggling softly. Jace’s cheeks reddened a little bit from embarrassment as he was very self-aware of how he was acting, but it didn’t matter. He needed to know where Alec and Magnus really were! Something could have happened to them and Izzy was just covering it all up. Or maybe… well, he didn’t really know, so that was why he was being so whiny. 

‘’Iz!’’

‘’I told you, Magnus and Alec are travelling,’’ said Izzy.

‘’To where?’’ he asked and Isabelle only shrugged. ‘’He didn’t tell you?’’ he asked and Isabelle made a little step back. ‘’Okay, now I know you’re lying to me because Alec wouldn’t just leave and not tell you where he’s going,’’ he said. ‘’I mean Alec isn’t really spontaneous, he’s known to plan things ahead, even months prior to the even happening, so this can’t be it,’’ he said. ‘’There has to be something more to it,’’ he said and Isabelle only shook her head.

‘’Jace, you have to promise me to not tell anyone and you  _ have _ to believe me what I say, okay?’’ she asked because she knew that it was probably for the best if she told Jace the truth. He deserved to know, besides, he would also be on her side about Magnus. She hoped that he would and Jace only nodded, not really knowing what was about to come out of Isabelle’s mouth. Izzy took in a deep breath and then told Jace everything that she saw - it kind of felt good to finally share with someone what she saw in Alec’s room. Keeping a secret wasn’t really healthy and Jace’s eyes were wide as he was taking everything in. As ridiculous as it sounded, he believed Izzy because she wasn’t one to come up with such ridiculous stories and in the end he was really shaken up about Magnus.  _ He wasn’t who he thought he was  _ and Neil was right!

_ Magnus was a genie after all?! _

And that was why it was more than important to not let Neil back into the castle again. Jace still didn’t know why Alec decided not to tell them who was, but Jace was totally on Izzy’s side. That creep wasn’t going anywhere near Magnus!

* * *

Alec was enjoying himself a lot for the last few days. Him and Magnus were kind of captured into this little bubble of theirs - they were spending all of the time in Magnus’ palace and didn’t go out at all. It was kind of because Magnus wanted a few days to get used to be back and Alec didn’t mind at all. Being alone with Magnus was everything and the more that the two of them spent time alone, the more he was starting to question how  _ he _ felt about Magnus. Magnus had told him about liking him in a romantic way, but didn’t really bring up the subject since then. And Alec was glad that things didn’t get awkward between the two of them because that would be such a shame. But, no, things were the same, Magnus didn’t really try to do anything, it was just… the same and Alec didn’t know how he felt about it. 

Maybe he wished Magnus would make a move on him? Maybe. Maybe he should be more clear about his feelings, but he was working on it. He didn’t get jealous once when he thought of Magnus being with someone else, but this was the second time that happened. Magnus shared a bit more about his relationship with Camille and Alec didn’t like it at all. He wished Magnus wouldn’t share about her because he was just… jealous. That he was and he didn’t even bother hiding his feelings, at least not to himself. If Magnus was about to bring it back, then Alec would lie his ass out of it, but to himself, he was just…  _ thinking.  _

How did he know he was in love with Neil? For starters, he found him attractive, just as he found Magnus, but it was more than that. Neil helped him to come to the terms that he liked guys. Back in the day, Neil was completely different. In the moment of weakness, Alec saw the good in him and saw him in a good light ever since, but he had only seen now how much Neil had changed since then. But  _ when _ he still had feelings for him, Alec would think only about him, but this has changed a lot during the last few weeks. Instead of Neil, there was Magnus on his mind, almost constantly and that made him wonder - was it friendship or something more? Alec wasn’t for sure anymore, but he was pretty sure that friends didn’t get jealous if their friends got significant others and just the sheer thought of Magnus being with someone else pissed him off. 

So, maybe he had more than friendship feelings for him. Alec was working on it, slowly, but that was just how he was. He was pretty slow when it came to the love department, never really had a serious relationship so far - Neil was honestly the only one he had been chasing for years, wasting his time away, but it wasn’t so bad. If it wasn’t for that, he wouldn’t have met Magnus and honestly, he couldn’t really see himself without Magnus anymore. He wanted to keep Magnus by his side and he just sighed. ‘’Maybe I am in love after all,’’ sighed Alec and then hummed. Just in that moment, Magnus stepped inside of the room and Alec’s jaw dropped because Magnus wasn’t wearing a lot. Alec gulped and then…  _ Magnus was shirtless, he was fucking shirtless.  _

‘’Alexander, who’s in love?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’I’m so fucking gay,’’ said Alec under his breath and Magnus perked up -  _ what was that?  _ Alec was mumbling, so he couldn’t really hear and Alec’s cheeks heated up because  _ damn.  _ Yep, even when it came to Neil, he didn’t feel as thirsty, did he? Nope, Magnus made him just… Alec was drooling and he didn’t know how to stop, Magnus being very well aware of the curious eyes on him and he giggled.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’N-nothing,’’ stuttered Alec and Magnus chuckled, sitting down next to him and Alec’s eyes couldn’t stop travelling up and down the genie’s body.  _ Fucking hell, Magnus was about to end him just like that.  _ Yep, one thing was for sure - whatever he was feeling for Magnus, his feelings growing - it wasn’t like that at all when it came to Neil and he cleared his throat, trying to stay focused, but it was kind of hard. Suddenly, the whole room had gotten a lot hotter -  _ too hot _ and Alec started fanning himself with his hand. Magnus cocked his head to the side and gently touched Alec’s forehead.

‘’Feeling hot?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Y-yeah, what happened all of the sudden?’’ asked Alec and Magnus chuckled because he knew what happened, but he was silent about it. Instead, he just shrugged and Alec cleared his throat, dragging his tongue over his lower lip. ‘’Hungry?’’ asked Magnus instead and Alec looked at him.

‘’Starving, I’m starved,’’ he said, his eyes still on Magnus and the genie was cackling because it was pretty much clear to him that at the moment Alec liked what he saw very much.  _ That still didn’t mean that Alec would be ready to try anything with him,  _ had to remind Magnus himself. Still, it made him hopeful and he just shook his head and sighed playfully. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec and cleared his throat. ‘’Something would be nice to eat right about now,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled because Alec was back-paddling and it was adorable. ‘’Um, also,’’ he said as he was desperate to change the conversation. ‘’Should we visit some place today?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ asked Magnus, interested. ‘’Did you have something in mind?’’

‘’For example,’’ said Alec because he had thought about for quite a while. ‘’Since we’re already here and unable to leave,’’ said Alec and clasped his hands together. ‘’Maybe this is like an opportunity for you to meet up with some of your old friends?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up and then looked down. ‘’Reconnecting with your father, maybe?’’ asked Alec because he wanted to see Magnus make up with the people that he loved. And since they were all warlocks - Magnus finally told him his true background - they were immortal, so- they should all still be around, but Magnus looked nervous. 

‘’I don’t think they would want to see me again,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I was terrible to them, Alexander,’’ he said and then held in his breath. ‘’I-I said some pretty hurtful things,’’ he said. 

‘’Yes, but that was centuries ago,’’ said Alec, trying to cheer up Magnus. ‘’Besides, you’ve changed a lot, so you’ve said yourself,’’ said Alec with a little smile. ‘’And I’m sure that they’ve forgiven you by now. Or they will once they see what an amazing person you are now,‘’ said Alec because he honestly couldn’t even muster someone  _ disliking  _ Magnus. Magnus was so amazing and…  _ he was really head over heels for him, huh? _

‘’Some things cannot be forgiven, Alexander,’’ said Magnus sadly.

‘’That’s not true,’’ said Alec and quickly reached for Magnus’ hand, linking their fingers together and Magnus looked down, shuddering a little bit because  _ he was getting his hopes up far too much and it was…  _ maybe he should say something to Alec, that it wasn’t fair how he- but he couldn’t. Alexander still wasn’t over Neil, or so he thought at least. ‘’I-I mean, everyone deserves a second chance, Magnus, especially you. You’re just so kind and amazing,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat.

‘’Alexander,’’ he said and looked down. ‘’I-I don’t know… but if you continue saying things like this, you’ll get my hopes up and I really don’t want to go through another heart break because-’’

‘’Is okay,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked up. ‘’To get hopes up,’’ he added on and Magnus was holding in his breath. ‘’I’m working on it,’’ he said and nervously laughed. ‘’But I think it’s safe to say that a  _ normal _ friend wouldn’t get jealous so easily over… their friend being in a relationship with someone else,’’ he said and Magnus cocked his head, but he soon understood what Alec was saying.

‘’You were jealous?’’

‘’Of Izzy and then of Camille the other day,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus shuddered because that… he really wasn’t making it up, his wishful thinking, it was all true and he was feeling giddy on the inside. ‘’And-and honestly, compared to Neil, I didn’t feel like this, I mean,’’ said Alec. ‘’You mean a lot more to me than he ever did to me and-’’ started rambling Alec, but Magnus heard enough and he hugged Alec because he just couldn’t-  _ ah, he was too happy _ and he slowly pulled back up, Alec’s face red and he smiled.

‘’Sorry, I’m just too happy,’’ said Magnus and then looked down. ‘’Take all the time you need. Feelings are complicated things,’’ said Magnus and nodded. ‘’Take all the time you need to figure it out, I’ll… I’ll be waiting,’’ said Magnus and then looked down. Alec’s chest was about to burst as he finally mustered the courage and he leaned closer, planting a kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

‘’Thank you,’’ said Alec and Magnus fell onto the couch. ‘’Magnus?!’’

‘’I’m too happy, I cannot go on,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec just started laughing, fondly looking down at Magnus.  _ Magnus really was the best.  _ ‘’Marry me, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s laughter got louder. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

‘’There’s been rumours, sir,’’ said the guard and then bowed his head down, knowing that he wasn’t doing the right thing, but Neil was going to pay him a great deal and his greed got the best of him. He took in a long breath and Neil arched a brow, waiting to hear what kind of rumours have been going around about Alicante - he was really fascinated, but annoyed that it was taking the guard for such a long time to come clean about what kind of rumours he has heard. He didn’t have the time for this, if the other wasn’t going to talk soon, he was going to have to kick him out of their castle. Alicante members weren’t really wanted at their kingdom anymore, so this better be good. Neil had made a proposal - that he would pay a fortune if someone would find out if something weird was going on at the other kingdom and so far he had no luck, but that morning, he has been told that someone has come to visit him after all and he was fascinated, but also not very hopeful as he didn’t take the guards for the most reliable sources of information. He took them as less important as him, so of course… he didn’t have high hopes.

‘’Okay,’’ said Neil as he was looking at his nails. Currently, that was a lot more interesting than the man that was trying to come clean about what he has heard on the castle. ‘’So, what are these rumours about?’’ he asked and then glared at the other man, who was having second thoughts about it all - was money really worth it? He pressed his lips together and then rubbed his palms together. This was really a hard thing,  _ he knew that what he was doing was very wrong,  _ but one thought of that large amount of money and he was sold. ‘’Look, I don’t have the entire day for this, so if you don’t plan on sharing, just leave,’’ said the annoyed prince and the other quickly perked up.

‘’No, no, I will speak up,’’ said the man. ‘’You just… promise this will stay anonymous, yes?’’ he asked and Neil rolled his eyes, but nodded.  _ Sure, whatever, he didn’t care.  _ ‘’And the money?’’ asked the guard and Neil nodded again. The amount of money that he was offering wasn’t even that large to him, as he was spoiled and rich as hell, but to someone as the guard, it was quite a bit, so he took in a deep breath and then nodded. ‘’Prince Alexander and his  _ friend _ have been missing for weeks,’’ he said and Neil perked up. Oh, that was quite interesting. ‘’Yes, they’ve said that our Prince has decided to go visit Bane’s kingdom, but so far none of us really knows where that is,’’ he said.

‘’Yeah, isn’t that interesting indeed,’’ muttered Neil, tapping with his finger against his lower lip and the man nodded.

‘’Yes, I always found this kind of suspicious. This man appeared out of nowhere and seemed to grab everyone’s attention,’’ he muttered and then placed his hands apart, but then again together behind his back.  _ He was nervous.  _ ‘’So, that was why I decided to do a little bit of digging around,’’ he said and Neil arched a brow, nodding along as he wished that the other would speed things up. ‘’I didn’t figure out many things, but then one day I’ve overheard Princess Isabelle and Prince Jonathan talking to each other,’’ he said and Neil nodded again, trying not to roll his eyes, but it was hard. ‘’Talking about how Isabelle found something interesting in the Prince’s room,’’ he said.

‘’Oh?’’

‘’Yes,’’ said the guard. ‘’She described it as magic,’’ he carried on and Neil grinned all the way up to his ears, because his suspicions were finally becoming the truth and he was one step closer to finding out the real truth. He was done with being deceived and laughed at -  _ he knew that there was a genie on that castle and he was going to prove it to all of them _ . ‘’It’s kind of silly, but I swear I’ve heard them talking about  _ genies _ ,’’ he said and Neil’s eyes widened, but then he smiled again. So, the task was going to be easier than he first thought, huh? 

‘’Interesting indeed,’’ said Neil. ‘’And there they were laughing at me when I suggested that Alexander’s new friend was a genie. So all of them are liars then,’’ he said and rolled his eyes. ‘’Ah, but then again, what do you expect from a Lightwood, huh?’’ he asked and the guard didn’t reply back. ‘’Did you hear anything more?’’ he asked and the guard shook his head. ‘’Genies do have their magical lamps or bottles, I’m not really sure. And whoever gets their hand on it is their master,’’ he said and grinned. ‘’Imagine the power,’’ he said and the guard nodded.

‘’That would give one quite a large sum of power, yes,’’ he said.

‘’And you didn’t hear where that magical bottle could be hiding?’’ he asked and the guard shook his head, but then took in a deep breath. 

‘’My bet would be in the master’s bedroom,’’ he said and Neil arched a brow. ‘’Prince and his friend share a bedroom together and they are often locked in there, they don’t come out for hours, so my best bet would be that it’s hidden somewhere in there,’’ he said and Neil grinned. That did make sense and he somehow needed to get into that bedroom, but he knew that there was no way that he could get inside of it. He was unwanted at the Alicante kingdom, so he wasn’t going anywhere near it,  _ but _ he knew someone that might be able to get in there and steal that bottle for him!

‘’Say,’’ said Neil and the other perked up. ‘’How about I double you the amount of gold I was prepared to give to you?’’ asked Neil and the other’s eyes lit up.  _ Neil grinned because he recognised that look - greed.  _ It was never enough, one would just want more and more. ‘’All you have to do is just a little thing,’’ he said and the other just nodded because that amount of money was just-

‘’Yes, whatever you want,’’ said the guard.

‘’Marvellous,’’ said Neil and rubbed his palms together. ‘’Then I ask of you - sneak inside of Alec’s room and find that bottle,’’ said Neil. ‘’It’ll be easy for you, you’re a guard, so it wouldn’t be too suspicious, now would it?’’ he asked and the guard looked down. ‘’And when you find that bottle, bring it to me,’’ continued Neil and then laughed softly because his plan was slowly coming alive and he couldn’t wait for it to be fully realised - Magnus in his control and Alec…well, he had a special plan for him.

* * *

"So, this is where your dad lives, huh?" asked Alec excitedly and Magnus only gave him a weak nod and a smile. He had agreed to go visit his father after days of thinking. He and Alec still couldn't make their way back to Alec's realm, which was a way of showing them that Magnus still needed to do more of opening up to Alec, but the young prince never pressured the genie into that nor did he really hold it against him. He knew that Magnus' past wasn't the happiest, so it was only understandable that Magnus had some difficulties with telling him about it. Still, Alec was very glad to be with Magnus in Edom - he loved the place and he was more than excited to keep staying in it. He did miss his family every now and then, but being with Magnus made it a bit easier.

"Yeah," said Magnus and didn't feel so sure that going to see his dad was a good idea anymore - his father wasn't probably going to be too happy to see him. Magnus was afraid and he then just looked around, chewing on his lip and then let out a nervous laugh because he needed something to cope with all of the emotions that were going through him at the same time. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Alexander," said Magnus and Alec looked at him. "I-I mean I do wanna see him and apologise properly for what I've said and done, but," said Magnus and then made a little pause. "What if he isn't happy to see me? I don't think he-"

"Magnus, it's okay to be nervous," said Alec and took Magnus' hand into his. The genie felt his heart warming up and he linked their fingers together.  _ If he was really doing this, he was happy that Alexander was there with him.  _ He sighed and then bit his lip. "Parents always find a way to forgive, he is your dad after all and I'm sure that he misses you," said Alec and Magnus shrugged. "Even so, it'll be good for you to see him. To finally let him know how sorry you are?" suggested Alec and Magnus was thinking about it. "It will give you some closure, believe me," said Alec and Magnus smiled - Alec made a good point and he felt a lot better. Still nervous as hell, but he felt better knowing that he had Alec's support. "And if he doesn't forgive you, well then he doesn't deserve you," he said. "Because you are the most amazing and kind person I know," said Alec and playfully smiled because he knew that he had just earned himself a kiss.

He was right - Magnus leaned up to press a kiss upon Alec's cheek and then playfully pinched it. Alexander was adorable. "You really do have a way with words, huh?" asked Magnus and Alec proudly nodded. Chuckling again, Magnus took in a deep breath and then he nodded.  _ Okay, yes, he felt ready.  _ Everything was going to be okay. "Okay, let's do this," said Magnus and never let go off Alec's hand as they made their way inside of the huge castle and Alec was in awe. 

Alec had seen his fair share of castles in his life, but none of them were able to compare to this particular one. It was much bigger than their and Alec was just taking everything in, while Magnus was trying to stay calm. Even though the castle was glamorous on the outside, Magnus was able to see that it lost its shine on the inside. The hallways were still bathing in gold, but it was the  _ spirit  _ of it. Usually the castle was full of people and guests, but now there was no one. It was as if the castle was abandoned and Magnus felt chills running up his spine because he didn't like what he was seeing. Just what happened to the place after he left? Where was his father? Magnus swallowed and he shuddered because he could feel that someone was watching them. Alec, on the other side, didn't seem to be too concerned as he was looking at something else. Alec immediately spotted paintings on the wall and on most of them Magnus was present. On some of them, he was just a boy. At least Alec thought it was Magnus, but judging by his appearance it was him and his heart was melting.  _ Magnus was adorable and Alec's heart was bursting.  _ It wasn't until he heard a creepy voice suddenly speaking to them that he noticed that something was wrong.

"Who dares to step into my castle?" roared a voice and Alec jumped. He was so lost in his own little world, letting out a loud yelp and he grabbed on Magnus, who looked also freaked out, but he recognised that voice. It was his father and he didn't know what to do. He looked at spooked Alexander, who was trying to figure out from where in the world the voice was coming from. He took in a long breath and then shook his head. "Whoever dares to trespass the property of the Great Asmodeus will be punished. Be gone if you know what is good for you," roared the voice and Alec jumped again.  _ Asmodeus - that was the name of Magnus' father and he was pissed off.  _ Oh, what a terrible first impression! Alec swallowed hard and then tried to say something, but his words were stuck at the back of his throat. 

"Magnus, do something," whispered Alec and Magnus looked at him.

"Like what?!" said Magnus.

"I have no idea," said Alec and then tried to think of something. "How about you greet him -  _ papa, your lovely son is back home?"  _ asked Alec and Magnus stuck out his tongue. Ew, no way… That was far too… He didn't even know the correct word. Though, his father would love such a greeting, at least in the old days. When Magnus took him for granted. The genie took in a long breath and then nodded. 

Alec raised his head when he heard a pair of footsteps coming closer to the two of them and Magnus felt his heart leaping up to his throat and he tried his best to calm down. The man's footsteps were scary as the whole castle was completely empty and they were followed by the tapping sound of his cain. Magnus could easily recognise it and he fondly smiled - his father always though he needed to stand out and be extra, plus it helped him with his limp. Magnus was biting on his lip and a tall and slim shadow appeared from around the corner. Magnus gulped and Alec's eyes widened. So, that scary man was Magnus' father? Alec shifted from one leg to the other and then forced a little smile, hoping that he didn't look constipated.

"What is this? A human in  _ my _ realm?" asked Asmodeus and then walked closer. He could sense a human and a genie, but he didn't know that the genie was no other than his  _ son.  _ "In the company of a genie?" he then scoffed and then hummed, but then his eyes widened when he was close enough to actually see who the visitors were and Magnus quickly hid behind Alec. It took Asmodeus a little while to realise that it was actually Magnus - far too many years have passed and the man has practically lost hope to ever see his boy again. The two of them left on terrible note and he was just… he wished that he handled their fight differently. Yes, he very much disagreed with Magnus' decision to trade his warlock powers to that of a genie even if it would make him stronger. He judged his son's wish for power a lot because he just wanted to show Magnus the difference between right and wrong, but he wished he would have handled it differently. Magnus was very young and lacked life experience.

"Father?" asked Magnus and nervously peeked from behind Alec. He felt kind of choked up. There were so many things that he wanted to say to his father, but nothing came out. Instead, his eyes welled up and he just kept being quiet.

"Magnus?" asked Asmodeus and quickly came closer to the genie. Magnus flinched and then looked down, trying his best not to break down in front of his father.  _ But it was hard not to, really hard.  _ All that he wanted to do was to run into his arms and hug him, but it wasn't going to be so easy. There was no way! "Magnus, is it really you?" asked Asmodeus because he was trying to make sure that his eyes didn't deceive him. If this was some sort of illusion that his son was back, then-

"Yeah, it's me dad," muttered Magnus and then made a long pause. Alec slowly stepped away because Magnus kept hiding behind him and he smiled. The man was scary, but when Alec looked into his eyes all that he could see was love and affection.  _ And guilt, mixed with regret and loneliness.  _ Asmodeus has missed Magnus as much as the genie has missed him and he sighed happily because he was happy for Magnus; after centuries of making other people's wishes come true, it was finally the time that some of his came true as well. It was finally the time that Magnus was going to be happy, unending happiness was something that the genie deserved and he chuckled. "I'm, um, I'm finally home?" asked Magnus. At the time he didn't feel like centuries old genie, but as a boy… hoping that his father would forgive him. Hoping that he was still loved.

Asmodeus didn't need more explanation. Sure. They were in a desperate need to talk things out, but for that there should still be time. For now all that mattered was that Magnus was  _ back.  _ With a human, apparently. Asmodeus had so many questions, but he was going to ask them later. The first thing that he was going to do was to…  _ hug his precious boy that he missed dearly.  _ Magnus gasped and then let out a loud sob when his father stepped to him and pulled him in for a long hug.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re finally here,” said Magnus’ father as he was getting emotional, but he couldn’t help it.  _ His boy was finally there, in his arms and he took in a deep breath.  _ “You’re really here, home,” he then said and laughed softly, swallowing back his tears, Magnus pulling away a little bit. Unlike Asmodeus, Magnus couldn’t control his emotions and tears were streaming down his face. Alec was watching them, feeling as well choked up a little bit; it was such a beautiful moment and so touching. He was glad that he convinced Magnus to come to his father. In a way, he felt like he needed to get away, looking around and then he puffed his cheeks. Should he excused himself or?

“Yeah,” said Magnus, trying to stop the tears from falling, but he couldn’t and in the end he just smiled through his tears. “Ugh, I’m sorry, I am a mess,” he said and then giggled, hiccuping as he looked over at Alec, who was smiling. “I, uh, sorry it took me such a long time and I wouldn’t-wouldn’t have made it here if it wasn’t for Alexander,” said Magnus and then looked over at the Prince, who smiled sheepishly and then he just waved it off, but his heart warmed up.  _ Magnus was just such a kind person, never forgot about him, did he?  _

“The human brought you here?” asked Asmodeus because he was quite confused. Not that he minded it, but he didn’t really get to meet a lot of humans in their realm. Usually the ones that came, were there with the help of genies, like this one was as well. And they would cause nothing but disruption, so that was why he was holding back a little bit. “Oh, you’ve used a wish on my son to come here?” asked Asmodeus, slipping into his protective mode because he didn’t like it. Even though magic was binding his son into making the wishes come true, he still didn’t like it. It was just…  _ his son wasn’t a slave to anyone.  _

“Um, yes, but,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus because he could see that the old man didn’t look too pleased with that and Magnus just chuckled and then sighed, because he knew this father well. Alec didn’t like how the man’s eyes darkened and he just started backing away, hitting the wall and he then just started laughing nervously, but luckily Magnus finally decided to speak up.

“Papa, Alexander isn’t like this,” said Magnus, sniffling. The tears finally stopped falling and he was again smiling. For now. Though he was nervous about the talk that was soon to come - he and his father working things out. But for now, this mattered and he just smiled softly as he was looking at the nervous Prince. “Yes, he did use the wish, but that is only because… well,” he said and shook his head. “He used the wish to get to know me better. He wished to see our realm, so that he could know me a bit better and since I needed enough magic to bring both of us through the portal,” he said and Asmodeus just nodded. “But now we’re kind of stuck here, no way back until Alexander knows me better, I guess,” he said and Asmodeus hummed. Still thinking about it, Asmodeus crossed his arms on top of his chest and walked closer to Alec.

“So, you’re my son’s master?”

“No,” said Alec quickly, his cheeks red a little bit because he still… flushed at the thought of being Magnus’ master. He then took in a deep breath and clasped his hands together. “I don’t own Magnus, he’s my.... friend?” asked Alec and then looked at Magnus, who sent him a wink. “And I have a crush on him, so there’s that,” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.  _ Alexander admitted it so easily to his father?  _ When Alec was nervous, he would say more than it was needed and this was the perfect example for this. He needed to stop his mouth running, so he just bit into his lip and then looked at Magnus, who was in awe.

“That’s a first,” said Asmodeus, but then he smiled. 

“I really don’t like the whole concept of me owning Magnus, because that is just stupid and insulting,” said Alec and Asmodeus was just standing there and listening to the poor, nervous Prince. He looked intimidating, but he didn’t really mean anything. Still, it was a joy to see the poor human shake with so much terror and Magnus rolled his eyes; his father was always like this. Trying to appear all scary, but all in all he was just a big softie. “I mean we’re equal. If anything, it’s Magnus that’s above me. I mean have you seen him?” asked Alec and then stopped talking again when Magnus started laughing.

“Dad, stop torturing Alexander, I’ve told you he’s special, so stop. He’s nothing like the other humans,” said Magnus and quickly hurried over to the Prince, taking his hand and then he tugged him closer. Asmodeus finally smiled and then he just nodded.  _ Okay, for now Alec passed the test  _ and it looked like his son was just as equally fond of him. They had to be an item, but Asmodeus wasn’t going to pry into it too much. He still wished to speak to Magnus in private and he then just took in a deep breath. 

“You’ll be staying?” asked Asmodeus hopeful and Magnus quickly nodded.

“If you don’t mind,” said Magnus and Asmodeus just shook his head -  _ how could Magnus even think that he was ever against him staying in there.  _

“Never, I missed you too much,” said Asmodeus and then glanced at the Prince. Alec grinned and then looked over at Magnus because he didn’t know what to do. “Relax, I won’t bite you, the boy can stay as well,” said Asmodeus and Alec happily sighed in relief. Magnus happily leaned over and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered and Alec only sighed happily. 

* * *

“I’ve searched for you everywhere, my boy,” said Asmodeus and shook his head. Magnus pressed his lips together and then slowly nodded. After the greeting, Asmodeus decided that the boys were probably starving, so he magiced up a little dinner and Alec was just sitting by the side, stuffing his face with food while the son and the father talked things out. “I couldn’t believe… and then somewhere in the middle of it all, I last all of the hope, I thought that you’d never,” said the man and made a little pause. “That you’ve abandoned me for good,” he said and Magnus gave him a horrified look

“No, dad, I would  _ never _ ,” mumbled Magnus and then looked down. “I was just so ashamed, because I realised the way I’ve been acting, it wasn’t fair to you nor to my friends. None of you deserved the things I’ve done and said. I was selfish and now I realise it,” he said and Asmodeus sighed, but was glad that his son has finally seen the truth. Camille had completely blinded him; it wasn’t all her fault, but she also didn’t help the situation that was happening in the past. Magnus’ heart swell at the mention of his friends and then he glanced up. “H-how are my friends?”

“They’re fine, trying to move on,” said Asmodeus and Magnus looked down. “They’ll be happy to see you back,” he said. “We meet here and now,” he said and then smiled. “Catarina is a mother now,” said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at him, completely in awe.  _ He has missed on so much.  _ “She adopted a little girl, Madzie,” said Asmodeus and then shook his head. “Such a talented child, the power that she has,” he said and sighed happily. “She’s really amazing, you should meet her. You’d love her,” said Asmodeus and Magnus sighed happily.

Catarina was an amazing mother, she always wished to have children and it looked like her wish finally came true. “That’s… I’m so happy for her,” he said and then thought of his two other friends. “How about Raphael and Ragnor?” asked Magnus and then glanced at his father. Magnus had a particularly bad fight with Raphael; he was like a father to the vampire, so him leaving had to hurt him badly and he just-

“Raphael was broken for a long time,” admitted Asmodeus and Magnus shuddered. “But, he’s doing much better now, at least,” he said. “Ragnor, on the other hand.. oh, he’s a troublemaker,” he said and Magnus giggled because that did sound like his old friend Ragnor alright. “He stops by at least once a week and usually ends up playing a prank on me,” he said. “I never learn, always fall for it,” he said and sighed dramatically.

“I miss them,” said Magnus sadly.

“They miss you too, greatly,” said Asmodeus quietly and Magnus chewed on his lower lip, guilt pooling in his chest and he just- “Still can’t believe you’re here,” he said and Magnus felt his cheeks heating up a little bit.  _ He still needed to properly apologise, that was the main reason that he came to his father.  _ He owed the man a proper and long apology. Magnus made a plan that he was going to go visit them the next day; there was a lot that he misses out on. Raphael was probably hurting badly and Catarina had a  _ daughter.  _ Magnus sighed and then glanced over at Alec, who was still stuffing his face with food.  _ He was absolutely starving  _ and it has been a while since he tasted anything this  _ good.  _ It was just something about food in Edom that made it taste better. Maybe they had secret ingredients or something. Whatever it was - he could get used to this.

"I see you're enjoying the food," said Magnus and Alec nodded, his mouth full with food and he then quickly swallowed when he looked at the man.  _ Right, where were his manners?  _ If his parents would see him like this they would be utterly disappointed in him! He was a guest in another kingdom, so he should act like a Prince after all. He quickly straightened his back, removed his elbows from the table like he was taught and then quickly grabbed onto the napkin, but still trying to be  _ graceful.  _ Magnus snorted and Asmodeus started laughing because he could see that the boy was in a panic mode and he shook his head. Truly an interesting human. 

"This tastes exquisite," said Alec, using his Prince like vocabulary and Magnus just burst out laughing as it was just so very obvious how much Alec was trying to impress the old warlock. Asmodeus hummed and then raised an eyebrow. "Yes, your cook is very talented," he said and Asmodeus grinned.

"Why thank you," said Asmodeus and then looked at Magnus. "And the cook was me," said Asmodeus and then winked. "Well, my magic, but doesn't really matter," said the man. "Loosen up, no need to be so tense. After all you love my boy," said Asmodeus and Alec choked on the wine that he was drinking at the moment and Alec looked at Magnus.  _ Love, there wasn't talk about love yet!  _ Magnus was about to mention that it was still too early into relationship, but Asmodeus didn't really give him the chance as he was already rambling on. "Aw, no need to be embarrassed," said Asmodeus when he saw the bright flush upon Alec's cheeks. "Oh, he's adorable, Magnus," said Asmodeus and Alec looked down into his glass.

"Dad!" whined Magnus. " _ I'm sorry,"  _ he mouthed to Alec and the other just waved it off and started fanning himself.  _ Love, huh?  _ “Look, this thing with Alexander and I is still fairly new and-” he started, but then his voice trailed off. Asmodeus looked at him and then waved it off.

“Pish-posh, I know love when I see it,” said Asmodeus pretty much confident in what was coming out of his mouth and Alec only ducked his head down. “And I completely approve of your two’s relationship,” he then carried on. “You certainly have a type, don’t you, Magnus?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus froze up and then glared at his dad. “Tall, dark and handsome, it isn’t a first time either,” said Asmodeus and then sighed. “ _ But _ ,” said Asmodeus. “This is the first time I approve of the relationship and-”

“Dad. Please, stop, talking,” said Magnus and covered his ears because Asmodeus was going to embarrass him in front of Alexander. Alec, on the other hand, perked up and then chuckled.  _ Magnus was cute when he was embarrassed.  _

“Oh, don’t overreact, Magnus,” said Asmodeus and then clasped his hands together. “Besides, you said that the two of you can’t return to Alec’s realm, so maybe if I share a few things from your childhood, your boy will get to know you better,” said Asmodeus and Magnus started shaking his head because that was a terrible idea. And what was even more terrible was the fact that Alec seemed to be very interested in hearing what Asmodeus had to say. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” said Alec and smiled all the way up to his ears.

“Of course you do,” said Magnus under his breath.

“There you go,” said Asmodeus and Alec started cracking up. Of course it was a good idea, maybe it was actually going to help, but he didn’t even care about that part.  _ He just wanted to hear what kind of a kid Magnus used to be.  _ He didn’t know a lot about him - yet - and he was very keen on learning. Magnus decided that both of them were traitors and he wanted to walk away from the table, but that was going to be even worse, wasn’t it? He needed to know what his father was going to tell Alexander.

“What was Magnus as a kid?”

“Oh,” said Asmodeus and then grinned as he fondly remembered those times. Much easier times, happier times and yet… he was just as happy at the moment as he was back then. Biting into his lip, he took a little pause and then nodded. “Magnus was a very fussy child,” said Asmodeus and Magnus covered his face with his hands. “A kind hearted, but also…  _ he had his moments, _ ” said Asmodeus and then winked. “If you paired him and Ragnor up, they were unstoppable,” said Asmodeus and started laughing softly. “Being single father, it wasn’t easy, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” said Asmodeus and Magnus smiled a little bit. “That being said, let’s get down to details, what do you say?” asked Asmodeus happily and rubbed his palms together and Magnus groaned and Alec just nodded because how could he miss out on such an opportunity. And Magnus? It was hell for him to sit through two hours of embarrassing stories featuring him as the main in the role, but after all… he was still smiling.  _ It warmed his heart to see the two of people that were so dear to him getting along like that.  _

Magnus’ wishes were slowly coming true; kind of ironic, wasn’t it? He was a genie, but for the first time someone actually cared about  _ his _ wishes. Magnus was happy. And so glad. Glad that he met Alec.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabelle sighed as she walked out of his brother’s room. She came to check up on the magical door, as she liked to call it, every now and then to see if Alec and Magnus had already returned, but there was no sign of that; Magnus and Alec were still missing and days were slowly rounding up into weeks. Isabelle knew that it was all probably okay, but she was beginning to worry, as were Maryse and Robert. Alec didn’t contact them at all in the weeks that he was gone and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like the feeling of not knowing what happened, biting on her lip and she then just sighed;  _ what was there to do?  _ She couldn’t cross through the door, Jace couldn’t either - they’ve tried to, but every time they’ve been catapulted from across the room and in the end they gave up for good. So, all they could do was wait; they didn’t know where Magnus’ kingdom was and Isabelle sighed sadly. 

“I wish you two come back soon, it’s boring without you,” she said to herself, locked the door and then walked around the corner, not paying too much attention to her surroundings. She didn’t see that she wasn’t alone, but there was someone else hiding on the other side of the hallway; it was the royal guard that paid Neil a visit and he was sneaking around the castle, trying to find that magical bottle, even though it still felt wrong.  _ But he wanted the money,  _ so in the end greed weighted out the moral aspect of things and he hunched down, making sure that Princess Isabelle was gone. The coast was clear and he could finally get down and search for the magical bottle. 

Going inside of the Prince’s room was risky, but at the same time, no one would know. At least that was what he hoped on. Since he was a guard, he had an easy access to all of the keys of the rooms in the castle, bringing them out of his pocket an he took in a deep breath, unlocking the room. He was fast and he quickly slipped inside of the room, locking it back up and then he took in a deep breath, rubbing his palms together as he didn’t really know where to start looking. “So,” said the guard to himself and then placed his hands on top of his sides. “If I was a magical bottle, where would I be hiding?” he asked and then hummed, rubbing the back of his neck and then perked up when he saw the wardrobe and his jaw dropped - there was something glowing behind it.

“That’s the magical door?” he asked and then shook his head - so, Isabelle really wasn’t making it up? The guard was quite sceptical, but now he had seen it with his own two eyes and he needed a bit of a time to come back. “There really must be a genie there then,” he said and his eyes glowed.  _ Now he understood why Neil was so excited about it!  _ He wasn’t even sure if he would hand Neil the freaking genie once he’d get his hands on the bottle. He could easily make Neil disappear with a wish and then gain all of the money that his heart desired. It was that easy and then he started looking around, ignoring the glowing door. Isabelle said that she couldn’t pass it no matter what - that was what he overheard her talking with Jace - so he didn’t attempt it. He didn’t want to waste his precious time; someone was soon going to be looking for him for not being on duty and he swallowed thickly. “Must do this quickly then,” he said and started looking around.

The first thing that he decided to go through was Alec’s bookcase - one could hide many knick-knacks in there, but he soon found out that he’d have to look somewhere else as he could find nothing else but mere boring books. The next spot that he started to raid through was under Alec’s bed. There was a drawer under it and he quickly pulled it out, narrowing his eyes because he couldn’t find anything useful and he groaned - there was nothing in there that would be of use. But then again, it would be really foolish of the Prince to keep such an important magical item hidden in such an obvious place.  _ But where else could it be?  _ The guard ran his fingers through his hair and continued searching and searching, but he soon gave up because he couldn’t find it - maybe it wasn’t in the Prince’s room after all. It had to be somewhere else, groaning and he decided to leave the room quickly - he had been in there far longer than he first thought that he would be. Disappointed, he stepped out of the room and then locked the door, making sure that no one saw him - or so he thought because there was someone watching him. Someone that went looking for him when he suddenly disappeared from his guard duty.

* * *

“I’m so glad that you decided to stop by,” said Catarina happily. Her and Magnus were sitting on her sofa, sipping a cocktail each -  _ Magnus was glowing with happiness.  _ He was in the process of reconnecting with his friends and Catarina was the first one that he and Alexander stopped by. Catarina was shocked at first, but then she just hugged him and welcomed him back - she missed him a lot. Alec could tell that even though they ended up on a bad note that she has already forgiven him. What was in the past, was in the past. One couldn’t change it, but they could focus on making the future better and that was what they were working on.

“Of course,” said Magnus and hummed. “As soon as I found out that you have a little one now,” said Magnus and glanced over to Alec and Madzie, playing on the floor and he was smiling happily. “I just had to come and see it for myself,” he said and then sighed happily. He has always loved and wanted children of him own, but as a genie, that couldn’t really happen. Still, he was more than happy to just watch over them and he bit into his lip - Alexander and Madzie playing together was the most adorable thing he has seen in a long time. Just when he thought that Alec couldn’t get any cuter, he somehow managed to top it off - it really wasn’t good for his heart at that point.

“Being a mother has changed me,” said Catarina and glanced over at the little girl, who was now giggling as Alec was chasing her around the place and she smiled. “It really is one of the best things that has happened to me,” she said and then looked over at Magnus. “You’ve always had the  _ type _ huh?” she then asked and looked over at Alec. Magnus happily smiled and then looked down a little bit, sighing happily and Catarina nudged him a little bit. “Come on, I can tell that the two of you are together,” she said and Magnus slowly nodded.

“Yeah, Alexander and I,” he said and then made a little pause. “We’re together, yes,” he said and then bit into his lower lip. “I’m just… he makes me happy, Cat,” said Magnus and Catarina nodded with a chuckle.

“I bet he does, especially when he looks like that,” she said and winked. Magnus proudly smiled - he wasn’t  _ not _ going to show off at that point. Alexander was gorgeous and everyone should notice that. Still, he didn’t want to appear too excited and then he just hummed. “Oh, don’t play coy, Magnus,” she said and started laughing. “I mean,” she said. “He’s amazing with kids,” she said and Magnus nodded, grinning all the way up to his ears. “Hopeful for the future?” she then teased and Magnus glanced at her.

“Very funny, it’s still too early for that,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes - they even didn’t have a proper kiss yet. Pity, he was waiting for that, but the past few weeks have been hectic. Alec wanting to get to know him better, travelling around Edom didn’t really give them a lot of time to focus on  _ them _ , but soon - Magnus was going to make sure that the talk was going to happen. As was the kiss. And the other things. 

“Still,” she said. “Kind of weird to see you falling for a human,” she said and Magnus pressed his lips together. “He’s your master now, isn’t he?” she asked and Magnus nodded even though they were equal to each other. Still, he was bound to Alec with magic and no one could really predict what was going to happen  _ after _ Alec was going to use up all of his three wishes. Magnus hoped that he wasn’t going to use up the other two because he wanted this to last for a while. 

“Yes, but Alexander is different,” said Magnus happily. “The first wish that he used on me was… well,” he said. “To get to know me better, so in a way he used that wish on me,” he said. “And no other human has ever done that, they’re all very selfish and greedy people, but Alexander… I mean he doesn’t even like being called my master, though I wouldn’t mind in this case,” he said and flushed a bit. “It’s kind of hot,” he said and Catarina started laughing.

“It’s good that the flirty side of you didn’t change,” she said and Magnus stuck his tongue out - what was wrong with being flirty? But all in all, he knew that Catarina was making a joke and he just laughed along. He was beyond happy at the moment and one glance at Alec made his heart melt again. 

Too cute.

* * *

“You,” said a voice and the guard nearly dropped the keys when he was tucking them away into his pocket and he quickly turned around.  _ What if it was a king, what if he was the kind?  _ He felt a wave of relief washing over him when he saw that it was just Underhill - the one in charge of the guards in Alicante. However, Underhill didn’t look too impressed with seeing the other walk out of Prince’s room just like that and he quickly stepped closer to him, crossing his arms on top of his chest. He has been on his tail for a while now and has noticed that the other was acting rather suspicious. “What have you been doing in there?” asked Underhill.

“Where?” asked the guard and Underhill narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t play dumb with me, you’ve been slacking off on the job for more than a week now,” said Underhill because he really wasn’t in the mood for games. “What were you doing in the Prince’s room?” he asked and the other flinched.  _ Fuck, so he did see him!  _ “I give you exactly one minute to explain it to me,” he said, his voice demanding and the guard started back-paddling, trying to come up with a good and believable lie, but it was kind of hard when you were pushed in the corner like that. 

“I’ve been searching for Prince Alexander,” he said. Underhill rolled his eyes.

“The entire castle knows that Prince isn’t present here at the moment. He is visiting the kingdom of Prince Magnus Bane,” said Underhill, his voice pretty pissed off and the guard started to panic. Kind of, but not too much. It wasn’t like Underhill had the guts to go and report him; he was pretty weak and a coward, at least in the guard’s eyes. But little did he know that-

“Well, I thought that he maybe returned,” said the guard. Underhill wasn't buying it at all. Honestly, he was kind of offended that the idiot thought it would _ this _ easy to make him believe his stupid and pathetic lies. Underhill cleared his throat and then placed his hands on top of his sides, the other guard flinching and he tried to laugh it off, pretending that he didn't know why was there a frown upon Underhill's face but he wasn't really fooling anyone.

"If you actually think I believed any of that you are a moron," deadpanned Underhill and the other bowed his head down -  _ now, what?  _ Was he going to actually report him to the king and queen. Both of them were crazy protective of their kids, so he knew that nothing good would come out of this - if they found out that he was caught snooping around the Prince's room. Underhill was disgusted - he had great respect for their Prince (and his friend for that matter), so to see someone like the other completely invading Alec's private space made him completely pissed off. If he could, he'd slap him but he was above that and he just clasped his hands together. "I was just headed to the king and queen. Why don't you join me?" asked Underhill and the other guard shook his head.

"I'd rather not," he said and tried to get past Underhill.  _ Very unsuccessfully.  _ Underhill grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"Let's take a walk," said Underhill and the other gulped -  _ fuck, he was going to get busted. _

* * *

"Ohhh, you have magic too," cheered little Madzie when she saw Magnus making a little magical butterfly fly across the sky. He made it land on Alec's nose, who cutely sneezed and Magnus chuckled. "I can make animals appear too. Look, look!" she said and made a magical frog jump onto Alec's head, who started laughing - why was he always the target? Then again he didn't really mind playing along and he looked at Magnus, who winked at him. "Alec doesn't have magic?" she asked and Magnus shook his head.

"No, Sweetpea, he doesn't have magic," said Magnus and then looked into Alec's eyes. "Though his eyes are pretty magical," he sighed out and Madzie cocked her head to the side. She also looked into Alec's eyes, curious to see what was so magical about them, but she didn't understand it. Catarina was cackling in the back when she saw that Madzie didn't understand what Magnus meant, so she stood up, got closer to Alec, who was sitting on the floor and then grabbed his face, looked into his eyes from up close then and she still didn't understand. Alec's cheeks were red, Magnus too busy laughing to explain himself properly. Madzie was so cute; he couldn't wait to have children of his own. Alec was barely holding back his laughter.

"I don't get it," whined the little warlock and looked at Catarina. "Where's magic?" she asked and looked at Magnus, who placed his hand on top of Alec's heart.

"In there," he whispered and Alec was just giggling shyly. The girl didn't get it at all. This friend of her mom was rather strange. Because she didn't want to hurt Magnus' feelings, she walked over to Catarina and climbed onto the couch.

"He doesn't make much sense," she whispered into Catarina's ear, still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Catarina's eyes widened and she looked at Magnus, who started laughing loudly. Of course he didn't hold it against her - she was still a kid and kids were just honest about things. 

"Madzie, you shouldn't-"

"Cat, it's okay," said Magnus when he stopped laughing and Alec still didn't really recover from that.  _ His heart and his eyes were magical!  _ Still, Catarina gave Madzie a little lecture about to never pass judgement about people. In the meantime, Magnus looked at Alec, who took his hand and linked their fingers together. Magnus grinned back and snuggled closer to him.


	15. Chapter 15

‘’Look, look, who it is - so the rumours have been true,’’ said Raphael and Magnus felt the anger behind his words. He couldn’t hold it against him, he knew how much trust issues Raphael has had in the past, it took him awhile to get him to open up to him in the first place. And then in the end, he turned out to be like all of the other people in Raphael’s life - he also walked out on him and he bit into his lip.  _ He was finally there to apologise to him, he needed a proper apology.  _ If Raphael was prepared to listen or not wasn’t up to him, but he just wanted to tell him just how much he regretted leaving him - leaving all of them. He was chewing on his lip, Magnus was still nervous… even more so because Alec wasn’t there with him. He was over at Catarina’s because Madzie expressed a wish to spend some time with the  _ cool uncle Alec.  _ Besides, maybe it was better if he did this alone, after all. They needed to talk. Magnus tried to smile when he looked over at Raphael and he then took in a deep breath.  _ He needed all of the help that he could possibly get. _

‘’Raphael, it’s good to see you again,’’ said Magnus and Raphael just rolled his eyes. Magnus glanced around the place - Raphael’s new place (at least it was new to Magnus, who hasn’t seen it before) and then hummed. ‘’I see you’ve got a new place,’’ he said and Raphael didn’t say anything, he was just standing there, frowning and his arms were folded on top of his chest. He was in his defensive mode and he couldn’t blame him. ‘’I mean,’’ he said. ‘’It might not be a new one, but I haven’t seen it yet and-’’ he started, but then his voice trailed off as he could see that Raphael didn’t look too happy with what was coming out of his mouth. Magnus knew that he should get down to the point soon, but he just wanted to make small conversation, to make Raphael feel a bit better - then again, he didn’t know who was he trying to make feel better.  _ Probably only himself.  _ Magnus had the tendency to ramble when he was nervous and he was  _ shaking _ this time.

‘’So, that’s it?’’ asked Raphael and Magnus looked at him. ‘’You come here… after centuries of being gone, after I  _ beg  _ you to stay with all of us, and yet you left us,’’ he said and then glanced down. ‘’And you just think that a little dramatic entrance and a smile will make me feel better and make me forget  _ everything _ that I had to go through?’’ snapped Raphael and Magnus shook his head -  _ of course not _ . He didn’t mean to make it appear that way, but he knew that it did and he bit into his lip. He was just making things worse, but he really didn’t know how to approach this. He was  _ sorry _ , he was so sorry, but Raphael was also stubborn and found it very difficult to give a person to explain themselves - it was difficult for him to  _ forgive.  _ Magnus didn’t blame him at all, but at the same time, he was just so helpless and he just tried to do what felt right. 

‘’No, of course not,’’ said Magnus and Raphael didn’t talk then, he was just interested to hear what kind of excuse was Magnus going to use then. Raphael has heard it from both Ragnor and Catarina that Magnus wasn’t the same, how he has changed for the better, but he still couldn’t forgive so easily. He just couldn’t because when Magnus walked out on him, it was  _ horrible.  _ He begged him, yet Magnus chose  _ her _ at the time despite all of them warning Magnus. But Magnus didn’t listen to them and in the end… things ended terribly for Magnus. For all of them if he was being completely honest. ‘’I came here to apologise,’’ he said and Raphael arched a brow. He was listening and he allowed Magnus to continue. ‘’I-I, um, I just wanted to tell you that it wasn’t fair of me to just,’’ he said and then clasped his hands together.  _ Nervous, he was so nervous.  _ He stepped closer to Raphael, but the vampire only took a step back and Magnus’ heart fell to the pit of his stomach. _ So, it was like that,  _ Raphael really didn’t… ‘’I owe you an apology and if you’d like to hear me out, I’d be honoured, if not then I’ll just be on my way and I… you won’t have to hear from me ever again,’’ said Magnus and Raphael rolled his eyes.

‘’Carry on,’’ said Raphael, trying not to be too obvious how much he wanted to hear an apology because in a way, he felt that it was his own fault that Magnus walked out on him. At least that was what he felt in the past - not anymore. As time passed, he learned that it wasn’t his fault at all - there was nothing that he could do or say at the time that would make Magnus say and it was just…  _ it was a lot.  _ Raphael had a lot of time to process all of the feelings and it was just… a part of him still blamed himself even though he knew that it wasn’t his fault at all. But Magnus was a  _ father figure _ to him, so in a way it felt like he lost his father. Biting on his lip, he took in a deep breath and glanced at Magnus, who was still thinking about how he’d make his apology. He needed to string words together in a good way, he couldn’t afford making any more mistakes - not with Raphael.

‘’I was a fool,’’ said Magnus and Raphael quickly nodded - that was true, he was glad that Magnus  _ finally _ agreed on that part. ‘’I mean, you’ve all tried to warn me that Camille wasn’t who he made me think she was,’’ he said and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’I guess you can say that I learned it the hard way,’’ he said and then looked down at himself -  _ he became a genie after all, she tricked him. Magnus fell into her trap.  _ ‘’But, this isn’t about me,’’ he said quickly and Raphael nodded again, but didn’t say anything. His stern gaze was on Magnus and he was just listening to everything. ‘’This is about you and how I just…’’ he said and for the first time, Raphael allowed himself to show pain through his eyes. Magnus could see how badly Raphael was  _ still  _ hurting. ‘’I cannot express how  _ sorry  _ I am,’’ he said and Raphael glanced down. ‘’I shouldn’t have just left, even if I was changed into genie, I could’ve stayed behind, but I was just so…  _ bitter _ and angry and I shouldn’t have said what I did back then,’’ he said and Raphael closed his eyes because those words still hurt to that day.

‘’No, you really shouldn’t have,’’ said the vampire, his voice trembling just a little bit, but he was keeping himself calm and collected. ‘’I didn’t deserve that, none of us did,’’ said Raphael. ‘’You chose  _ her _ instead of us - your true friends,’’ said Raphael and Magnus felt his heart beating much faster because  _ yes, that was very much true.  _ ‘’Your thirst for power was too great, she enabled you, while all of us were trying to show you that you were  _ enough.  _ She made you feel like you were never enough and that’s why you ended up like this,’’ he said. It was harsh, but it was the truth - even though it hurt as hell. Magnus nodded and then formed loose fists with his hands. 

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. ‘’That’s… that’s correct, I wasn’t thinking clearly, she made me believe… using her manipulation techniques that-that turning into a genie is like taking a walk in the park, but it’s… besides the point,’’ he said and Raphael was slipping back into a bad mood. ‘’I should’ve listened to you,’’ he said in the end and Raphael glanced at him. ‘’Now, when I think now of how you begged me to stay and not leave you, I just… my heart breaks,’’ said Magnus and he could see that he finally got to Raphael; he broke through to his heart and when Raphael glanced at him, Magnus could see just how much it was still infecting him. ‘’Raphi, I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry,’’ said Magnus and felt his own eyes welling up - it was hard to talk about the past, but at the same time it felt good; working things out. 

‘’You were like a father to me,’’ said Raphael and Magnus looked at him. ‘’Do you know what hurts the most? Is that I felt that there was something wrong with  _ me _ ,’’ he said and Magnus quickly started shaking his head and his heart broke one more time. ‘’I thought that I just wasn’t good enough for you, you know?’’ he asked and then bit onto his lip because he didn’t like how much it was trembling. He let his guard down and Magnus walked to him. This time Raphael didn’t move, he stayed where he was because he didn’t really feel anger towards Magnus anymore. He could see that he was a changed man, that he wasn’t like in the past. He… he was working on forgiving Magnus, it was going to take a while, but he knew that in the end, he’d be able to do it. But what he wanted to hear from Magnus was-

‘’It wasn’t never your fault, Raphi,’’ said Magnus and the vampire’s breath was shaking. ‘’You were always good enough, it’s  _ my  _ fault,’’ he said because his heart was breaking to think that Raphael blamed himself. Raphael was young at the time, a young vampire and he needed someone that would  _ raise _ him in a way. And he found that in Magnus, Magnus took him in, was there for him when he most needed support and- Magnus didn’t even register, but Raphael walked to him and gave him a hug and Magnus didn’t even hesitate to return the hug, feeling himself getting even more emotional when he heard Raphael’s muffled sniffles, hugging him harder. ‘’It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay,’’ said Magnus in the end and Raphael clutched onto him.

‘’You’ll stick around this time?’’ asked Raphael, his voice small and nothing like Magnus was used to. The genie nodded and then smiled softly. ‘’You promise? You’ll stay here for good?’’ he asked and Magnus nodded again.

‘’I’m not going anywhere this time around, never walking out of your life again. That’s a promise,’’ he said and Raphael finally relaxed in his arms, Magnus drawing uneven patterns against his back and he smiled - he was glad that he and Raphael finally managed to put some of their differences aside and that they had this talk; they were going to patch up their relationship. They were going to be okay, even if it was going to last a bit longer, but it was all going to be okay and Magnus smiled happily. But little did he know that they weren’t alone anymore; Alec was there as well. Because he wanted to check up on Magnus, he asked Catarina if she could create a portal over to Raphael’s place and she was more than glad to take Alec there. The Prince was worried, Magnus was so nervous before and he just wanted to see if all was going okay.

And Alec was smiling when he was listening to the two of them; Magnus and Raphael made up and he was glad about that. He didn’t mean to be spying on him and he felt awkward as hell, but just as he was about to show himself - it felt really inappropriate to be hiding like that - he heard Raphael’s question -  _ if Magnus was going to stay there with them.  _ And Alec was struck with reality; Magnus has been having a black in Edom so far, he hasn’t seen him that happy in his realm and it was very evident that Magnus belonged  _ here.  _ And that was good, he was happy for Magnus because he deserved to be happy, but he didn’t quite… he didn’t quite like the idea of Magnus staying behind because he knew that it was the right thing to do; it made sense. Magnus had friends and his  _ family _ here, but so far it didn’t really cross Alec’s mind just how much he’d miss him and he didn’t want to leave Magnus behind, but… making him come back to his realm with him would be very cruel and selfish.

Alec took in a deep breath, ignored the annoying feeling in his chest and decided to let the two of them know that he was there as well, knocking on the door and then stepping inside.

* * *

Magnus was happy when he learned that Alec decided to visit Raphael’s as well and his reasoning for that was the cutest thing ever -  _ because he was concerned about him.  _ It truly did warm Magnus’ heart and he was happily chatting along, Raphael and Alec getting to know each other a little bit better. But Magnus did notice that something seemed off about Alexander - he just looked like he was being distant at times. Not all of the time, when Magnus would look at him, he’d quickly snap back and pretend that everything was okay, which made the genie wonder what in the world happened. It wasn’t like Alec to be like this when he was with his friends; he liked both Catarina and Ragnor. But it wasn’t like Alec disliked Raphael either, they talked normally, still… something was off and after a few hours, the two of them decided to go back to Magnus’ mansion and call it a day; maybe Alec was just tired. But even after they came back home, Alec was being silent, which was really weird for him. So, Magnus decided to ask.

‘’Alexander, are by any chance mad with me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at him, quickly shaking his head because he wasn’t. He didn’t know what gave Magnus that idea and the genie hummed and then plopped onto the couch next to him. ‘’Then did something happen when you were over at Catarina’s?’’ he asked and Alec again shook his head, getting lost in his thoughts again.  _ Magnus promised Raphael that he was staying this time and if the portal got closed then Magnus wouldn’t be able to travel in between the realms. He needed the wish to be made for his powers to be at their fullest and-  _ Alec quickly snapped back to reality when he  _ felt _ Magnus’ gaze on him. He quickly glanced up, not hearing Mangus’ last question at all.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You’re hiding something from me,’’ said Magnus and pouted. ‘’You know how much I dislike when you keep things away from me, so just tell me,’’ said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest, but Alec only shook his head. That was the first time that Alec wasn’t being honest with him and he didn’t like it. ‘’Do you not like Raphi? Because he’s a bit rough around the edges, but he does have a soft heart once you get to know him,’’ said Magnus, thinking that maybe Alec was upset because of that, but Alec just shook his head and Magnus was again thinking hard.

‘’No, I like Raphael, he’s a cool guy,’’ said Alec and then went quiet again.

‘’Then what’s the matter?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’Nothing,’’ said Alec.

‘’You know, you’re very bad at lying, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and grinned, trying to make Alec more at ease. ‘’So you better give out the truth now or I’ll have to tickle it out of you,’’ said Magnus, still trying to make Alec feel better. He went closer and tried tickling Alec. Despite being ticklish as hell, Alec didn’t even crack a smile and Magnus’ smile was gone as well. Now what? ‘’Come on, you’ve never been like this,’’ whined Magnus and scooted closer. ‘’You can tell me things, we’ve gotten close, haven’t we?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’Do you miss your family?’’ he asked and Alec felt his sadness growing. He did miss them, but that wasn’t the point.

‘’Magnus, when the portal allows me to cross back to my realm,’’ started Alec and Magnus perked up, cocking his head to the side. ‘’I’m just… well,’’ he said and then glanced down. ‘’Are you going to stay here?’’ asked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes - where was all of this coming from suddenly?! ‘’I mean your father and your best friends are here, you’ve finally reconnected with them, so it would make sense if you’d stay here,’’ he said. ‘’You’re much happier here than you were in our realm so,’’ he started and Magnus was slowly starting to get the full picture. Still, he didn’t understand why Alec was asking all of this so suddenly.

‘’Do you want me to stay here?’’ he blurted out and Alec looked at him.

He wanted to say no, his heart was screaming to say no, but he didn’t say anything. ‘’It would make sense,’’ he said and Magnus wasn’t smiling anymore as well.  _ Alexander wanted him to stay behind?  _ But then again… he’d like to stay here. Alec had a point; but that didn’t mean that they would have to say goodbye. The portal could stay open, but Alec clearly didn’t understand that, did he? ‘’I don’t want to force you to come back with me if you wish to stay here, I mean-’’

‘’Alexander, listen, I-’’

‘’No, I mean it,’’ said Alec, interrupting Magnus. ‘’This is your  _ home _ , you haven’t seen it in  _ centuries _ and you deserve to be happy,’’ said Alec and then bit into his lip. ‘’So, when the time comes, I’ll just somehow-’’

‘’So you want me to stay and not come back with you?’’ asked Magnus. 

‘’I-I,’’ started Alec and then just didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make the situation worse. ‘’No,’’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’But I don’t want you to feel like you have to come with me, because,’’ he said. ‘’Like I said, this is your  _ home _ and it would be selfish and unfair of me to ask you to leave it all behind  _ again _ for me,’’ he said and made a little pause. ‘’I’m not really… looking at it in the long run, I’m not really worth risking so much and,’’ he started, but then his voice trailed off when saw the look on Magnus’ face and he just stopped talking; it was best if he stopped talking because he wasn’t making much sense. Magnus narrowed his eyes.

‘’Are you trying to upset me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head. ‘’Then stop saying such things, it’s not fair,’’ said Magnus quite harshly and Alec quickly apologised. ‘’I’m not going to leave you, I’m just…’’ he said and Alec was now biting on his lip. Alec was angry with himself because he upset Magnus and he just clasped his hands together. Maybe it was for the best if he just- ‘’The portal will remain open,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him.  _ Huh?!  _ ‘’It is up to me if I leave it open or not,’’ he said. ‘’Even if not, I can easily portal in between the realms, remember? I needed extra power to portal  _ you _ and-’’

‘’Oooh,’’ said Alec and Magnus was cracking up when he saw the flush upon Alec’s cheeks. ‘’So I made a problem out of nothing.’’

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked away. ‘’But at the same time, it shows me how much you care,’’ said Magnus and scooted closer. ‘’About me,’’ he said and Alec nodded quickly and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus leaning closer and he shuddered when he felt his hot breath against his. ‘’I really,  _ really _ like you, Alexander, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to-’’

‘’Kiss me,’’ whined Alec and pulled Magnus in for a kiss -  _ finally, their first kiss.  _


	16. Chapter 16

“This is slowly getting out of hand,” said king Robert and then looked at his wife, who gave him a little nod. They knew that prince Neil was plotting up something and they didn’t really know what, but they didn’t like it and they were going to do everything that was in their power to put an end to it before he would actually be able to succeed in anything. For some strange reason, Neil was sure that kingdom of Alicante was hiding a genie and it made Maryse and Robert laugh because they’ve heard those rumours and even if Magnus really was a genie - which they were pretty sure that he wasn’t - they weren’t going to allow the rotten prince anywhere near. But what concerned them the most was the fact that Neil somehow managed to get some of their people on his side and they were spying on them.

They didn’t really know how many of them there were; maybe the guard was a single case, but maybe he wasn’t. Their kingdom was pretty big and they’ve had a lot of staff. Maryse and Robert tried to make sure that they did a background check on everyone they hired to be on their castle, but still…  _ rotten people knew how to find their way to them. _ Robert took in a deep breath and then chewed on his lip because they needed to do something, but what? Maybe if they scared the people; if they showed what happened if you disobeyed and betrayed the kingdom, then they probably wouldn’t consider doing anything illegal? But Robert didn’t want to use fear to rule over people.  _ It was really no easy task.  _ He sighed and then clasped his hands together.

“I know,” said Maryse and glanced over at her husband, worried on her mind, trying to think of something, but it was difficult and she then bit onto her lip. “I still.. how was he able to get our guard on his side? If there wasn’t for Underhill, I would never have noticed,” said Maryse and then puffed her cheeks; they truly were lucky that Underhill was working for them; he was their best guard yet, that was why he was in charge because his loyalty to the kingdom knew no boundaries. He had proper respect for the king and queen, their children and all of the people of Alicante. But still, he was only  _ one _ and if there happened to be more cases, then it was really worrisome.

“That is correct,” said Robert and then clicked with his tongue. Not only that, but he wished that Alec would finally return back home; the fact was that he was on the trip for almost a month now and they were all getting worried. Alec could at least send them all a letter or something like that, but since there was no news about it, it made the king and queen worried. Since Magnus was also missing, it only made sense that the two of them were probably travelling around, but a word or two of when they were coming back wouldn’t hurt, now would it? Biting on his lip, Robert rubbed the back of his neck and then glanced at his worried wife. “I just wish that he would write, you know?” asked Robert and Maryse gave him a little nod.

“I wish that too, Robert,” said Maryse and then looked around the throne room. “But maybe this is something that he needs to do on his own, without telling us,” said Maryse. “We’ve been protecting him for so long and maybe we’ve gone a little bit overboard with the whole being protective parents,” she said and Robert sighed because he knew that Maryse was in a way right. “Not that there’s anything bad with that, but our children are growing up, they’re practically adults, so it makes sense,” said Maryse and Robert nodded again. “It’s a part of growing up and no matter how much we may no like it, there’s no much we can actually do to stop it,” she said and Robert only gave her another nod. 

“I suppose you’re right,” said Robert and then tapped with his finger against his mouth. “I just… I just wish to hear back from them soon. With that maniac doing only God knows what, it would do them good if we at least warn them,” he said and shuddered. “So that they don’t get caught unprepared,” said Robert and Maryse nodded; that much was true and she also wished that she could somehow contact them, but they would just have to wait; there wasn’t much other things that they could do no matter how much they wanted to.  _ It was all about time. And they all knew just how much waiting sucked. _

“They’ll be back and everything is going to be okay,” said Maryse and then leaned over to her husband, taking his hand and gave him a little smile. “Alec’s a tough young man and so is Magnus, they can protect themselves out there,” she said and gave Robert a little wink. Robert looked down, but then eventually nodded because he knew that he should trust Alec and his abilities a little bit more. But, still, the over-protective side of him couldn’t help but to want to step in to protect his son and his friend. Biting on his lip, Robert took in a deep breath and then nodded because he knew that he should have more faith in Alec, he agreed with his wife. But still, he was going to be  _ extra _ careful; everyone new stepping inside of the castle was going to go through an extensive background check; it wouldn’t matter if it was going to take days - the king was prepared to take  _ drastic measures.  _ No one was going to hurt his boy, and if they did, they better run away because he wasn't going to go easy on them. He was going to protect his family. 

**

‘’But I don’t wanna go back,’’ said Alec sadly as he was looking at Magnus. The genie suggested that maybe they should try coming back to Alec’s realm, but the prince looked and sounded desperate and completely shattered by the news. Yes, he missed his old place, but he wanted to stay around. Then again, Magnus said that he was leaving the portal open and that was nice because he wanted to come back to this wonderful place and he then sighed sadly and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’One more day,’’ he said and Magnus gave him a little chuckle and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’Please, I wanna spend more time alone with you,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together because Alec was using a dangerous technique on him -  _ puppy eyed look.  _ He wasn’t strong against it and he bit into his lip.

‘’Alexander, your family misses you,’’ said Magnus and Alec didn’t deny that, because it was true. In fact, he missed them too, but he didn’t want put an end to this so soon - the month that he spent with Magnus was wonderful and he wanted it to carry on, but then again he knew that it had to stop at one point, so in the end he just nodded and stopped fighting. ‘’And we can always come back here, the portal is staying open, remember? It’ll be just for you and me to cross over to Edom,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled softly.  _ Only for them, us.  _ Alec was smiling too widely and he bit into the inner walls of his cheeks and then he just took in a deep breath. 

  
  


‘’I love it when it’s just us,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ smile started growing. ‘’But what a change - I came here single and now I have a hot boyfriend. I must say that I’m pretty proud of myself,’’ said Alec and Magnus was quietly laughing. ‘’Oh, I can’t wait to share the news with all of them,’’ he said and then felt a bit more positive about going back to his realm. Magnus was in awe that Alec was so keen on sharing about their relationship with the others. Usually, he was expecting that people were a bit more held back when it came to him; he was a genie after all, but then again - Alexander was different and Magnus but into his lip and he couldn’t stop smiling. ‘’I’ll rub it into Jace’s face first,’’ said Alec.

‘’Rub exactly what into his face?’’ asked Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’That he was right about the whole thing?’’ asked Magnus and then held back his laughter because he could see Alec thinking about it and in the end Alec realised that Magnus was right; Izzy and Jace were the ones that were always teasing about being an item with Magnus and Alec was trying to prove them wrong by telling them that they were only friends, when in reality Alec was always crushing on Magnus. Even when they first met, Alec could remember himself checking Magnus out and he then took in a deep breath -  _ right, he needed a different strategy.  _

‘’I need a new strategy,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’I’ll rub it into his face for having a hot significant other, see?’’ he asked and Magnus was shaking with laughter. ‘’Yep. That’s the way to go, just trust me,’’ he said and the bit into his lip. ‘’But that would be too cruel because he is also worrying about being forever alone. Magnus, maybe we should find someone for him,’’ said Alec very seriously and Magnus snorted because Alec was really a kind soul; he couldn’t even tease his own brother too much and in the end he just shrugged it off.

‘’Alexander, you worry too much,’’ said Magnus.

‘’So you’re saying that it’s  _ okay _ for me to tease him?’’ asked Alec curiously and he had that mischievous shine in his eyes. ‘’You’re giving me the green light? Because I’m not going to ask twice,’’ said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

‘’I didn’t say that,’’ said Magnus and laughed in between his words. ‘’You’re too keen on teasing your brother. And you and I both know that eventually you are going to tease Jace a little bit and then apologise because you’re just the cutest thing ever,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed because he didn’t appreciate being called cute. He was many things, but cute he wasn’t and he didn’t know why Magnus insisted on calling him that! It made  _ no _ sense, biting into his lip.

‘’Magnus, I thought I told you that I am not cute, I am mischievous and you love me for it,’’ said Alec. Magnus pressed his lips together - did Alec even realise what he was saying? Alec maybe aws just on the start of discovering his feelings for Magnus, but the genie was pretty deep into it already and if he didn’t really want to get ahead of himself, but one could actually talk about-

‘’I do love you,’’ said Magnus. He kind of blurted out it. He meant if, of course he did, but he also didn’t want to scare Alec away and the look of surprise on Alec’s face made him worry because he didn’t want to scare him away, but Alec didn’t look scared. He was kind of surprised, but in a good way and his surprised face soon turned into a smile.  _ Alec knew that,  _ Magnus did confess to him a while ago and even though he just recently figured out about his feelings for the genie, he wasn’t going to act all surprised. Besides, he was happy. ‘’Crap, I didn’t shock you or anything, it just sort of came out on its own and-’’

‘’Not at all,’’ said Alec and then bit onto his lip, leaning over to the genie and he placed a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. ‘’I-I don’t really, um… I mean… I like you a lot,’’ said Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile. Of course, he didn’t expect this kind of love confirmation from Alexander yet, it was still too soon after all. ‘’But, um, I also… yeah, love… also you, so-’’

‘’Alexander, you’re too adorable, never change,’’ said Magnus and then tugged on him. ‘’So, how about it? Should we finally return back home?’’ he asked and Alec in the end finally nodded. But they would also soon return back to Edom and in a way he was excited, he had a lot to tell to Isabelle and Jace; the went on many adventures with Magnus and he was jsut buzzing with excitement. 

‘’But we’ll be back here soon, yes?’’

It warmed Magnus’ heart to see how much Alec loved his home and he just nodded. ‘’Of course, angel,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s heart melted.  _ Okay, it was a deal!  _

  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“Ah, it’s good to be finally back after all,” commented Alec as the two of them crossed over through the portal and Magnus took in a deep breath and then nodded. Yes, he kind of missed this realm and then he rubbed his palms together. “I can’t even imagine how worried mom and dad and the others must be though,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck because he still felt back for not telling them anything, but he didn’t know that it would end up turning out like this. The two of them were able to cross over the portal without any problems and Alec was happily smiling because it was true - he did get to know Magnus a lot better during the last few weeks and he couldn’t suppress back his smile when Magnus stepped closer to him, held his hand and he tugged him closer. 

“I suppose we should tell the others that we’re back, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded because that was probably for the best. Still, he decided to steal a few kisses before returning to the others, kissing Magnus softly and the genie smiled up to his ears as he kissed him back again and Alec smiled softly. Magnus noticed that Alec was a lot more confident with showing his affection lately and he was living for it, cupping his face and he leaned up so that he could get a better access, Alec happily sighing and as they pulled back, they both started laughing.  _ A lot has changed since the two of them left Alicante, for the better.  _ Magnus took in a deep breath and then rubbed his palms together. “Going to the king and queen first?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“It’s probably for the best, yes,” said Alec and then Magnus made the wardrobe close up the portal once more with his magic and he smiled happily because both of them were happy to be back at Alec’s castle, but at the same time, knowing that the portal was staying open made them also smile and then sighed happily. “I need to make up a good lie for not leaving any notes before leaving because if not, I’ll be grounded for my entire life,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing as Alec was an adult, but he was still worrying about being grounded? Then again, Maryse and Robert were quite extra when it came to protecting their children, so he could actually see this happening, but still it was a little bit ridiculous. 

“You still worry about being grounded?” asked Magnus and chuckled. “At this age?” he carried on and Alec flushed up to his ears and then rolled his eyes. Yes, it was all funny until it actually happened. While it was true that he was off age and that he could leave and come to the castle as he pleased, this was his parents that they were talking about and they didn’t really know any boundaries!

“Have you never met my parents?” asked Alec and rolled his eyes, but then started laughing. “Trust me, I’ll need to explain myself properly if I ever want to leave my room,” he said and Magnus hummed.  _ Now, it wouldn’t be all bad if Alec would get stuck in his room.  _ There were many possibilities how Alec could spend the time; with Magnus who could easily portal himself inside of the room and he closed his eyes. Oh, yes, the possibilities were quite large and he wouldn’t be so opposed to that happening, Alec narrowing his eyes and he saw that Magnus probably had something dirty on his mind and he just clicked with his tongue. Yes, yes, he knew Magnus well enough. “What?”

“I was just thinking,” said Magnus slyly. “It wouldn’t be all bad, would it? If you got stuck inside of your room, imagine the possibilities,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. Yep, he totally called something like this happening. “I mean, I would happily volunteer keeping you company in here, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked, Alec flushing up to his ears because he knew what was on Magnus’ mind and he walked past him. “Relax, I’m joking,” said Magnus and Alec said something under his breath about knowing that Magnus was only playing, but still! He still needed a good lie or an excuse for where the hell he was!

* * *

‘’Alec!’’ yelled Isabelle from across the room; she was the first one that saw them because she was just on her way on Alec’s room and she was the first one to run into them and Alec quickly straightened himself up. He and Magnus were still holding hands and because Magnus didn’t want to cause too many awkwardness, he tried to pull his hand away, but Alec grabbed onto it tighter and pulled him closer, showing Magnus that he truly meant what he said before; he didn’t mind the others knowing that he and Magnus were a thing; not in the least and he took in a deep breath as Isabelle caught up to the two of them. ‘’Oh, you two are back, thank goodness, finally. I’ve been so worried, we’ve all been,’’ she said and shook her head, looking down and then chuckled when she saw the two of them holding hands. Alec flushed cutely and Isabelle smiled happily. ‘’I see that some things have changed,’’ she commented and Alec linked his fingers with Magnus’ and then nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec happily and couldn’t keep his eyes away from Magnus. ‘’A lot of things have changed,’’ he carried on and then bit into his lip happily, but the smile continued growing and he then happily shook his head. ‘’I just… how are mom and dad?’’ he asked because he knew that they had to be worried a lot and Izzy sighed, crossing her arms on top of her chest and that was enough to let Alec know. ‘’Ah, I’m getting grounded forever then,’’ he said and Izzy started laughing, but then just waved it off.

‘’It’s just,’’ she said and then clasped her hands together. ‘’Okay, first off all; I’m so happy for the two of you,’’ she said and Alec sheepishly smiled and Magnus gave her a little wink. ‘’See, what did I tell you, Magnus?’’ asked Izzy and Magnus cracked, Alec glancing at the two of them. ‘’He just needed a bit to forget about that dick,’’ she said and shuddered because Neil was still on her mind - he was still a huge pain in the ass and she was going to let them know what was going on while the two of them were away, but for now it didn’t matter. ‘’And now he’s ten times happier,’’ she then said because Alec was literally glowing with happiness and Alec shook his head.

‘’No,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’m like a thousand times more happy than before,’’ he said and then glanced at Magnus. ‘’Magnus is amazing, Iz,’’ said Alec and then chewed on his lip, Magnus sighing happily and then placed a kiss on top of his cheek.

‘’No way, you’re more amazing and ten times cuter,’’ said Magnus and Izzy chuckled because the two of them were so much in love and it showed. Izzy still didn’t know where they went for a whole month, but wherever it was, it did them good. Magnus and Alec were dating now and she was so happy for the two of them, pressing her lips together. Ah, they were so lovey-dovey, to the point that it made her jealous and then she shook her head, reminding that things with Simon were going amazing, even though it was still slowly progressing. Simon was a shy prince and in the end she cleared her throat. ‘’Alexander is amazing to me,’’ said Magnus and then bit his lip, heart visible in his eyes and Isabelle chuckled.

‘’Ah, that’s amazing,’’ she said and then made a little pause. ‘’I’m just glad that everything worked out between the two of you,’’ she said and Alec nodded again because he felt the same. ‘’So, where did the two of you go for the whole month?’’ asked Izzy. ‘’I told mom, dad and the others that the two of you went to visit Magnus’ kingdom, but you two need me an explanation,’’ she said and Alec bowed his head down because he felt bad, but then at the same time, they couldn’t back, so it wasn’t their fault at all. ‘’Did you really go to Magnus’ homeland?’’ she asked and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ he said and Izzy sighed in relief - that was true then! And it made her happy because it meant that Alec and Magnus weren’t in any kind of trouble and that they were safe. But she still had so many questions! 

‘’I’m glad,’’ she said. ‘’I was so worried that something might’ve happened,’’ she said and then placed her hands on top of her sides. ‘’Really, why didn’t you tell me?’’ she asked sadly because Alec always told her about his plans. ‘’It’s not like you to just leave and maybe this was you trying to be a bit more independant, but a whole month is a long time,’’ she said. ‘’I was worried sick, you know,’’ she said and Alec glanced down.

‘’I’m sorry, Iz,’’ said Alec. ‘’If I knew that, I would have let you all know, but I couldn’t,’’ he said and then glanced at Magnus, who gave him a little nod and then he continued. ‘’The initial plan wasn’t to stay there for such a long time, but once we got there, we couldn’t leave,’’ said Alec and Isabelle’s eyes widened. ‘’I mean we tried, but we couldn’t,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’Not until now, at least,’’ he said and Isabelle was worried now because she didn’t quite understand why Alec and Magnus couldn’t return - was someone holding them hostage or? If it was Neil, then she was going to-

‘’So you were in trouble?’’ asked Izzy and Magnus shook his head.

‘’It’s kind of difficult to explain,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’It’s nothing bad, nobody hurt us or anything like that,’’ said Magnus, trying to think of a way to tell Isabelle what really happened without giving away too much. He still didn’t know how he truly felt about others knowing about him being a genie. Though he didn’t really think that Isabelle would make a big deal about it, she was cool and loyal. ‘’It’s just, we’ve been stuck there because-’’

‘’Does it have to do something with that magical door I found in your room?’’ whispered Isabelle because she didn’t really want to waste more time. Also, she wanted them to know that she knew about Magnus and that it didn’t really make any difference. Maybe it would make certain things better because they wouldn’t have to keep things to themselves anymore and she took in a deep breath. Magnus looked surprised as did Alec and they looked at each other.  _ How did Izzy know about that?  _ They didn’t know how to respond to that and they just kept being quiet. ‘’Yeah, um, I kind of… I mean I was worried so I went looking for the two of you and yes, I did go to your room without your permission, I’m sorry for that, but because we couldn’t find you, I was just really worried, so I, um… I snooped around the room and found that magical door,’’ she said and then shook her head. ‘’I-I told only Jace about it and no one else knows,’’ said Izzy and then clasped her hands together. ‘’I’m sorry, I really-’’

‘’Portal,’’ said Magnus and Isabelle perked up. ‘’Not magical door, but it’s called a portal,’’ said Magnus because he didn’t want to lie and Alec could feel him gripping on his hand;  _ he was nervous.  _ ‘’Although, in a way you could say that it is a magical door because it is able to take you through different realms,’’ he carried on and Isabelle nodded and then gulped because that was kind of a lot for her to take, but at the same time, she expected something like this because she already knew that Magnus was a genie and had a whole month to let it sink in. ‘’Um,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. ‘’It-it took us to Edom, which is-’’

‘’Magnus, you’re shaking,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together and then just took in a deep breath because this was a lot for him and Isabelle felt bad about it because she kind of attacked them with all of the questions and she just raised her hand up and shook her head. It didn’t matter anymore, she didn’t want Magnus to feel bad about it because she didn’t blame him at all nor was she angry that they didn’t tell her about Magnus being a genie. She understood; it was because of dicks like Neil, wasn’t it?

‘’Magnus, you don’t have to tell me everything,’’ said Isabelle and Magnus bit into his lip. Still, he felt like a liar because they didn’t tell Isabelle right away. ‘’I know you’re a genie,’’ she said and he froze up. ‘’And your secret is safe with me,’’ she said and Magnus closed his eyes. ‘’I mean it, I’m not going to tell anyone,’’ said Isabelle and Magnus slowly looked up, almost as if he was surprised. ‘’I mean it, you’re my friend and nobody is going to find out,’’ she said and then gave him a little smile. ‘’So, relax, it’s okay and I understand why you didn’t tell me, it’s because of dicks like Neil, isn’t it?’’ she asked and Magnus slowly nodded.

‘’A lot of people took advantage of him and his powers,’’ said Alec and Magnus slowly nodded.

‘’Sadly that is true, people can be really cruel sometimes,’’ said Magnus and then glanced at Alec, who was standing there next to him and didn’t waver one bit. ‘’At least that was what I thought before I met Alexander,’’ said Magnus and made a little pause. ‘’Or any of you, really,’’ he said and smiled softly. ‘’You’re really… different and made me think differently about you humans,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’But it’s idiots like Neil that I’m afraid… not really afraid, but afraid of using my powers for something bad,’’ he said and shuddered. Alec already felt pissed off and he huffed.

‘’Ah, yes, Neil,’’ said Izzy and Alec looked at her.

‘’Iz, what happened?’’ he asked because he could feel that something went down while they were away.

‘’Oh, it’s a lot,’’ she said and massaged her temples. ‘’It’s a whole… a whole scenario,’’ she said and then ran her fingers through her hair and then took in a deep breath. ‘’It’s just… Neil still isn’t giving up, he wants to get his hands on Magnus’... magical bottle, whatever that means,’’ she said and Alec already felt more pissed off and Magnus wasn’t really surprised and he shook his head - people didn’t really give up trying to get their hands on a magical genie, but it was… still pissed him off. Though, he couldn’t do much because Alec still had two of his wishes to come true, so until then, Neil couldn’t do much even if he got his hands onto his magical bottle.

‘’I’ll kick his ass,’’ said Alec and cracked his knuckles.

‘’Alexander, until I belong to you he can’t really do much even if he-’’

‘’Magnus,’’ said Alec and placed his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders. ‘’You are your own person, you don’t belong to me. You are an amazing and independant genie slash warlock,’’ said Alec seriously and Magnus chuckled because that wasn’t how he meant it. ‘’You belong only to yourself and-’’

‘’Aww, so I’m not yours?’’ asked Magnus and glanced down. ‘’I thought you were mine and I was yours?’’ asked Magnus cutely and Alec flushed.

‘’No, that wasn’t how I mean it, Magnus, I meant-’’ he started, but Magnus kissed his lips and Alec stopped rambling.

‘’I know, you dork, so stop panicking, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only nodded. Isabelle couldn’t stop smiling upon seeing them.  _ Adorable.  _

* * *

"Look at you two," said Maryse happily and clasped her hands together. ‘’You’re adorable. Aren’t they adorable, Robert?’’ she asked as she glanced over to her husband, who was sitting in his throne and Robert only nodded, sighing happily.  _ Their son was finally back home, safely _ and that was all that mattered. Alec looked really happy and the way that he looked at the other boy made his heart warm up. He was glad that he ended up with Magnus and  _ not _ that other dick. Speaking of Neil, he should probably tell Alec what happened, but at the same time, he didn’t want to end such a happy moment and he grumbled. 

‘’Yes,’’ said Robert and then walked over to Magnus, who didn’t know what to do. Robert was still a king and Maryse still a queen, bowing down, but Robert only waved it off. ‘’Oh, don’t be silly, no need to do all of that formalities, I’m just glad that both of you have returned home safely,’’ said Robert and then glanced at Alec. ‘’You take care of him,’’ said Robert to Alec and Magnus was surprised because usually he would expect that to be directed to him. 

‘’Yes, sir,’’ said Alec and Robert rolled his eyes.

‘’You’ll make your boyfriend think I’m a cruel king, come on,’’ said Robert and Magnus started cracking up at the side. ‘’No, but I’m really happy that both of you have returned,’’ he said and then glanced at Magnus. ‘’So, how was the stay at your Kingdom?’’ he asked and Alec happily sighed.

‘’Magical, dad,’’ said Robert.

‘’Oh, I bet it was for you, huh,’’ said Robert and shook his head. ‘’Did he behave?’’ asked Robert and Magnus cackled, Alec’s face reddening. Just what in the world was that supposed to mean?! 

‘’Dad!’’

‘’Alexander was amazing as always, made a great impression on my father,’’ said Magnus and Robert perked up.

‘’Oh, right!’’ said Robert. ‘’Do you think he’d like to meet us?’’ he asked and then cleared his throat. ‘’I’d like to meet the future family, no?’’ he asked and Alec face-palmed himself, but Maryse seemed to be agreeing with him.

‘’Dad, mom, no, just-’’

‘’My dad would be thrilled!’’ said Magnus happily and then started laughing when he saw the look on Alec’s face. It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want his parents to meet Asmodeus, but he just… they were going to be so extra about it! Still, it made him smile!

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Alec had to admit it that Magnus was right about coming back; he really did miss his realm after all and it was good to be back. A week after coming back, things have settled down and pretty much the entire kingdom knew that he was going out with Magnus. He was the one that was announcing it for the world to know because he wanted the others to know that he belonged to Magnus. In a way the whole  _ belonging to someone  _ thing that Magnus has attacked him the last time about it, was kind of hot in Alec’s opinion and he was just trying not to say too much about it, but he liked it when Magnus said that he was his. And vice versa, of course, happily humming to himself as he was sitting in the garden and was reading a book. Magnus was usually with him, but that afternoon he was spending time with his mother. Alec didn’t really even want to know why his mom wanted to speak to Magnus alone because knowing her… it was probably something embarrassing, or maybe not. Still, Alec was glad that his parents were so happy and supportive about their relationship. Pretty much everyone was supportive about it and Alec was really living the best of his life. 

Alec’s eyes kept travelling to the bush of roses and then a little silly idea crept into his mind, but it was also  _ adorable _ and romantic. Maybe. He wanted to give one single rose to his boyfriend and he was biting on his lip. It was nothing special, but Magnus liked little things like that was what Alec learned. Little surprises, little gifts, even if they were nothing special. They held very much importance to Magnus because he wasn’t used to be on the receiving end of being gifted something, so Alec was was working hard to change that - he was going to give Magnus everything that he deserved.  _ All the love and the happiness that was taken away from him repeatedly for centuries.  _ He was going to make all of it return back to him and he then happily sighed.

Alec closed the book, then stood up and walked closer to the rose bush and plucked three of them and then placed them together. They looked lovely and he knew for a fact that Magnus was going to  _ love _ them. Excitedly, Alec made his way down the path and was about to take the turn to the castle, but then someone managed to get into his way. Alec's jaw dropped when he saw no other than  _ Neil, _ who appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Alec was already in a bad mood because he didn't understand how he managed to get past the guards. He was  _ permanently _ banned from ever stepping a foot on their property and Alec was taken back a little bit and he made a step back, but Neil stepped closer as well and Alec wrinkled his nose. He wasn't really afraid of him, he was just very annoyed and he was going to make sure that Neil was going to pay because this was just  _ too much.  _

"Alec, my dearest. You're finally back," purred the other one and Alec gagged because he couldn't believe that his standards were  _ this _ low in the past and he shuddered. Months ago he would have given anything to have Neil address him like that, but now he just felt sorry for the guy and he barely restrained himself from bursting into loud laughter because he could smell the desperation a mile away. "I was beginning to worry that you were never coming back and I missed you terribly," he said and Alec gave him an offended look when Neil tried to get closer to him possibly for a hug, but Alec wasn't falling for it and he gritted his teeth. "Where has that horrible genie taken you? He stole you from me," he said and Alec felt his anger coming. He tried to not let the other have too much influence on him, but it was hard.

"That's really none of your business," said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "And as for my boyfriend as I think you're referring to Magnus," he said and then grinned when he saw how shocked Neil was. He didn't expect that, did he? "We had a wonderful time. I wish I can soon return. Not that his kingdom is any better because I love my home, but there is a plus. There was no you and I had a wonderful time because of that," said Alec and Neil didn't like what he was hearing. "Now please move, I have things to do," said Alec and Neil blocked him the way, eyes falling upon the flowers in Alec's hand.

"For me?"

"Yeah, I can't comprehend how I could have ever had any feelings for you," said Alec and shuddered. "There's not much brain activity in there. Is it?" asked Alec and quickly pulled away the roses from Neil because he didn't want his hands ever getting in contact with something that he was going to be gifting to Magnus and he then took in a deep breath. "Just. Move and let go. Look, I know you're not really into me, so just leave it and-"

"That is not true," said Neil stubbornly and Alec rolled his eyes. "I mean it, I truly care for you," said Neil and Alec let out an impatient sigh. "It's his fault that you can't see just how much I love you, Alec. He poisoned your mind and turned you against me," said Neil and Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing - that had to be single most dumb thing he has ever heard and he clicked his tongue and Neil shook his head. "Think about it," he said, still going on with his stupid theory. "Ever since he came he tried to tear us apart," said Neil and Alec wasn't really listening. "Ever since he came he made sure that he enchanted you with his  _ magic _ because yes I know he is a genie," said Neil. "And he enchanted you so you fell in love with him."

"Uh huh," said Alec. "And why would he do that?" asked Alec. 

"He wants the throne," said Neil and Alec snorted. To him this was kind of funny because he knew that Magnus was a prince technically so he didn't need to do any of that. Magnus was already royalty so Neil's theory was flawed from the get-go and he just tried to move past him again. "But I know how I'll get you to snap out of it," said Neil and Alec was quite interested in his _ ways.  _ ‘’There’s always one solution that always helps in breaking an evil spell,’’ said Neil and Alec was backing away because he had a feeling what the other had in his mind, but that didn’t stop Neil from stepping really close to Alec and the other wrinkled his nose when the other wrapped an arm around Alec and pressed him closer.

He didn’t really give Alec much time to react, really. Before Alec had the chance to pull away, Neil’s lips were already on top of his and Alec was sadly right about it - it was the true love’s kiss and he didn’t know if he should be laughing or crying because Neil was pathetic. But not only that, it was the kiss that was horrible as well and he tried to push the other away, but Neil was being far too pushy about it and as Alec tried to move away, he was being pulled in for yet another kiss and Alec groaned because that was just so…  _ terrible.  _ Neil was trying to do anything to get Alec to snap out of it, but Alec just rolled his eyes and finally managed to do something that got Neil to stop; he managed to kick Neil in the crotch.  _ Hard.  _ It was instant knockout and Neil let out a high pitched scream, while Alec shoved him away. But if the fact that Neil has just managed to force out a kiss from him wasn’t bad enough, Alec looked past Neil and saw Magnus standing there and he felt his stomach dropping and then he glanced at Neil -  _ he was going to kill him even if that was the last thing that he was going to do!  _

Magnus was just done with hanging out with the queen - they spent a lovely afternoon with a little tea party and Magnus was delighted about it. He liked how easily Alec’s family accepted him as their own and he felt very welcomed there. Maybe he should really invite his father one day to pay them all a visit. He knew that they were all going to get along. Happily sighing, he decided to go check up on his boyfriend, to tell him the good news. Usually, Alec would read in the garde, so that was where the genie headed, but he could have never predicted what he was going to see there. It was just…  _ awful.  _

Not only that it was bad enough that Neil somehow managed to sneak inside of the castle  _ again _ , but he managed to kiss his boyfriend?! Magnus was pissed because it was obvious that the kiss was forced. Even if he didn’t see Alec kicking Neil right in the balls, it would be pretty much obvious because… Magnus knew how the other felt about Neil and he just shuddered.  _ Poor Alexander’s lips,  _ he was going to have to do a lot of kissing and disinfecting because… ugh. And just what in the world was the fucker’s plan?! It was abuse and assault and Magnus wasn’t going to stand for it. His magic was already sparking up under his fingers without even him noticing and he was getting more and more angry. Alec noticed the magic and quickly cleared his throat.

‘’Magnus!’’ he piped up and he managed to snap Magnus back to reality enough for the magic to fizzle out and Neil quickly turned around and was wearing a proud smile, ignoring the kick in the nuts and he straightened himself up and then nodded. ‘’I’m so sorry you had to see that,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered.

‘’I’m so sorry that you had to see that, ugh,’’ said Alec and then spit on the floor. ‘’I mean really, it’s just so,’’ he said and then gagged. ‘’I need new lips,’’ he said and Neil flushed all the way up to his ears from anger -  _ how dared he?!  _ Neil took pride in his kissing experience, so to have someone like Lightwood to completely shit all over it… was something that he wasn’t going to suffer and he took in a deep breath and glanced at Magnus. 

‘’Must hurt to see your loved one kissing another man, doesn’t it, genie?’’ 

‘’Not really,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I mean it’s very obvious how much he hated it and besides,’’ he said. ‘’There’s no way he is leaving these lips,’’ he said and pointed to his own ones. ‘’These are magical,’’ he said and then winked. Alec was quick to agree to that and Magnus chuckled softly and then signed Alec to come closer, which he did and Neil was just…  _ his ego was terribly wounded and Alec was living for it because it felt nice to see Neil suffering like that.  _ ‘’My poor darling,’’ said Magnus and quickly placed a kiss upon Alec’s lips and Alec quickly kissed him back, closing his eyes and he wrapped his arms around him.

‘’Magnus, you need to keep kissing me. Neil’s lips gave me trauma,’’ said Alec and it whined because it was true and Magnus just hugged him once more and Alec happily kissed him again. Neil wanted to walk away because he thought that he could get away with it, but he didn’t come very far - just as he came around the corner, he ran into no other than Underhill, who was informed that somebody managed to sneak inside of the castle and he made it his top priority to look into the matter and when he found that to be Neil, he wasted no time. Luckily he managed to find him pretty soon and he just dragged him over to the king and queen, who were going to take care of it and Alec and Magnus didn’t have to worry about a thing; they had more important things on their schedule - enjoying the time together. 

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

“Oh,  _ master, _ ” mumbled Magnus, the words escaping past his lips, but he couldn’t really control himself as Alec moved his hips once more and the prince above him was flushing furiously because he couldn’t deny how much he loved it when Magnus was calling him like that. Not usually, but he found out that when they were being intimate, he had quite…  _ he loved it.  _ It was kind of kinky and he never really commented it, but Magnus couldn’t tell how much Alexander loved it and he was glad that Alec seemed to like it, because  _ he _ loved it as well. Usually he hated calling others his master, but in a situation like this and with Alexander was perfect, because they both knew that Alec never thought of himself as being better than Alec. Magnus hid his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck as he continued moving his hips, seated deep inside of his boyfriend, who was shivering all over and he was smiling because Alec was picking up the pace and he loved it. He loved making love with Alexander - he was so innocent and shy, but also deep down he had quite the dirty mind and he loved it. 

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and then gave Magnus’ neck a little kiss, slowly pulling back a little bit and he stopped moving for a split moment because he needed to catch his breath. He didn’t have Magnus’ stamina, so he needed to pace himself and he shuddered when he felt Magnus tightening around him on purpose. “D-don’t, or you’ll make me… too soon,” complained Alec and Magnus reached up with his hand, cupping the other’s face and he kissed him softly, leaning up and Alec leaned down, allowing Magnus to deepen their kiss, shuddering and Magnus was smiling into their kiss because he loved the little whimpers that he was hearing. Alec was just so sensitive, still new to the world of sex, but Magnus was more than happy to show him all of the lengths that the pleasure could get to. Alec loved it, Alec loved it all and he pressed a kiss upon Magnus’ nose and then kissed the genie’s forehead because he just-

“I’ll pace myself too,” said the genie and winked, the prince above him flushing and he looked away, Magnus keeping his hands on top of his cheek and he turned his face so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You like it, don’t you?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. The Prince turned his head away, because he knew what Magnus was asking him about, but he was going to just pretend that he didn’t know. “Aw, don’t play coy - you love it when I call you  _ master _ ,” said Magnus and Alec flushed ever harder - if that was even possible and he swallowed thickly. Alec didn’t say anything, but the sound that he made told him everything. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s hot, isn’t it… master?” teased Magnus and Alec whined because he was frustrated - in a good way, he just wished that Magnus wouldn’t be able to read him like an open book because it was really annoying at times. And at the other times it made things easier. Gritting his teeth, Alec finally nodded and Magnus gave him a little devious smile - there he went, finally!

“Y-yeah,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. “It’s kind of… hot, when we make love, I, um, I like it and-and,” was mumbling Alec, tripping over his words and Magnus was beaming under him. Still, he wished that Alec would keep on going because he was going to burst - he needed release and if Alec wasn’t going to give it to him hard and fast, like he wanted to, then he was going to be really disappointed. He really loved when Alec got all hot and bothered and couldn’t keep holding back. That was when he snapped and Magnus was smiling slyly, because he could tell that Alec couldn’t keep holding back anymore and he was glad about it because he could feel his own orgasm approaching and he wanted them to reach their peak together. 

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips and pushed him closer, Alec gasping when he slid inside of Magnus fully and the genie gave him a little kiss on top of his lips. “I need you to move, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded because he finally regained some of his stamina back and he could go on for a bit more, but it wasn’t going to last long - it was going to be probably fast and hard, but also it was going to feel good as hell and they both kept their eyes locked as Alec finally started moving again, holding onto Magnus’ sides and Magnus smiled. “Yes, yes, keep going, that’s it,” urged him Magnus and Alec moved the angle of his thrusts a little bit and Magnus finally let out that high pitched moan that he loved hearing so much. Alec learned that that was when Magnus feeling it the most and he smiled, kissing his jaw.

“Here?” asked Alec and bit into his lip, Magnus nodded.

“Yes, yes,  _ oh my god, yes, _ ” kept chanting Magnus and Alec chuckled, kissed Magnus softly and then leaned down, tucking his face into Magnus’ shoulder and then finally let go of his restrains and his hips started moving fast, barely allowing Magnus to catch a breath and an ocean of moans, pleas and  _ yeses _ spilled out of Magnus’ mouth, who had his eyes closed and allowed the pleasure completely to overwhelm him, feeling it building up and a wide smile spread across his face because nobody has been able to make him feel as good as Alexander and he dug his nails into Alec’s back, the Prince hissing out, but it was the pain that he loved. It meant that Magnus felt good and he carried on, thrusting a few more times before he felt Magnus tensing up underneath him and he felt Magnus’ fingers in his hair, yanking his head back and he crushed their lips together, kissing Alexander feverishly.

Magnus kissed Alec as he was pushed over the edge and it was then that Alec couldn’t keep holding back anymore, kissing Magnus hard as he was riding out his orgasm, Magnus arms keeping him close and he slowly laid back down on top of the genie, shaking all over, Magnus gently caressing his back and Alec smiled, giggling as he pulled back a little bit and looked down at Magnus, who was smiling, admiring Alec’s handsome face and he leaned up to kiss him again. Alec slowly rolled off of him and then curled up next to his boyfriend, still kind of starstruck because… he still wasn’t used to this and he sighed happily, feeling Magnus reaching for his hand and they linked their fingers together, Alec glancing at him and Magnus was happy. The smile on his face was beautiful and Alec moved closer.

“Yes?”

“I love you,” whispered Alec and Magnus smiled all the way up to his ears and nodded.

“I love you too,” mumbled Magnus back.

* * *

The young prince had a little smile on his face - Alec was sparring with Jace and he was again kicking his ass, but it didn’t really matter who won and who lost. It was just a way that the two of them liked hanging out and spending time together, Alec again ducking as Jace was about to swing with his staff at him, but for some reason, Jace seemed really slow that day. Well, not slow, but it seemed that he was just spacing out all of the time and it made Alec curious to what might have happened and he cocked his head to the side. Usually it was Alec that kicked Jace’s ass, but it was more than that - Jace was distracted with something and Alec was going to ask him because it was kind of annoying. He wanted a fair fight, but he couldn’t get one if the other was constantly thinking about something else. He needed to get his head into the  _ ‘game’. _

“Jace, what’s the matter?” asked Alec and Jace snapped back to reality again.

“Huh?”

“Are you even listening to me?” asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Jace shook his head because he wasn’t going to lie to him and pretend to know what Alec was talking about. Alec rolled his eyes and then started laughing. “I knew that something’s wrong, so spill it. What happened?” asked Alec and Jace just looked away because for some reason, he couldn’t look Alec into his eyes? “Jace!” snapped Alec and Jace quickly shook his head.

“Yes, I’m here, I’m here,” said Jace and then looked down. “Nothing’s wrong, let’s go back to-”

“You can’t look straight into my eyes, something is wrong!” said Alec and then placed his hands on top of his sides and Jace took in a deep breath and then laughed nervously because it seemed that he got caught. Then again, Alec could always kind of tell when he was lying to him and Jace looked around the training room - they were alone, so maybe he could talk Alec about it. It wasn’t anything that was wrong, it was just that… he came up to Alec’s room that morning because he needed him with something, but when he came to the door, he heard things - he and Magnus had to be busy - and since then he was trying to not to be awkward when it came to it, but he just-

“Well,” said Jace and then took in a deep breath. “I just, well, um… today, this morning,” said Jace and Alec arched his brow. “It’s just… well, since Magnus is a genie and has magic and all of that,” said Jace and Alec nodded again. “Can he, uh, like voice proof your room when you’re doing  _ it _ ?” asked Jace and Alec’s jaw dropped when he heard that.

“Excuse me?!”

“I came to your room this morning, because I needed help with something, but I heard…  _ things _ and I’m just,” said Jace and Alec started backpaddling - he shouldn’t have asked. “But I am impressed, I mean when Clary and I-”

“TMI, Jace!” groaned Alec. 

“Hey, I just ask because I wanna improve my technique, you know,” said Jace and Alec just rolled his eyes, wanting to leave the training room as soon as possible - he wasn’t so keen on training anymore, but Jace caught up to him as he was leaving the training room and kept nagging Alec with his questions for hours to come. It wasn’t until Magnus told him to scram that he finally gave up, but inside Alec was  _ proud _ of himself - that Jace wanted advice from  _ him _ on that topic. It was usually always reversed and he was quite proud, but he wasn’t giving his secrets away - mainly because he wasn’t really sure what they were - but Jace didn’t need to know that. He could keep on guessing and guessing, but he was never going to find out and that was what he loved so much about it. 

* * *

‘’Ugh, still annoying that I’m a slave to this thing,’’ whined Magnus. He and Alec were in their room, sitting on their usual couch and Alec was reading. Magnus, on the other hand, was holding his magical bottle in his hands and even though he didn’t really feel trapped anymore, it still sucked that he was in a way still slave to the bottle and he hated it. He didn’t want to be genie anymore - he just wanted to go back to how things used to be. Genie magic was truly more powerful that of a warlock, but then again… he didn’t need it. He didn’t want the power anymore and he was sadly sighing as he was looking at it. Alec glanced over at Magnus, who looked really bummed out and Alec rubbed the back of his neck because he could understand how Magnus felt. 

‘’Can I help somehow? Maybe I can hide it somewhere where you really won’t be able to find it?’’ suggested Alec and Magnus started laughing, but that was such a sweet offer. ‘’I’m really good at hiding stuff, you know. I once hid Jace’s favourite sword and he couldn’t find it for over a month,’’ said Alec proudly and Magnus gave him a little look and he then sighed sadly because it wasn’t that simple. It was more complicated than that and he just looked at the bottle again and then he bit his lip. 

‘’Aw, you’re so sweet, Alexander. But even if you try hiding it, I would still be able to find it. I’m connected with it, remember? So I can feel it, no matter how hard you try to hide it,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed sadly as well. ‘’But it’s more than just that, you know?’’ asked Magnus and then bit his lip. ‘’I, uh, I just don’t want to be a genie anymore. I know how it sounds, I should be happy now that I finally have what I’ve always wanted - people who love me back in my life and a special person that treasures me more than anything,’’ said Magnus and held Alec’s hand. ‘’But, it’s just… ugh, it’s not enough,’’ said Magnus and bit his lip. ‘’I’m greedy as always.’’

‘’No, you’re not,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. ‘’I know… I mean I can’t really relate how it feels like not being able to go back to what you once were, but,’’ said Alec and shrugged. ‘’It doesn’t make you greedy, that much I know,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus gave him a little smile - Alexander always knew what to say to make him feel better. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec and then thought of an idea that was on his mind for a while now. ‘’You don’t want to be a genie anymore?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yeah, I just want freedom,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Maybe, um, maybe I can help you?’’ asked Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’If I make a wish,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. ‘’To turn you back to what you once were - freedom, right? If I wish freedom for you for my wish,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ heart started beating faster. ‘’That would be able to turn you back?’’ asked Alec and Magnus needed a while to wrap his head around what was happening and then he gulped.  _ Alexander was willing to sacrifice one more wish for him?  _

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then glanced down. ‘’I… I’m not really sure,’’ said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. ‘’I mean Camille tricked me into saying similar wish,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And in case something goes wrong, I don’t really wish this life upon you,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I can’t… I don’t really know what would happen if the bottle doesn’t have anyone to live in it, but-’’

‘’The way I see it,’’ said Alec. ‘’Things would be reversed - you would be freed once more and Camille would be trapped inside of the bottle?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shrugged, but that was one of the things that could happen, yes. ‘’I mean your wish consisted of you  _ wanting _ to become a genie, while mine would just reverse things,’’ said Alec and Magnus glanced at him.

‘’You would use one more wish on me, again?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’You’re joking, right?’’ asked Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Of course I would,’’ said Alec and Magnus felt his cheeks heating up.  _ Yes, that could potentially work, actually.  _ Magnus’ heart was beating fast and he couldn’t believe it - he was never this close to actually being able to turn back. Yes, he searched for the ways to return back to his usual self, of course he researched many books, but he was never able to find anything. The only way was really for the master to make that wish, but he never found anyone like that and he pressed his lips together.  _ Still, he wanted to make one wish come true for Alec.  _ He spent one on him already and-

‘’But,’’ said Magnus and then hesitated a little bit. ‘’You still have one more wish, I’m not allowing you to spend them all on me,’’ said Magnus. ‘’So, before making the final wish, you have to wish something for  _ yourself _ ,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. Alec shrugged and them shook his head.

‘’I already have all I want,’’ said Alec and touched Magnus’ cheek.

‘’I insist,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Then,’’ said Alec and perked up. ‘’How about a bow that never misses a shot?’’ asked Alec and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’A bow that is badass and completely unable to be destroyed. And looks so cool,’’ carried Alec on and Magnus nodded. Yes, he could do that. ‘’A magical bow,’’ said Alec, listing his wishes and Magnus was laughing along as he was listening. ‘’Yes, I want that kind of a bow,’’ he said in the end after he made up his mind. ‘’Is that okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus kissed his nose.

‘’Anything for you, darling,’’ said Magnus and snapped his fingers, making Alec’s second wish come true and soon a large, silver and white… spiky bow was laying in Alec’s arms. Oh, it was heavy, but when he picked it up, it was light as a feather. Alec was in awe when he saw it shining  _ blue _ and he then glanced at Magnus. ‘’How’s that?’’ asked Magnus and Alec had hearts in his eyes because it was perfect.

‘’Oh I love it Magnus,’’ said Alec and kissed the bow. Magnus was laughing and he couldn’t wait for Alec to test it out and see that it was shooting magic out instead of arrows. ‘’Oh, okay, back on track,’’ said Alec because he needed to fucus. ‘’So, my final wish,’’ he said and Magnus was again nervous, but also excited and he nodded, gulping and then he took in a deep breath. ‘’I wish,’’ said Alec and held in his breath and then carried on, feeling his own heart fasten as well, but he was excited and he then nodded. ‘’I wish that you’re finally free, Magnus. That the wish you made reverses - that you’re a warlock again,’’ said Alec and Magnus felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, hoping that it was going to work. If it wasn’t, Alec just wasted his third wish and they- Magnus didn’t want to think about that and he shook his head.

‘’Okay, here I go,’’ said Magnus and then took in a deep breath, magic sparking underneath his fingers and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus was suddenly taken into the whirl of magic -  _ was that supposed to happen? _


	20. Chapter 20

Alec held in his breath, his didn’t allow himself to breathe as he watched the scene unravel in front of him and he pressed his lips together. The magic was still around Magnus and Alec was just nervously waiting and hoping for the best. Magnus was still there, but he was glowing, he had his head thrown back and honestly Alec was getting more and more worried. What if he said it wrong, what if he messed up?! If he somehow hurt Magnus, he would probably be never able to forgive himself, biting on his lip nervously and he wanted to approach Magnus and hug him because he looked in pain.  _ And Magnus was in pain, it hurt.  _ The magic around him was getting stronger and Magnus didn’t know what to do because he didn’t know if this was supposed to happen.

Then again the change into genie wasn’t pleasant either. It hurt like hell, so maybe the reverse spell had the same effect and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to keep on a brave face in front of his Prince because he didn’t want Alec to worry, but then the pain was getting stronger and he let out a loud hiss and Alec was worried sick. “Magnus, are you okay?” asked Alec because he couldn’t just stand there and watch. He needed to do something that would ease Magnus’ pain and the other nodded, but Alec could clearly see that it wasn’t the case and he cursed under his breath. “Fuck, I messed up, I didn’t say the wish right,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“When-when I changed into genie it hurt like this as well, s-so maybe it’s working,” said Magnus, feeling his knees getting weak and Alec’s heart was breaking because he couldn't allow Magnus to go through this again. Alone. Magnus could see that Alec wanted to get close, but he shook his head and then took in a deep breath. “Alexander, stand back, it’s not wise to get close to me now,” he said and then shuddered. “The-the magic wouldn’t hurt you, probably, but  _ my _ magic is highly unstable and I don’t want to hurt you,” said Magnus because he could feel that his magic was overflowing and it was  _ confused.  _ It didn’t understand the change that was happening and it was trying to fight the reversal. Magnus could feel it and he hissed. “Fuck.”

“I don’t care, I can’t stand here and watch you suffer,” said Alec and Magnus wanted to step back, but Alec stepped into the flames of magic and just as Magnus predicted, the magic didn’t hurt Alexander. Still, Magnus was terrified of hurting Alec - he didn’t want to do something that would result in Alec being hurt.  _ That was something that he could never forgive himself.  _ It would hurt him too much. “You’d never hurt me, I know you and your magic and they would never hurt me,” muttered Alec and then placed a little kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead and pressed him closer, wrapping his arms around him, trying to soothe the pain somehow. He didn’t know what to do, but maybe a hug would be enough. 

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus, but then he couldn’t really carry on talking because he was getting weak and he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. It was happening slowly, but he was glad that Alec was there, because he quickly clutched on him, wrapping his arms around him and he pressed him closer. Alec smiled and then nodded - there, that was much better. Alec could feel that Magnus was shaking in his arms and he was worried as hell. “Thank you,” he whispered into Alec’s ear because it felt a lot better having Alexander with him there - the first time when it happened, he was left alone in the pain and misery. But this time he had Alexander with him  _ and it helped.  _ It helped a lot and he felt that his body was giving out because of pain, trembling and his vision was getting blurry, the image in front of his eyes spinning. 

“Magnus?”

“I… I don’t feel so good after all,” said Magnus and Alec pulled back just enough to see Magnus’ eyes rolling back into his head and his eyes widened, yelling out Magnus’ name, but it didn’t help. Magnus went limp in his arms, the magic was fading and Alec felt his heart hammering against his ribcage because that couldn’t be a good sign and he didn’t know what to do. He was going to need to call someone for help and he was panicking, slowly picking Magnus up and he slowly carried him over to the bed, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He covered Magnus with a blanket and he then bit his lip.

“I can’t leave you like this, fuck,” said Alec because he couldn’t - he promised Magnus that he was going to be there for him, so he couldn’t just walk away. Even if he was just going to look for help. What if Magnus snapped back to reality in the meantime and he would be all alone again?! No. Alec took in a deep breath and then decided to call for someone that would know what to do. “Izzy!”

* * *

“Again, what did you do?” asked Izzy and Alec took in a deep breath. He was sitting on the bed next to Magnus, holding onto his hand and he was just worried sick. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he also didn’t know who else to call for help. Isabelle and Jace were the only ones that knew that Magnus was a genie and… he couldn’t just… Alec took in a deep breath and then shook his head. 

“I made a wish,” said Alec. “Magnus was miserable as a genie and-and he wanted to be a warlock again,” said Alec and Isabelle nodded. “I mean he wasn’t a genie always, his evil ex tricked him into becoming one - not that is really relevant now,” said Alec because he was rambling. He did that when he was nervous. And Isabelle knew that. “It’s just,” he said and then shook his head again. “I made that wish and-and now he is like this. He said that the first change was painful, so I-I,” he said and then took in a deep breath. “I don’t know, Iz, I don’t know. He just kind of blacked out and he’s… he was in pain and-and-”

“Alec, calm down,” said Izzy.

“I can’t,” said Alec and shook his head. “If something happens to him, I’ll-”

“Come on, Alec, he’ll be okay,” said Izzy. “He’s a warlock, so he’s-”

“I love him,” whispered Alec and then looked down. “If something happens and this is all my fault then I’ll never forgive myself, understand?” he asked and Isabelle nodded, but he just wanted him to understand that everything is going to be okay. Magnus was tough, he wasn’t going to give up without a fight. Still, to see him like that hurt and he just scooted closer to Magnus and sighed sadly, biting onto his lip and Isabelle felt her heart hurting because she knew exactly how much her brother loved the genie… warlock. She took in a deep breath, but she really didn’t know what to do either - Magnus wasn’t from their realm, magic wasn’t so common here like it was in Magnus’ realm, so it was tricky. ‘’But, yes, you’re right - I hope, Magnus is going to be fine,’’ said Alec and Izzy nodded.

‘’Right,’’ said Isabelle and then took in a deep breath. ‘’It’s probably just the change that’s happening to his body. I can’t even imagine the toll that that has to have on you, it’s all going to be okay,’’ she said and Alec nodded, but it could also be him not saying the wish correctly. Magnus did always say that magic worked in mysterious ways and one could never be too sure so until Magnus was back, he wasn’t leaving his side. Not matter what and Isabelle knew that. Still, she wished that Magnus would be back soon and she then rubbed the back of her neck. 

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec because he was trying to get through to Magnus, but it wasn’t really working and he huffed under his breath. ‘’Come on, open your eyes and say something,’’ he said, trying to keep up a brave face, especially in front of Isabelle. ‘’Please?’’ he tried again and Izzy felt her heart twisting, clasping her hands together and she glanced over to the door. Maybe she should go get someone else? Jace or… their parents? It would… she didn’t know. ‘’Do you think he can hear me, Iz?’’ asked Alec and Isabelle nodded.

‘’I’m sure he can, Alec,’’ she said softly and Alec felt a bit better, well, not really, maybe it helped just a little bit and he then glanced at Magnus again and stared a little bit, trying to find any signs that Magnus was coming back, but so far there was nothing and he just bowed his head down, feeling kind of defeated and he sighed sadly. ‘’Just give it a little bit of time,’’ she said and Alec shrugged, but maybe that was for the best. Magnus was breathing normally, his heart was beating just fine, it was just that he was passed out. Other than that he seemed fine and Alec was just holding onto Magnus’ hand and trying to make the time pass faster. To the point Magnus would open his beautiful eyes and smile like he used to. Ugh, it was the wait that was the most excruciating part of it all. 

‘’I need you to come back for me, okay?’’ asked Alec and then gently removed some of the hair that was falling over Magnus’ eyes and he smiled sadly. ‘’Because I need you,’’ he added on and Isabelle looked down, her heart twisting again. Alec sat there in silence with Magnus, while Isabelle was trying to find out what to do, reading through the books - she also went to fetch Jace, who was helping her find out something, but the library wasn’t really stacked with books on genies, now was it? As his brother and sister were trying to solve this, Alec was with Magnus, softly humming a song to distract himself from it all. Did it work? Not really.

But, after half an hour or so, Alec thought that Magnus moved. At first he thought that it was just his wishful thinking, but then he heard a moan of discomfort and Alec looked down and saw Magnus moving his head to the side, slowly opening his eyes and he whined. ‘’Magnus!’’ screamed Alec from joy and Magnus made a face because he didn’t appreciate how loud Alec was. His head was killing him, he hasn’t had a headache that bad in centuries and he whiend again as he tried to lift himself up, but he felt too tired to actually do so. ‘’Magnus, take it slow, okay? It’s all okay, Oh thank… thank god,’’ muttered Alec and then leaned down, pressing a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. Magnus didn’t really know what happened after he blacked out and he didn’t understand what was happening at first.

‘’Alexander?’’ asked Magnus slowly and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes, it’s okay,’’ said Alec and then gently cupped Mangus’ face. ‘’I know, you have to feel like shit right now. You were passed out for a couple of hours, but it seems that you’re coming back slowly,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened - he was out of it for such a long time? He remembered feeling really in pain and then he just… yeah, passed out. He cocked his head to the side and Alec perked up. ‘’Do you want something? Tell me, I’ll get anything to you,’’ said Alec. ‘’Just tell me and I’ll get it.’’

Magnus chuckled. ‘’Alexander, I’m.. considering the circumstances, I’m okay,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I mean my head is fucking killing me, but I’ll be fine,’’ he said and Alec slowly nodded.

‘’You sure you don’t need anything?’’

‘’I’m sure,’’ said Magnus and then huffed. ‘’Ugh, what happened?’’ he asked.

‘’Like I said you blacked out,’’ he said. ‘’Then the magic sort of fizzled out and-and I don’t know,’’ he said and then arched a brow. ‘’I didn’t really pay attention if the wish worked or not, I was worried because you- I mean, it was so scary seeing you like that and not knowing what to do,’’ he said, shaking his head. ‘’I’ve never been this terrified before,’’ he confessed and Magnus gave him a sad smile.

‘’I could hear some bits,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face. The Prince nuzzled into the touch and then curled up to Magnus. ‘’I’m fine now, I’m sorry for freaking you out like that,’’ he said and Alec shook his head.

‘’You shouldn’t apologise one bit,’’ said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. ‘’All that matters is that you’re back now,’’ he said and Magnus nodded again, lifting himself up so that he could plant a little kiss on top of Alec’s lips and then he laid back down, happily sighing as he was looking into those pretty hazel eyes. ‘’I wonder if the wish worked though,’’ commented Alec and Magnus suddenly remembered -  _ right!  _ ‘’How would you know?’’

‘’Right, I need to,’’ he said and then his eyes fell to the place that the change was happening before. He dropped his bottle over there and his heart was pounding because usually he could feel a connection, but now there was nothing and he huffed, but still he needed to make sure. ‘’Alexander, can you go grab my bottle?’’ he asked and Alec was quickly on his legs and then hurried over to the couch, leaning down and he picked it up, but it was different.

‘’It can’t be this one, can it?’’ he asked and then showed it to Magnus. It wasn’t gold anymore, but it looked like a normal empty glass bottle and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec handed it over to him and Magnus felt tears gathering in his eyes  _ because it was his bottle indeed.  _ Even though he couldn’t feel a connection he could recognise it no matter what. It was his home and prison for centuries now and he blinked, tears rolling down his face because he was finally free.  _ Free.  _ ‘’Magnus, no, what’s-’’

‘’I’m free,’’ muttered the warlock and glanced up at Alec. ‘’I-I am free, this is my bottle indeed, but I’m no longer tied to it. The wish worked and-and now-’’ he started, but he broke down in tears, burying his face into his palms.  _ Tears of joy.  _ Those were tears of joy and Alec was quickly sitting back down with him, hugging Magnus tightly and the warlock hugged him back, chanting  _ thank you  _ over and over again, but there weren’t enough words to express how grateful he was.

_ He could finally start living again.  _

* * *

**A month later**

"Ah, Magnus has always been a very difficult child, but I cannot complain because as a father, it really was one of my greatest joys to raise him up into such a fine young man as he is today," said Asmodeus happily and both Robert and Maryse started laughing. The flush that has just coloured Magnus' cheeks was adorable, but Magnus wasn't amused at all. A lot has changed in the last month, truly a lot but in a good way. Magnus was finally free to enjoy his life like he wanted to and once he and Alec came clean about the whole truth to the queen and king things started changing in a good way.

If anything, Magnus was now more a part of their family than ever. They've gotten close and Alec was really glad about it. And the second change that has happened - Magnus' father visited their realm, as did Magnus' other friends. Maryse and Robert wanted to make Magnus feel like at home so they made sure that everyone that Magnus was close to was welcome in their castle, especially his father. And Magnus and Alec were really great how well their parents all got along, but sometimes they were a bit too  _ enthusiastic  _ and they really liked to overshare things. That resulted in embarrassment for the boys, but it wasn't too bad because they knew that both sides were coming from a place of love.

"Oh, Alec was a lot to handle in his early teenage years," said Maryse and Robert was quick to nod in agreement.  _ Now it was Alec's turn to start rolling his eyes it seemed and he groaned. _ His parents didn't really mind it and they just carried on.

"Ah, his rebellious phase," said Robert and then sighed. "I can remember like it happened yesterday," he said and Alec rolled his eyes again. "Boy, it's rude to roll your eyes like that when we have guests," said Robert jokingly and Alec quickly straightened himself.

"Sorry," whined Alec. "But can you please stop oversharing?" asked Alec.

"No," said Robert and Maryse in unison and Alec whined again, then stood up and marched out of the room. "There's still some rebellious spirit in there, isn't son?" hollered Robert after him but Alec didn't reply. Alec grumbled under his breath but when he turned around he saw that Magnus decided to join him as well and he smiled brightly. 

"Needed a breath as well?"

"Yeah my dad started going into it again and I… Ugh," said Magnus and then both of them started laughing again. "I'm glad your parents are being so cool about all of this. Couldn't be easy to accept it all?"

"Eh, they're both pretty open minded people," said Alec and stepped closer. "I'm glad that all ended like this, seems like a fairytale," he said under his breath.

"I'll say," said Magnus and pulled Alec closer. "I got freedom and I get to keep my hot master," he said with a wink. Alec chuckled and tried to ignore the flush, leaning in and he pressed a kiss upon Magnus' lips. "I'm so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," said Alec and Magnus winked. 

‘’Ah, yes,’’ purred Magnus and then happily closed his eyes as Alec leaned in for another kiss, both of them giggling together and then they glanced over at the room that their parents were still chatting in. The three of them were laughing and the boys were just smiling because they were happy. ‘’By the way,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed. ‘’How’s Neil?’’ he asked and Alec chuckled.

‘’Enjoying his time in the dungeons,’’ said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’He’ll be in there for another few months,’’ he said happily and Magnus started laughing when he heard just how happy Alec was about that. ‘’But enough about him,’’ said Alec, wrinkling his nose. 

‘’You’re right,’’ said Magnus and leaned his forehead against Alec’s. ‘’Let’s not spoil the mood,’’ he said and Magnus nodded. ‘’My parents are visiting Edom tomorrow,’’ he said and Magnus snickered.

‘’That’ll be fun,’’ he said.

‘’Oh, loads,’’ said Alec and then grinned. Alec was about to say something else - something cheesy - but they they heard what their parents were talking about and their jaws dropped.

‘’ _ The wedding should be in fall.’’ _

_ ‘’I agree, I agree. Nice warm colours, I can already picture it all.’’ _

_ ‘’My boy will be wearing white!’’ _

_ ‘’Oh, it’ll be so amazing! _ ’’

‘’Mom, dad,’’ whined Alec and quickly hurried over to the room, Magnus going after him.

‘’Papa, no!’’

But even so, both of them were laughing because  _ it was just so cute.  _ They were happy, Magnus finally reaching his happy ending. It was with Alec indeed - Alec managed to completely change his world. He brought hope and love into it and colour. Magnus was just… he was so happy. He glanced onto the shelf where he kept the bottle that he once lived in and he just sighed.

_ Finally it was his time to be happy. And he was going to enjoy it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who have supported and followed this story so far. It means a lot to me and it was such a joy writing this one <3


End file.
